BUFFY'S TURN
by Rick
Summary: XANDER HELPS TO BRING BUFFY BACK INTO THE FOLD BUT THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH A DIFFERENT TYPE OF EVIL
1. BUFFY'S TURN 1\23

TITLE: Buffy's Turn 1\?  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Buffy stuff belongs to Josh Whedon and others.  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DEDICATION: There is dedicated to L.S.K., a very complex and wonderful person. She is quite under the weather right now. I hope this can bring a small smile to her face...smile.  
  
ROMANTIC PAIRINGS: Hey, is there any other one, really. B\X in the end. But some B\R, some X\A, some X\Kate, some X\C and some major Riley, Angel jealousy on the way there. Minor Willow\Tara  
  
SUMMARY: After Anya leaves Xander to save him he decides to leave Sunnydale. Buffy has a revalation about him but it is too late I see it going maybe 50 pages or so.  
  
  
  
BUFFY'S TURN  
  
CHAPTER: 1- Anya Loves Me But, So What? So does Cordelia.  
  
  
  
Xander Lavelle Harris laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't know which hurt worse, his hip or his leg. Tonight on patrol he tried out a new move he learned from his Akido master. It actually worked but he hit one of the grave stones on the way down. Luckily he was alone when it happened. He didn't need any more criticism for his clumsiness. But, hey, he took out two vamps simultaneously with it. Xander was getting very adept with both his hands and feet. And he hadn't been getting his arse kicked anymore. He still got the bumps and bruises but he had not been seriously hurt in some time. He was beginning to pride himself on that. He was fast losing his buffoon status.  
  
Not that anyone noticed. Xander was on his own for the most part. He didn't want Anya risking her life. Buffy was too busy with Riley to give him anything but a passing notice. Giles was Buffy's watcher again so he has his purpose in life back. Willow was with Tara. Together they were research queens and Witchy experts. Tara was nice but she gave him the creeps, like she was hiding something.  
  
Ever since his 20th birthday things have been different for Xander. He felt a lot more independent. He renewed his commitment to fighting daemons but he didn't know if he belonged in Sunnydale or what. From the bottom of his soul Xander felt that he was the only one who truly understood the slayer. More so than Willow, or even Giles. He was the only one who saw the loneliness deep within her heart. A loneliness which none of her so called soul mates has been able to cure, not even her vamp with a soul, Angel. Riley was a ticking bomb. His past was bound to catch up to him sooner of later. And Xander knew Buffy's heart would be broken again when it did.  
  
The boy was quite weary. No matter who he went with. No matter how many times Anya and he made love something was missing. Anya was so sweet and, as a human, she was quite devoted to him. But what about her past, in some ways even darker than Angel's or Riley's. He had his own ticking bomb. Anya was not completely human and she never would be. Sometimes when he looked deep within her eyes he could see the darkness. It was a shame. Her human persona was so damned appealing. Of course that is why they spent a lot of their free time in a horizontal position.  
  
Xanders biggest problem was Buffy. She has survived all these years only because she had him. That sounds arrogant but it was true and Xander feels he has earned the right to say it. He's the one who risks his life day in and day out to help her with only his wits to defend himself. He has had no other agenda. His role in the Scooby gang has slipped to being the comic relief but his bruises and scars were anything but funny.  
  
But he still watched her back, still thought about her, worried about her. At least he didn't have to worry about the money thing. His Uncle Rory left him a sizable chuck of it, to the dismay of his parents. He was in his own bachelor pad. It was humble as bachelor pads go but it was functional. He had his own miniature gym which he frequented often. Getting himself in shape mentally and physically for the fight against evil was his obsession. He knew he had to toughen up psychically. He was tired of being easy prey for the Dracula's of the underworld. Meditation and yoga helped immensely with that.  
  
The boy was boosting his self confidence by leaps and bounds. That was very important in the daemon fighting world. The bastards always liked to play the terror game, try to scare you to death before they had you for supper. To hell with that. No more games with the creatures of the night. Whenever he could he would turn them to dust. And no more nonsense. If you were a baddie then down you go. It didn't matter any more if you were a baddie with a guilt complex or a neutered evil one. Xander has had enough.  
  
The boy had another problem. He couldn't stand Riley. He tried, he really did. But the man was hard to take. He did that corn-dog routine with Buffy but, with everyone else he was an ex-commando with an identity crisis. He didn't trust him. Xander's concern was for Buffy and there was just something wrong with her relationship with him. Buffy might love him but deep down he was not satisfying her. Xander knew it. At first he thought it was his old jealousy coming back but now he knew it wasn't. The slayer is fast becoming hard and arrogant. This is not good for her in the long run. Part of her edge, part of the reason she lasted so long is because she relied on her friends. But Buffy was becoming frustrated with everything and every body. He could sense this. Her love interests are not keeping her on this side. She has been seeking something which she herself doesn't realize half the time.  
  
All these things rumbled through Xander's mind and heart as he struggled to do his upside down sit-ups. The muscles of his arms strained as he pulled his upper body towards his stomach. His legs tensed at each pull. He might still die in this war against evil but he damn sure was going to take his share of the slimy bastards with him when he goes.  
  
The boy's concentration was broken by the loud slamming of his front door. Anya comes in frantically as if something was chasing her. Xander quickly gathers her in his arms. She is crying, almost sobbing actually. She tries to talk to him between tears.  
  
"Xander, I do love you...very much!"  
  
"Okay, honey, I know you do. What's the matter?"  
  
"Xander I'll always love you."  
  
"Anya, is somebody after you?"  
  
"Just hold me for now."  
  
After a few minutes Anya calms down. Xander questions her.  
  
"Now what's the problem, Anya?"  
  
"It's bad Xander, real bad. They'll catch me...take me from you."  
  
"Who will, Anya?"  
  
Before his girl fried can answer Xander's front door comes crashing in off the hinges. Into his house comes a massive and quite formidable looking daemon with fire in his eyes. He stares menacingly at Xander.  
  
"Is this him? Is this the mortal who has you prisoner?"  
  
Xander immediately jumps into a defensive position mentally remembering where he has the nearest stake and how far away he is from his newly acquired sword.  
  
Anya steps protectively between the monster and her boyfriend but is pushed aside. This is all the time Xander needs to pummel the behemoth with as nasty a roundhouse kick as he can muster. The monster is shocked by this. It gets up.  
  
"You dare to interfere with the will of Lothar? You have defiled his Anyanka and you will die for that!"  
  
Anya gets up again. "He didn't defile me. I love him."  
  
"You will come back with me Anyanka. You will have your powers back."  
  
"No, please, I want to stay with Xander."  
  
As the monster makes a move toward Anya Xander has a different idea. He prepares to face the beast.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your little tirade but Anya stays with me!"  
  
Anya tries to stop him. "Xander, don't he'll kill you!"  
  
The monster reaches past Anya and rips a deep wound to Xander's shoulder. The boy cringes at the pain but has a big surprise for it. He rams a stake chest high into the ugly bastard. When it doesn't burst into ashes he reaches for his sword catching it chin high with an uppercut motion. The head severs from the body in sickening fashion. It explodes into dust but the body doesn't. Xander collapses from his wound. Anya frantically reaches for the phone. The only number she can remember is Willow's.  
  
The Witch contacts the rest and soon the whole gang is there. Very soon Xander is in Giles's car on the way to the hospital. After the check- in the gang gathers in the waiting room. Buffy is really on edge.  
  
"What happened Anya?"  
  
"That daemon was after me. He wanted to kill Xander and take me back home but Xander had a different idea."  
  
"Who beheaded it, Anya?"  
  
"Aren't you paying attention? I told you Xander did it."  
  
Buffy smirks at that idea and is joined by Riley. Even Giles is taken aback by this. Anya gets defensive for her boyfriend.  
  
"Ah, you people have missed a lot."  
  
Buffy answers. "Anya that is a major league looking monster. Xander couldn't..."  
  
"Buffy, where have you been? Xander kills a lot of things. Apparently you haven't noticed."  
  
The slayer looks at Giles. The watcher questions the girl.  
  
"Anya, you mean Xander beheaded that thing without anyone's help?"  
  
"You people make me sick. I don't know why he hangs around with you."  
  
The discussion is interrupted by Xander coming out from the emergency room. His shoulder is heavily bandaged. Buffy runs to him, hugging him.  
  
"Are you all right, Xander?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Buff."  
  
The slayer gets a little embarrassed as she realizes she went to Xander even before his girl friend did. She recovers herself, letting him go.  
  
"Xander, we told you to stay out of trouble."  
  
The boy feels a little bit offended by this remark. He feels lucky to still be alive.  
  
"Wait a minute, Buff, I'm glad I got out of this all in one piece. And is staying out of trouble even an option in this town?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Xander."  
  
"No I don't slayer. Why don't you tell me!"  
  
"I can't have you involved in the heavy fighting. I can't be around to protect you all the time."  
  
"Wait a minute here. Did Anya tell you that daemon broke my door down. He was going to get my girl friend and kill me. I didn't have much choice but to fight it."  
  
Buffy sees something in Xander's eyes she never saw before. He wasn't shocked or even scared by having to fight it. She sees a certain strength she never saw before.  
  
"Xander, how did you fight it?"  
  
"What do you mean how did I fight it? How do you fight daemons? How does your commando boyfriend fight them?"  
  
"Xander, get serious will you."  
  
"Look, slayer, some big major domo daemon was trying to steal my girlfriend and kill me. I fought it. I won. I'm sorry if you don't understand it. Would you rather it kicked my ass?"  
  
"No, Xander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean..."  
  
"Okay, forget it Buff."  
  
Buffy just stares at Xander as Anya and he exchange a warm hug and a kiss.  
  
But she recovers turning her questions to Anya.  
  
"Why was it after you, Anya?"  
  
"My Uncle, he wants me to come back home. He loves me."  
  
"Yea, he has a nice way of showing it. Look, Anya, we have enough going on around here. We don't need any added grief."  
  
Xander is very upset now.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The slayer knows Xander didn't like what she said. She looks at him.  
  
"What, Xander?"  
  
"Be cool, will 'ya?"  
  
"Then keep your daemon girl friend in check!"  
  
"Oh, very sensitive of you, slayer. How about last year when we were taking shit for the programmed one over there? That was okay, huh?"  
  
Riley makes a move to confront Xander but Buffy moves in front of him. She grabs his arms.  
  
"Stay out of this Riley!" She turns back to Xander.  
  
"You're out of line here, Xander."  
  
"Why, because I don't like your latest lover-with-a-tragic-past?"  
  
Buffy goes toe to toe with Xander. Giles decides to intervene in this rapidly degenerating conversation.  
  
"Buffy, it is essential that we identify the daemon Xander killed...just in case he wasn't alone."  
  
"Buffy continues to stare at Xander with furrowed brow. The two have clashed before but this time it was different. Xander just got finished defeating a big time daemon. He is not supposed to be able to do that. She was surprised by her own response. Why was she so mad at Xander? He is her friend. He was hurt. She calls to him as he is leaving.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"What do you want, Slayer? Didn't you get your pound of flesh out of me yet?"  
  
"Xander, I'm....."  
  
The boy grabs Anya's hand and leaves the hospital. Giles heads to the shop for some research. He is followed by Tara and Willow. Buffy is still pre- occupied with Xander. Riley goes to her.  
  
"Are you okay, Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know...I just...what has gotten into Xander?"  
  
Willow hears this. She turns around to address the slayer.  
  
"Buffy, he has been involved with you for the last four years. Some of you rubbed off on him."  
  
"Ah, is that a compliment or a cut-up?"  
  
As they all begin to leave the hospital Riley adds his two cents.  
  
"How did Xander ever manage to stay alive, anyway?"  
  
Giles answers. "He always has had a bit of an edge to him."  
  
Buffy perks up at this.  
  
"He has?"  
  
"Sure, Buffy...despite his penchant for the non-sensical he has always been quite reliable where you are concerned."  
  
"I guess I just never noticed before."  
  
Riley is slowly not liking the direction of this conversation.  
  
"Ah, Buff...he is still just Xander. He's nothing, remember?"  
  
"I never said he was nothing, Riley. I meant he and I..."  
  
She stops in mid-sentence. "Look, lets go do the research thingy."  
  
She grabs Riley's arm as they proceed to the magic shop.  
  
Giles goes right to one of his books.  
  
"I'm almost certain that was a deliverance daemon."  
  
Buffy inquires. "Which means?"  
  
"Just as Anya said, it was probably suppose to deliver her back to her Uncle.'  
  
Buffy asks. "I thought Anya was alone in our world?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"So what do these deliverance daemons do when one of their kind is killed?"  
  
Willow has found something.  
  
"Deliverance daemons are considered the cream of the crop in Daemons. They are only used to retrieve Gods or Goddesses or somebody real important. Ah, oh...and you're not allowed to kill them either."  
  
Buffy smirks at this. "Are we actually allowed to kill any daemon?"  
  
"I don't know but it says woe to anyone who dares to interfere with their mission."  
  
Buffy gets real serious. "Then Xander is in a lot of trouble."  
  
Riley has to comment. "Yea, if he really killed it."  
  
Buffy snaps at her boyfriend. "Look I didn't believe it either but it happened, okay. Deal with it!"  
  
She gets up. "Where are you going, Buffy?"  
  
"To talk to him and that daemon of his. I can't have anybody bringing more heat down on him...I mean us. I have to talk to them!"  
  
Riley starts to go with her. She turns to him.  
  
"Riley, let me do this alone, okay?"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because you two don't...Riley, I just want to do this alone, okay?"  
  
As the slayer leaves Riley stares at her. He doesn't like Xander. He doesn't even know why but for a split second when he and Buffy were arguing he saw something in Buffy's eyes which disturbed him. It was a passion, a deep passion he has never seen in them before. Like the boy awakened something long dormant within her. Maybe she didn't even notice it but he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Anya do not make it back to Xander's place. They are confronted by at least half a dozen Deliverance Daemons. One grabs Xander from behind but he flips it over his back into the path of three others. He grabs Anya's hand and starts to run as fast as his legs will carry them. Anya starts to pull away from him.  
  
"Xander, its no good. They'll keep coming. They'll kill you."  
  
"Anya, we'll take them one at a time...lets go!"  
  
Anya shakes her hand free. She turns around to face her would be captors. Xander isn't giving up so easy. He lunges at one of them as he goes to grab Anya. He is met with a swift kick in the back by two others. He punches one of them but is securely captured by four of them. He can't get free. Anya tries to intervene.  
  
"If I go back with you voluntarily will you let Xander live?"  
  
"The human violated you he must die. And he killed one of us."  
  
Xander adds to that.  
  
"Yea, and if I get free I'll kill as many of you as I can!"  
  
"Xander, please." She looks back at her captors. "I am not going back without a fight unless you let him live. And my Uncle will have your butts if you hurt me!"  
  
After a brief conference by the two leaders.  
  
"Okay, we will deal with him later."  
  
As Xander struggles to get free the monsters and Anya disappear in a swirl of mist right before his eyes!  
  
"Damn it!!"  
  
As if things were not bad enough now Xander has lost Anya. But, she did it for him. He has to give her that much. The boy doesn't even notice his shoulder bleeding as he picks himself up and heads for home.  
  
Buffy sees him from across the street. She crosses to confront him.  
  
"Xander, I need to talk to you and...where's Anya?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"Xander, what has gotten into you lately?"  
  
"Look, Buff, I'm not feeling too well right now. What do you want?"  
  
"Xander, we can't have someone in the group we can't trust. I don't know whether she is going to hurt you..."  
  
Xander interrupts the slayer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Xander, we can't have anyone bringing daemons down on you...us."  
  
The boy has had it with Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, is this a joke? If it is I'm not laughing!"  
  
"Xander, Anya is dangerous for you...she...  
  
"You're telling me you don't trust Anya. Well I don't trust commando boy, either."  
  
"Xander, don't go there!"  
  
"Bullshit, you're talking about trusting someone. Do you think the government is just going to allow a guy like him to just walk away. Don't be naive."  
  
Now the slayer is angry. "Oh, so you have a problem with another one of my boyfriends? And its just strictly noble again I bet? Bullshit, Xander!!  
  
"Oh, conceited much, slayer? The days of me following you around with my tongue hanging out are long over! The man is dangerous, plain and simple. And, while we're on the subject he's no good for you either."  
  
"Oh, now we have Xander Harris the expert on Buffy Summers. I came here to tell you Anya is no good for you. I didn't expect to hear a sermon about Riley."  
  
"Good, you told me now good-bye!"  
  
With the heated argument they were having Buffy didn't notice until now that Xander is bleeding from his shoulder.  
  
"Xander, does it matter to you that you're bleeding all over your shirt?"  
  
Xander looks down. "I seem to be doing a lot of that lately."  
  
Buffy takes a bandanna she had in her hair. She wraps it lovingly around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. She then directs the boy to her house.  
  
"Where are we going Buff. I need to be getting home."  
  
"Xander, you're going to let me patch up that shoulder."  
  
The boy doesn't argue. They go to the slayer's house. As she is bandaging his new wound she notices that his other wound is a scar already.  
  
"Xander, how is that wound a scar already? It just happened."  
  
"I don't know. Can you just stop the bleeding from this new one...please."  
  
"I am, Xander. Where is Anya, Xander?"  
  
This jolts the boy's memory back to what just happened to his lover.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Gone, where?"  
  
"I don't know. Back to wherever she came from I guess."  
  
"She got her powers back?"  
  
"No...well I don't know actually. Those things were after her. She made a deal with them. She would go back with them if they didn't kill me. They agreed and, poof, they were gone."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Xander." Buffy reaches her hand to Xander's face. For a brief moment they look deep within each other's eyes. They see something neither has seen before. It makes them both uncomfortable.  
  
"Xander...I...I have to go."  
  
"Yea, you're right."  
  
As Buffy gets up to go Xander calls to her.  
  
"Ah, Buffy...I think we're in your house. I mean I know we're in your house."  
  
"Oh, yea...so we are."  
  
Xander leaves without another word. Buffy just stares after him. She may be in serious trouble here. This interaction really confounded Buffy. She wanders back to the shop. She tells the story. Riley can see something shook the slayer.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay. Did you have to fight any of them?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You seem flustered or bothered by something?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Riley continues to stare. Buffy reacts. "What, Riley, what?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you're upset about?"  
  
"Look, Riley, I don't know what's wrong, okay. I think I'm just having a bad day."  
  
"How's Xander?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its an easy question. I said how is Xander?"  
  
"I don't know how he is. He's... he's Xander, okay."  
  
Riley looks at Willow who goes to the slayer.  
  
"Buff, lets go for a walk."  
  
The witch ushers the slayer out the front door. After they walk for awhile the redhead looks at her friend.  
  
"What was that all about, Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know Will. There was something about Xander today."  
  
"What about him, Buffy?"  
  
"He has bumps and bruises all over him...his body was all banged up."  
  
"Well yea, Buffy. He gets hit a lot. We all do."  
  
"I just never realized it before. Xander tries to cover my back all the time. And this killing the beast thing."  
  
"I don't understand, Buff. Are you just realizing Xander looks out for you?"  
  
"Yes...I mean no...another thing, you know last night when he got injured?"  
  
The witch nods. "Well its a scar already. Its almost healed."  
  
"That's weird. But, Buffy, do you still love Riley?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why would you ask me that, Willow?"  
  
"You were sort of zoned out there for awhile on Xander. Riley noticed."  
  
"Will, all of a sudden I just...I don't know."  
  
Riley was following our friends. He catches up. Buffy goes to him, giving him a kiss. Willow just looks as they go down the street hand in hand.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Xander is lost. He's mad at the world. Anya is gone, just like that. But she really did love him, that's for sure. A lot of good that is. Hell, Cordelia still loves him too but she's in LA. He is now officially alone again!  
  
Then it hits him. What does he have left here? His part in the Scooby gang is a joke. Willow is okay. She has her magic...and Tara. Giles is fine. And, Buffy. What can he say about her? He tried with her he really did. She just doesn't need what he has. Maybe she never did. His whole life revolved around her for over four years now. Every breath he took had something to do with her. All his thoughts, his hopes, his dreams.  
  
Buffy Anne Summers, the vampire slayer. The woman with whom he thought he would be intertwined with forever. Their relationship has disintegrated into whatever it was now. Mostly she just never noticed...or cared. He doesn't know what that was today with her but it is just too little too late. She does love him as a friend but only when it is convenient for her. He could do without this whole scene. He wasn't a slayer groupie. Let her have her Scotts and her Parkers and her... Well, Riley does bother him. He is a tragedy waiting to happen. And Buffy will get hurt in the process.  
  
But, as usual she won't listen. He's just tired of it. He'll make his mark elsewhere. There must be somewhere he can put his newly developed physical skills to good use. He had to fight daemons. That much was clear to him. If it was not here then it would be somewhere else.  
  
Xander looks at his meager possessions. His clothes were mostly of the Thrift Store variety. Hey, why get blood stains and ash stains and goo stains all over good clothes? Only the slayer can wear fashion digs and keep them pretty while she slays monsters. Every one he killed left a stain somewhere. This was dangerous business and messy. No way he was wearing designer clothes to do it.  
  
The boy goes to his closet. He pulls out a box with a bank book in it. He was really leaving. He has no idea where but he does know he is heading toward LA. He decides to make one stop before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy lies on her bed. She starts to think about her last conversation with Xander. The one about Riley. Why does Xander say the things he does? Why is he always in her face about her choice of boyfriends? He always has this sarcastic smirk on his face whenever she talked about Angel or Scott or Riley. What is his damage?  
  
And what has gotten into him lately? Did he love Anya? She was no good for him, really. She might have loved him but Xander needs to be with someone who can understand his life. Oh, well, Anya is gone anyway. And what was Buffy doing thinking about Xander so much for anyway?  
  
But today was the first time she looked that deep within him. He has a seriousness about him she never saw before, a depth she never saw until today. It was remarkable. He seemed to be able to look right into her too. Like he saw something no one else saw. And she saw pain. Like he was expecting some tragedy. Was that directed at her?  
  
He had the same look in his eyes Buffy saw every day when she looked into the mirror. She can't explain it but it has to do with her destiny. Did Xander recognize her destiny at the same level she did? Does he actually feel that deeply with her? She never saw that look from anyone else before not even her vampire with a soul, Angel.  
  
Why didn't she ever look at him before, really look at him? Just as Willow said, he has been there since the beginning. Now, all of a sudden she can't stop thinking about him. Its like a light bulb went off inside her. Riley noticed it right away. He felt her focus go off him and onto...Xander.  
  
But, wait a minute. Two days ago Xander was just her friend. How can she be all of a sudden thinking about him so seriously?  
  
Now that she is, though, other things seem to be more in focus. It seems perfectly natural for her to be involved with Xander. It makes a lot of sense. And she always thought he was handsome. But, does she love Xander? They have never really even had a date. They have never kissed. And what about him? He use to love her but how about now? He did say those days are over. And what about Riley?  
  
Buffy can't help it she begins to cry. Her life is missing something. It always has been. Could Xander give that something to her? His life has always been her, straight and simple. He has no other gig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander has only been to this address once before and that was just to drop Buffy off. Part of him wants to just leave and forget it but he has to do one last thing for the slayer.  
  
He knocks on Riley's door. The former commando answers on the first knock. Xander is the last person in the world he wants to see right now. He knows Buffy's spiritual experience of the last two days has Xander as its source. Buffy couldn't fool him. At that moment he felt her energy pass from him to this person standing on his door step. It was an easy one. Willow caught it too. He wasn't real happy to see him. His voice reflects his frustration.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Harris?"  
  
"Gees, I didn't even say what I came to say and already you're pissed off at me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in? I have something serious to say but I don't want to just blurt it out."  
  
"Look, you have already caused me enough trouble. If you have something to say just say it!"  
  
"Okay...you know you're bad for Buffy, right?"  
  
"Harris I can put you on your ass real quick!"  
  
"The government isn't going to let you alone and you know it. They're going to come real hard after you and they're going to take Buffy down with it."  
  
"Get out of here Xander."  
  
"She better not get hurt!"  
  
Riley punches him. Xander jumps right back up. "I'm telling you she better not get hurt."  
  
When Riley swings again Xander grabs his hand and twists it around his back, grabbing hold of his throat with his other arm. But he doesn't push his advantage. He lets go.  
  
This gets Riley's attention. "Why don't you make sure she doesn't get hurt? They say you're her protector."  
  
"I'm not going to be here but that's not the point. Man, you know those Initiative people are not going to let you alone."  
  
"Are you still in love with Buffy, Xander?"  
  
This catches our hero by surprise. "A lot happened before you came Riley. She doesn't want what I have."  
  
Riley realizes Xander hasn't picked up on the slayers conversion if that's what you want to call it.  
  
Xander continues. "Look, I know there is no love lost between us but you have her heart fair and square. I don't belong here. I'm taking off, to LA, maybe. Just watch her back, okay?"  
  
Xander turns and leaves. Riley can't say he is sad. Whatever the slayer may feel for Xander she can't pursue it if he's not here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy has just fallen asleep. But, something causes her eyes to spring wide open. She is gripped with a tremendous sense of fear. For a few minutes she feels lost, like someone pulled the foundation out from under her. She goes to the bathroom and splashes water on her face to try to clear the fog from her mind and heart. She has never felt this before, never. This is a whole new terror. The feeling partially retreats but leaves a dull and persistent sense of loss within her heart. She goes to the phone to call Riley. The ex commando appears at her door in record breaking time. He finds her crying and shaking.  
  
"Buffy, its okay, honey, I'm here, whatever it is will pass."  
  
He begins to gently make love to her. The slayer tries to lose herself in his touch.  
  
But whatever took hold of her doesn't let go. It doesn't pass. She tries to sink into his arms but the pain doesn't go away, the emptiness does not pass. Riley cannot reach it. This becomes very painfully obvious to the both of them. Riley stops. He sits up straight. Buffy just turns over and continues to cry. After a few minutes Riley gets up. He leans over to her.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry. And I know you are too."  
  
As he is leaving, Riley comforts himself with the knowledge that Buffy did love him. It's just that he couldn't reach the depth she needed. It just wasn't to be.  
  
When Riley leaves two eyes follow his path through a pair of binoculars. Someone else speaks through a short wave radio.  
  
"Mark, sir, that is her. He just left. Do we neutralize her, sir?"  
  
"No, not until we determine what she knows. Just keep monitoring them both. Are you sure the other one left town?"  
  
"Yes sir, he and Flynn had a fight and he left. We are on him too, sir."  
  
"Okay, soldier, out for now."  
  
"Over and out, sir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. BUFFY'S TURN 2\23

TITLE: Buffy's Turn 2\?  
  
AUTHOR: Rick  
  
DISCLAIMER: All stuff Buffy belongs to Josh Whedon and others.  
  
ROMANTIC PAIRINGS: Is there really any other. B\X in the end. Xander and various others before that. B\R ends in chapter 1, as does X\A  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Xander hits the streets of LA, hard. He meets Kate, has a reunion with an old flame and generally trashes Angel's domain  
  
CHAPTER: 2- LA HURTS TOO.  
  
Xander wanders from highway to highway, going in the general direction of LA. He has no idea or plan to his wandering but, strangely enough, feels something is guiding him. Nothing strong or defined. Just a subtle undercurrent of purpose.  
  
Once he gets within the city limits the undercurrent gets stronger. After making a right hand turn down one mostly deserted street he has to stop short as a woman is running toward him at a frantic pace. He pulls to the side and catches up to her.  
  
"Miss, do you need help?"  
  
"You can't help. Just get the hell out of here before they get you too!"  
  
No sooner are the words out of her mouth when they are accosted by three evil looking thugs. They have the stench of the night on them. The woman makes one last plea in Xander's direction.  
  
"I told you to get the hell out of here. Now go!"  
  
Xander completely ignores her, flying into one of them, staking it before it has a chance to react to his presence. The woman punches one of them as Xander stakes the second. Before the last one can pounce back on his prey Xander has him in dust also. When they are all disposed of Xander pulls out a second stake from his jacket pocket. He throws it to the woman.  
  
"Here, aim for the chest or back, heart high."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Before he can answer three more of the monsters are on them. Daemons are Daemons. The Los Angeles variety don't seem to be any tougher than their Sunnydale counterparts. The leftover dust residue does seem a bit smoggier if that is possible.  
  
Xander again nails two out of three, leaving the other one for his partner to kill. After the dust clears the woman again addresses our hero.  
  
"Now will you tell me who you are?"  
  
"Well, I'm nobody special but somehow I think I was sent here tonight."  
  
"You're special enough for me. But I can't talk about it now. I have to try to rescue my partner. They took us both. I escaped but she wasn't so lucky."  
  
"All right...I'll help."  
  
"Thanks, you seem to know what to do with this variety of bad guys."  
  
"Where I come from these guys grow on trees...or at least they seem to at times."  
  
The woman holds out her hand. "Kate...my name is Kate. What's yours?"  
  
"Xander...glad to meet you, Kate."  
  
"Not half as glad as I am to meet you."  
  
"Where do they have your friend?"  
  
"In a building around the corner from here."  
  
Xander grabs her hand. "Lets go, they aren't holding her for ransom. Vamps only capture people for two reasons. Either they need her blood for something or her body."  
  
"I should call back up Xander."  
  
"Are you a cop?"  
  
"Yea, are you?"  
  
"Nope, just a civilian."  
  
"Yea, and I'm the queen of Sheeba."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may not be a cop but you're sure as hell not just a regular Joe."  
  
"Well, it's a very long story."  
  
Kate is taken in by Xander for the moment. Something about him really attracts her. She stares at him as they reach the building.  
  
"Where is she Kate?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Earth to Kate....honey, where is your partner?"  
  
"Oh...she's on the third floor of that high rise over there."  
  
"Well, lets go up there then."  
  
"We're just going to bust into the place?"  
  
"Isn't that the way the cops do it?"  
  
"You watch too many TV shows, Xander."  
  
"Well, in the daemon hunting thing we just go right after them."  
  
"If this were normal police business I would insist you stay here but since this seems to be your area of expertise...lead the way oh daemon hunter."  
  
As Xander is about to move Kate grabs his arm.  
  
"What, Kate?"  
  
"Are you attracted to me, Xander?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a simple question, Xander. Come on, are you?"  
  
Xander takes a quick look at his partner. It's not a hard question to answer.  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
Kate pulls the boy's head close to her for a kiss. It is nice.  
  
"You move fast, don't you?"  
  
"Well I'm use to living on the edge. Just in case we end up dead I just wanted to see what it would feel like."  
  
Kate begins to walk toward the building.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Xander shrugs his shoulders and follows her. They sneak up the fire escape. They peer into the room. The woman appears to be still alive. Xander looks at Kate.  
  
"When I count to three. Just stake everything in sight."  
  
They bust in. The vamps are startled. There are only five of them. Xander and Kate make short work of them. Xander unties the woman. She collapses into his arms. They get her to Xander's car, rushing her to the hospital. Xander and Kate sit in the waiting room. She had her blonde hair back in a pony tail. She shakes it free. Xander notices. He can't help but to look at her. She notices.  
  
"It was very nice, Xander."  
  
Xander looks at her with a puzzling glance.  
  
"The kiss, it was very nice."  
  
"I thought so too." Xander reaches his hand to Kate's face. She leans into his touch. The tender moment is interrupted by a nurse coming into the room .  
  
"You are the friends of Miss Diamond?" Kate nods.  
  
"She only has minor cuts and bruises but she lost an inordinate amount of blood somehow. We are giving her a transfusion. She should be fine in a few hours."  
  
After a few hours Julie is released. They go back to Kate's house. After a few tearful thanks they put her to bed in Kate's spare room. Then Xander and Kate plop down on Kate's couch exhausted. Xander comments.  
  
"Nice way to spend a Friday night, huh?"  
  
Kate looks at Xander lovingly. "Well, if I put it all into perspective, at least I met you."  
  
Kate is a very direct, straight forward woman. They have both acknowledged an attraction for each other. They have become close in a very short time. Live threatening situations will do that to you.  
  
Xander outlines Kate's facial features with his hand. Very shortly they become lip locked. Kate barely has the energy to drag Xander into her bedroom. They manage to express their mutual infatuation with one another quite well despite their weariness. Afterwards they fall soundly asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Xander groans as the stream of sunshine invades the bedroom. For a moment he forgets where he is. Then he gets a quick look at the beautiful blonde haired woman lying beside him with her back to him. For a split second his heart races like it never has raced before.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Kate responds to his voice turning in his direction.  
  
"Buffy, who's Buffy?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kate. For a minute I had no idea where I was."  
  
"Well now that you've figured it out what do you think?"  
  
Xander replies with a smile. "Either I've died and this is all part of the paradise thing or else you and I...you know..."  
  
"Yep, I do know and I'm really glad I know you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual Kate."  
  
They enjoy a sweet good morning kiss. There is room in both their lives right now to just lose themselves in this moment. They enjoy each other in a very sweet way. Then they fall asleep again still not completely recovered from the festivities of the evening before.  
  
They are awoken by Julie walking into the room. She had no idea Xander spent the night. She is clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, Kate, I had no idea...I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Julie, you had a bad time last night. Come on in."  
  
Xander adds. "Yea, Julie, and if you need to talk to Kate alone I'll..."  
  
Xander begins to get up but Kate stops him.  
  
"Ah, Xander...you have a little problem, remember?"  
  
Xander looks at himself then gets it. He's buck naked.  
  
"Oh, yea. I guess I have to stay."  
  
After a good laugh Julie assures the boy.  
  
"Xander, after what you did for us last night I think you are entitled to stay."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
After a leisurely breakfast Julie returns to her home. Xander and Kate have a discussion.  
  
"Xander, with all the excitement we never really talked about your plans."  
  
"Kate, at this point I don't really have any long range plans. But, while I'm here I think I'll visit a friend of mine."  
  
"Xander, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. I'm very attracted to you. If you decide you've found whatever it is you're searching for and it doesn't involve another woman, look me up."  
  
"Thank you, Kate, I sure will."  
  
They exchange a very warm kiss. Then Xander leaves. He has an ex girlfriend to look up. He has no idea why, but something keeps telling him to visit her. He pulls out a card from his wallet. "Angel Investigations"  
  
Twenty minutes later he finds himself outside the address. As he is going up the elevator all his memories of Cordelia Chase fill his mind, especially his betrayal of her with Willow. Cordelia did not dump him. She had changed an awful lot just to be with him. What he did to her was inexcusable. They never really talked about it either.  
  
When Cordelia first sees Xander she can't help herself. She gets him in a very tender hug. When they break they stare at each other for a few seconds. They share a very nice kiss. Then Cordelia calmly steps back and floors Xander with a punch to his jaw. Xander wasn't expecting it. He hits the ground like a ton of bricks. Wesley saw the last few seconds of the kiss and all of the knockout. He bends down to see if he can help Xander. He looks back at Cordelia.  
  
"Ah, can you say...mixed signals?"  
  
"Xander will understand it perfectly."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Together they get Xander to the couch. He opens his eyes but must close them again to get the room to stop spinning. Once he recovers he looks at his former closet hero. She points her finger at him.  
  
"Now we're even Xander. I've been saving that up for the next time I saw you."  
  
"Which one...the punch or the kiss?"  
  
"Well...maybe both. Are you all right?"  
  
"I guess I'll live but I never want to get on your wrong side again."  
  
Xander joins Wesley and Cordelia for lunch. Cordelia is very curious.  
  
"Xander, why are you here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. BUFFY'S TURN 3\23

TITLE : BUFFY'S TURN 3\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the Buffy characters belong to Josh Whedon and others.  
  
ROMANTIC PAIRING: In the end B\X....until then a few assorted flings. X\Kate, X\C  
  
SUMMARY: The path to B\X is rocky and filled with angst...nothing comes easy on a Hellmouth. In this part Buffy is very angry at Riley for not telling her Xander left. And our hero has a brief encounter with an old friend.  
  
CHAPTER: 3- GREAT TIMING SLAYER  
  
The first thing Cordelia notices about Xander is that he has matured, gotten a whole lot more serious about life in general. So has she. Nobody stays young for very long in this business. Get serious or get dead. The first thing Wesley notices is that Cordelia never quite got over her love for Xander. It is not hard to notice. Cordelia has an errand to run.  
  
"Xander, you can come with me to collect a bill."  
  
"Only if you promise not to cold cock me again?"  
  
"Well, you don't have Willow in the car do you?"  
  
Xander gets very serious. What he did to Cordelia was not one of his finer moments. His former closet partner sees the shift in his mood. She knows he never meant to hurt her.  
  
"Look, Xander, you had your punishment. I feel better now."  
  
Xander feels his jaw. "You've been working out haven't you?"  
  
Xander continues to stare at Cordelia as she drives. She notices.  
  
"What Xander? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"What about that kiss?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"That depends?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
Cordelia decides she has made herself vulnerable enough for one day. She changes the subject.  
  
"How is Buffy, Xander?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy has never felt this bad. She cannot pinpoint the exact reason for the pain but her entire being is shaken. She mopes around for the next few days barely able to get out of bed. She can't help it. She is thinking about Xander. He must have heard about her problem by now. Why hasn't he come to see her?  
  
She hasn't even seen Riley. He has tried to call but she hasn't been taking any calls at all. Willow comes to see her. Buffy has reluctantly agreed to attend a meeting at the magic shop.  
  
"Buffy, what's the problem?"  
  
"Willow, I can't explain it. I feel lost. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Have you and Riley been having a bad time?"  
  
Buffy lets out with a nervous laugh before answering.  
  
"That's funny, Will. I...I haven't even seen Riley. I can't. I mean I just need to be alone to get over this. Willow, do you think Xander will be at the meeting?"  
  
The redhead looks at Buffy funny. The Slayer asks again.  
  
"I mean he usually makes me feel better."  
  
"Buffy, I haven't seen Xander but, I'm sure he'll be there. He always is."  
  
"Willow, do you think he...I mean do you think Xander still...likes me?"  
  
"Buffy you are wigging me out here. Are you sure you and Riley are okay?"  
  
"I don't even know, Will. I haven't even thought about him."  
  
"But you have thought about Xander?"  
  
"No...yes...well I guess I have."  
  
"Buffy, are you in trouble?"  
  
The Slayer doesn't answer as they approach the magic shop. Riley, Tara and Giles are there. Riley greets Buffy warmly. When she doesn't see Xander she questions Giles.  
  
"Is Xander coming Giles?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy, I haven't seen him since that business with Anya."  
  
She is obviously upset. "I thought he would be here by now."  
  
Riley is put off by her enthusiasm about Xander. "Why are you so concerned about his whereabouts Buffy?"  
  
Everybody looks at her curious for the answer. The Slayer is clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Because he's part of the group. He's part of...me."  
  
At the last part Buffy closes her eyes. Riley finally decides to tell her.  
  
"Xander won't be here, Buffy."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he won't. He...left Sunnydale."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Now everyone is puzzled. Willow inquires.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He came to my house to tell me he was leaving."  
  
"Riley, why would he come to see you? You and he aren't exactly..."  
  
Buffy finishes the thought.  
  
"You hate each other. Why would he confide in you?"  
  
Giles adds his two cents. He addresses the ex-commando.  
  
"He asked you to make sure you took care of Buffy, didn't he?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Buffy is very upset. "You knew he was gone but you didn't say anything? You knew I..."  
  
She doesn't finish but Riley gets it.  
  
"I knew you what Buffy?"  
  
"You knew he is my friend and I need him you bastard!"  
  
The gang is shocked with her passion about this. Riley is pissed.  
  
"Is that what this whole thing is about Buffy? Your whole feeling of dread and loss. Its about him...about Xander?"  
  
She doesn't back down. "Look, Riley, you're not getting out of this. You knew he is important to us."  
  
"Why don't you say it Buffy? Important to you! Say it!"  
  
Buffy only sighs. Riley walks to the other side of the room. It is obvious that Riley is right.  
  
Willow and Giles look at each other. They are both wondering if Buffy is going to get over this. Neither of them had any idea how much the Slayer needs Xander. It may be too late to do anything about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. BUFFY'S TURN 4\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 4\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
SUMMARY: B\X BUT A LONG ROCKY ROAD TILL WE GET THERE. IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT FEW BUFFY GOES OFF THE DEEP END, MEETS FAITH, THE GANG BANDS TOGETHER, GETS A NEW GIG AND STILL HANDLES HELLMOUTH PROBLEMS.  
  
CHAPTER: 4- XANDER COMES HOME  
  
Buffy Anne Summers is a mess. She feels alone and lost. She didn't know what she had in Xander. He is gone. Buffy is walking on some very dangerous ground here. She stops associating with the gang, becoming an independent and reckless slayer. One night on patrol she senses a presence in the far end of the cemetery. It is a very familiar one. After dispatching an overmatched vamp she approaches the figure.  
  
"Are you here for a reason?"  
  
"I hear you are on your own these days?"  
  
"Yea, so what?"  
  
"So, have you dropped the goody, goody two shoes routine?"  
  
"Look, Faith, you're lucky I don't try to kill your ass. What do you want?"  
  
"Do you want to have some fun?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Buffy follows her fellow slayer to a warehouse. About five vamps are loading a huge tractor trailer. Another five are idling about keeping guard. Faith approaches them.  
  
"Hey look "B" some guys loading a truck. Let's watch."  
  
One of the vamps addresses her. "If you know when you're healthy little girl you'll get your ass out of here."  
  
Faith goes right up to the back of the truck and hits the first vamp she can reach. Buffy doesn't know why but she does the same. The fight is brutal, mostly for the vamps. After they are dispatched Faith spills gasoline all over the loading dock and sets it ablaze. Then she grabs Buffy and takes off. When they get safely away Buffy questions her.  
  
"Faith, what the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Just doing a favor for a friend, a benefactor actually."  
  
"You mean you got paid to do that?"  
  
"Not all of us can rely on mommy and daddy for support, "B". Welcome to the real world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Buffy off on her own crusade the gang has to debate its future. Giles has been contacted by a group of independent operatives who are very interested in their little set up, especially its familiarity with the workings of the underworld. They are very interested in Xander whom they contacted independently. The boy agreed to undergo some very intense training. On one of the sessions he is introduced to a very familiar figure.  
  
"I don't believe it. Of all the people to run into."  
  
"It's a small world. How is Willow, Xander?"  
  
"Oz she sort of...well she..."  
  
"I know about her bi-sexuality, Xander."  
  
"Oh well in that case she is fine. She has a girl friend, Tara. They are very happy together."  
  
Oz smiles but Xander can tell he has mixed feelings. He changes the subject.  
  
"How did you get into this?"  
  
"They sort of picked me."  
  
Xander and Oz do well. They are use to working together. They make it through the grueling training with flying colors. They are selected for a special mission. It is suppose to be a training mission. They engage some other-worldly creatures. Only their experience in Sunnydale enables them to survive. Their employers are very impressed. But, our heroes have some questions about their new bosses.  
  
"Oz, what are the chances that last mission was really a training mission?"  
  
"Very little."  
  
"So I guess you could say we're not trainees anymore?"  
  
"That's my guess."  
  
"Tell me do you completely trust these guys?"  
  
"Xander, I trust you because you just saved my life a couple of times but that's as far as it goes."  
  
"Well, I want the gig but I think we better rely on each other for a reality check from time to time."  
  
"My man!"  
  
Xander and Oz exchange a high five.  
  
When they get back to barracks there is some one waiting for them, some one very familiar. It is Rupert Giles. Xander can't believe it.  
  
"G-man, don't tell me you and these guys are with each other?"  
  
"The name is still Giles, Xander, and every one is on a need to know basis. It appears you two have been assigned to me. And we will be based in Sunnydale. You are still in your training phase."  
  
Xander and Oz just look at each other. Giles continues.  
  
"With Buffy gone the way she has I had to come up with a way to continue with our Hellmouth activities. We will form a team to carry out various assignments and in return we will be able to continue to deal with the riff raff of Sunnydale."  
  
Xander is not listening. He is stuck on Giles's words concerning Buffy."  
  
"Giles, what do you mean; with Buffy gone the way she has?"  
  
"After you left, Xander, Buffy just couldn't cope with her calling."  
  
"After I left? What did me leaving have to do with Buffy?"  
  
"It appears you meant more to her than anyone realized."  
  
"Wait a minute, Giles, I don't understand. What about Riley?"  
  
"Xander, you will have to ask the girls about any of that. My problem is that I have a rogue slayer on my hands and she may have even joined together with her fellow Slayer"  
  
"You mean Faith?" Giles nods.  
  
Oz has a question. "When you say Rogue slayer do you mean she joined the other side?"  
  
"Not exactly. But she is dangerously close to a world she knows nothing about."  
  
Oz has a come back. "You mean that whole gray area out there between good and evil."  
  
Xander adds. "Like the one we're in?"  
  
Giles doesn't answer.  
  
Xander can't believe it. He left sunnydale because he thought he wasn't needed in Buffy's life. He is still very angry with her but is quite saddened by the news of her apparent split with the Scooby gang. Part of him is glad he is going back home. Giles has more news.  
  
"Willow and Tara will be part of our team also. Their knowledge of computers will be put to good use."  
  
Oz can only sigh at the name of the redhead for whom he still has an undying love. He left because he couldn't control the beast within him. He has since solved that problem but never returned to his former girl friend. Now the reunion will be very interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy is lost. She is completely burned out from all the tension and fear and darkness and evil all around her all the time. Running with Faith is a stress reliever. Just let it all hang out. Somewhere deep within her Buffy knows this is not the answer but she just has no other alternative at the moment. On one of their reckless endeavors they run into a familiar character. They are surrounded by 8 vamps in full game faces, trained vamps filled with anger and blood lust. Faith kicks out of a dangerous jam, Buffy takes a blow to the head before dusting the culprit. One behemoth slugs the blonde slayer with a baseball bat to the head. Faith is subdued by a trio of vermin as she tries to help her fellow slayer. All looks pretty grim until a bleach blonde leather jacket clad figure enters the fray. He starts furiously kicking tail. Buffy recovers and joins him while Faith breaks from her problem. The remaining monsters are no match for the two slayers and Spike. It was a dangerous and risky fight. Spike comments.  
  
"Now that was a good fight!"  
  
Buffy doesn't share his enthusiasm. "I'm glad you think so."  
  
Hey, Slayer, you'll get use to it. They told me you got rid of the halo. It will be good to have you on this side."  
  
"Oh, and what exactly is this side, Spike?"  
  
Faith answers for him. "The wild side, "B", the side that tells it like it is. We're slayers, freaks. We run till we drop, live life to the fullest. We take what we want and we do what we want. And we dare anyone to stop us!"  
  
Spike slides up close to Faith. "I always did like you best, Faith."  
  
Buffy just walks out. Faith turns to Spike. "She'll be all right. Just give her some time." 


	5. BUFFY'S TURN 5\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 5\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE  
  
SUMMARY: Xander and Oz get very good, Xander and Faith get it on, Buffy gets more pathetic but, in the end our two destined lovers will finally come together as written in the stars. I couldn't stand in their way even if I tried. Just like in the show: it's inevitable...Spike and Ben and all the other males in the Sunnydale world be dammed....we know its coming!!  
  
SPOILERS: Well, except for what I just said I guess none.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 5-You Are A Plague Upon My Household  
  
Things have happened fast for Xander Harris. He went from high school to construction to wanderer to black ops operator all in a very short time. Things have changed dramatically for him. All except one thing. No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries he cannot shake the slayer from his heart. Buffy Anne Summers, world savior deluxe, blonde headed vixen of his heart, warm and fuzzy holder of all the deep dreams and desires of his soul. Now she is wild and reckless and hard-assed. Xander cannot purge her presence for his heart and in all truth, doesn't want to either. But, like her at the moment, he is occupied with other endeavors.  
  
Giles has introduced Xander to a tall and talented brunette by the name of Inez Rodriquez. She is to become part of his so-called network, a group of people with whom he will plan and carry out various missions for his bosses. Oz is also assigned various co-operators as well. They are suppose to keep them independent of one another but Xander and the wolf share everything. They have decided that is the best chance for their survival since both agreed that they can only trust each other despite their employers monetary kindness and apparent liking of their two new super agents (as they are now called.)  
  
Inez, among other things is an expert with the sword. Xander has been learning from her as fast as is possible. He has developed a tremendous work ethic when it comes to skills to aid his survival  
  
Inez is impressed. "Xander, you're pretty damned good for a punk kid!"  
  
"Kid, oh I guess you're what...two years older than me?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Xander but I'm afraid I'm much older than that."  
  
Xander senses something in Inez, a certain sadness.  
  
"Inez, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, Xander."  
  
"You're a beautiful and energetic woman. But you have this sadness in your eyes, deep sadness. What happened to you?"  
  
She looks at Xander intently before answering. "Do you really want to know Xander?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"My whole family was wiped out by some of our enemies."  
  
"Ah....do we have a lot of enemies?"  
  
Inez just looks at him. Xander actually knows what she is feeling. In this business it is hard to trust anyone.  
  
"Inez, I make you a promise. Oz and I are on your side and we always will be on your side."  
  
"Xander you barely know me."  
  
He walks closer to her and touches her face. "Inez, I'm use to Sunnydale. For some reason you develop the ability to sense good and evil. I can read your heart and I like what it says."  
  
Xander and the Brunette embrace very warmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz pays a visit to the magic shop. Willow and Tara are there along with Giles. He is briefing them on their part in the new operation. As soon as the wolf enters the shop Willow sees him. Giles did not mention that they would be working together. The witch is shocked. And the look on her face upsets Tara.  
  
"Willow, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Tara...that's...Oz."  
  
Tara instinctively reaches for Willow's hand. She has never felt jealous before but she knows Oz was not just a heterosexual fling for Willow. He is a real competitor for her heart.  
  
Willow is too stunned to do anything but stare. Oz moves to the table. He looks his former girl friend in the eye.  
  
"Hello, Willow." He looks at Tara. "And you must be Tara. Glad to meet you."  
  
He sticks out his hand for Tara to shake. Willow is still staring. She tries to open her mouth but nothing will come out. Giles decides to intervene.  
  
"Willow, Tara, Oz will be part of our group. He will be one of the field agents. He will be trained to follow your guide."  
  
The redhead is just too non-plussed to say anything. She thought she might see Oz again in the future...somewhere... but was just not ready for it right now. As emotions flood into her, anger, sorrow...love. She just cannot deal right now. She gets up.  
  
"Giles...I can't. I have...to go. I'm sorry. Tara, I'll call you later."  
  
She doesn't even acknowledge Oz. The wolf watches with Giles and Tara as she proceeds to leave in a hurry. Tara feels a need to cover for her girl friend. She looks at Giles.  
  
"Ah, she just wasn't expecting to see him. It's been such a long time."  
  
Oz is a little perturbed. He didn't leave because he didn't love Willow. He left because he did. He didn't want to put her through what he had before. But now it is different. He has control of the daemon within him. In fact Giles has come up with something which can re-produce the increased strength and sensitivity of wolfness without the messy side effects.  
  
"You don't have to explain Willow to me. I know all about her."  
  
"I was talking to Giles, Oz. Not to you."  
  
"I'm going to follow her."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. She likes..."  
  
Oz interrupts. "I told you. You don't have to tell me anything about her. I know her as good as you do, maybe even better."  
  
"Don't go attacking me Oz. I was civil to you."  
  
"Yea, you can afford to be you're the winner right now!"  
  
With that Oz stomps out. Tara looks at Giles. The watcher shakes his head.  
  
"You kids and your matters of the heart. Its like an American soap opera!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
On his way home from training Xander comes upon a small dark haired girl battling three horned monsters twice her size. It is Faith. She has dispatched two of them but is having much trouble with a third. He walks up to her.  
  
"You need some help, Faith?"  
  
When she sees it's Xander she smirks.  
  
"Ah, I think this is a little over your head little boy."  
  
"Are you sure Faith, I've gotten a little better."  
  
"What are you going to do curse at him?"  
  
Xander just shrugs his shoulder as the monster slams Faith into a chain link fence.  
  
"All right Faith, do your bad ass routing till the end...see you around...maybe."  
  
Since Faith is getting roundly beaten she decides to take him up on his offer.  
  
"Ah, Harris, can't you recognize a girl's cry for help?"  
  
Xander grabs his sword. He stands behind the behemoth after it pummels Faith to the ground. In one furious swipe of the sword he slices into the back of it's neck. The momentum carries it cleanly through to the other end.  
  
The monster is standing still, his body still in shock from the clean beheading. The head still sits atop the body as Faith jumps up to face it again. She didn't see Xander's swipe.  
  
"Ah, Harris...now would be a nice time to begin your help."  
  
"Oh, okay...I've developed a new power." He goes to the beast.  
  
"I can scare things to death." He pushes on the monster's head.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
The head falls. Faith has her mouth open. Then she sees the sword.  
  
That sound I heard. That, swoosh. That was you?"  
  
He nods. Faith approaches him. "Damn, Harris, now you have me excited."  
  
She moves even closer to him planting a kiss on his lips. Xander likes it.  
  
"Ooh, excited tastes real good on you."  
  
"My apartment is very close to here, Xander."  
  
"Lead the way. I'm not busy right now."  
  
They go to Faith's apartment. They engage in some decent love making. Xander comments.  
  
"Hey, remind me to help you like say...once a week."  
  
"Hell, I never knew you were this exciting Harris. Look me up any time. Now go, I have to meet "B" for supper."  
  
"I didn't have supper yet."  
  
"I told you I'm eating with Buffy."  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing her."  
  
"Yea, but she won't like what we just did."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because she made me promise not to use you for one of my boy toys. So get out Harris."  
  
"Can't I even get dressed?"  
  
"Get out Xander!"  
  
"Hell, next time tell me I won't have time to get dressed. I'll keep my clothes on."  
  
While pushing him out. "You're a complicated man, aren't you? Deal, Xander, deal!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy starts running with Spike. She turns down his advances but still raises hell with the de-froked vampire. She is in full "Bitch" mode. She is empty inside but refuses to face her feelings. She was very angry with Xander for leaving her. It has turned into a disdain. Its easier to hate him and loathe him then it is to face anything she feels for him. Spike is close to evil just like she is now. But the Vamp lives his life there. Our hero is only there because she doesn't know how to go on the way she was. Buffy had the world on her shoulders for a long time now. What most people forget is that she is still a young woman with needs and fears and weaknesses. Unconsciously she knew Xander was her stability, and more. But she just never could see her way clearly to him. Hellmouth has a way of clouding everything. Now, she thinks he rejected her too. So Spike and,of course, Faith with their self-destructive and sad outlook on things prevail in her world now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz catches up to Willow right before she reaches her room. He reaches to her but she tries to get away from him. He won't let her.  
  
"Willow, you're not even going to talk to me?"  
  
"Why, Oz, why did you come back now?"  
  
"Willow, I didn't ask to be sent here. It just happened."  
  
Willow softens up a little.  
  
"Giles told me you can control your wolfiness. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Honey, I was going to but then I heard about you and...Tara. I didn't know how to respond. I still don't."  
  
"I'm happy, Oz. I really am."  
  
"I know, Willow. And I'm not here to make you unhappy either."  
  
Finally, Willow gives into her feelings and warmly hugs her former soul mate. They both shed tears of sadness...but also happiness as neither knew if they would ever see each other again. It feels so good to be in each other's arms again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz and Xander are sent on a mission to invade the strong hold of a so- called "Slave Trader". He deals in drugs and bodies...live bodies to be sold into a special kind of slavery. Women are kept as sex objects and as blood banks for well to do Vampires. The black market for such bodies is apparently very high. This is one assignment our heroes don't mind doing. Giles, Tara and Willow set up shop in a well equipped high tech van close to the strong hold. Together they penetrate it and free the current crop of perspective slaves. They were especially concerned with one particular woman, a Janice Hill. They have no idea why but she is to be brought back to Sunnydale. Xander sets her up in a motel as he was instructed. She is still quite traumatized and asks Xander to stay with her. Janice is a very petite woman standing about 5'4" with jet black hair and very gentle feature. She appears some what frail. After watching her get some rest Xander takes her out for dinner. After the meal they just stroll down town for a few minutes. They sit down on a bench. Xander is just trying to soothe her.  
  
"Janice, I swear I'm not going to let anyone bother you. You'll be safe."  
  
On the other side of the street two familiar figures are doing there own form of strolling. It is Buffy with her new running mate, Spike himself.  
  
When Buffy sees Xander, she freezes for a minute. When she sees him fondling Janice a wave of jealousy comes over her...and anger. She approaches him.  
  
"Look, Spike, Xander boy has a new little friend."  
  
Spike responds. "Well, I'll be damned. It must be the losers club."  
  
Xander stares at Buffy for a few seconds. He recognizes her look. He has been victim of it before. He tries to be calm since he has Janice with him and she has had enough trouble.  
  
"Hello, Buffy. Hello Spike."  
  
Buffy approaches Janice menacingly. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend, Xander?"  
  
"This is Janice. Janis this is Buffy and Spike."  
  
"Do you two want to join us for a little fun?"  
  
"No thanks, Buff."  
  
"Well, maybe your girl friend wants to come?"  
  
Janice looks at Buffy hard. "I don't want any part of what you're doing."  
  
"Oh, arrogant little floosie, aren't you?"  
  
Xander instinctively moves in front of Janice. Buffy notices and doesn't like it.  
  
"Oh, protective of her are we?" She pushes Xander to the side.  
  
"Won't work, Xander, remember I know who you are."  
  
Spike gets a kick out of that one. Xander asks Buffy and Spike to come to the side. Spike puts his arm around Xander in a condescending manner. Xander has to swallow his desire to knock it off. Janice does not need any more trouble.  
  
"Buffy, Janice had a rough time. Could you go easy on her?"  
  
Spike speaks up. "Oh, is your little girl friend having a problem? Are you protecting her big man?"  
  
Buffy speaks up. "Why don't you let somebody else protect her, Xander. What are you going to do if trouble comes?"  
  
Spike flashes him a real demeaning smile. Buffy grabs hold of him.  
  
"Let's go, Spike, we bothered the little boy enough." They walk away. Xander goes back to Janice.  
  
"Look, Janice, I have to say one more thing to them. If they do something to me just meet me back at your house, okay?"  
  
She nods. Xander catches up to them. He has got to tell Buffy something for her own good. He doesn't believe she meant to give Janice a rough time.  
  
"Buffy, when did you add being cruel to your act? I told you Janice was in bad shape."  
  
Buffy just stares. Xander says one more thing as he is leaving.  
  
"You're pathetic, Buffy!"  
  
The slayer reacts to this. She grabs him "I'll kick your ass, Xander."  
  
He doesn't back down. "And, what? Then you wouldn't be pathetic?"  
  
Xander looks into a store window. He sees a mirror. "There's a mirror over there, Buffy. Go look at yourself in it. That girl back there is in trouble. She didn't need any wise ass vampire slayer and her vampire boyfriend trying to intimidate her!"  
  
Buffy gets very angry. She roughly grabs him looking into his eyes. She is shocked by what she sees in his eyes. No fear, no intimidation. Only disgust...and pity. She lets him go. Xander goes over to Spike.  
  
"You should get a saddle and ride her."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean Xander boy?"  
  
"You figure it out, asshole!"  
  
Spike grabs at Xander but Buffy shakes him off. They both just stare as he goes back to Janice. 


	6. BUFFY'S TURN 6,7\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 6\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE  
  
SUMMARY: Deep down Buffy knows she is messing up big time. Hopefully Xander can save her before she gets too far gone. He might be the only one who can. With Oz back our favorite witch's life has gotten very uncomfortable. Oz has never stopped loving her. She moved on with Tara but she didn't have Oz around every day to remind her of what was.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 6- A PLAGUE ON MY HOUSE HOLD, TWO  
  
Buffy is very upset and pre-occupied as she and Spike continue their romp through down town Sunnydale. Spike doesn't like it.  
  
"All right, Slayer, why the long face. Ever since we saw your former play mate you've been like a dead slayer walking."  
  
"Well I thought I might see how your side of the grave feels."  
  
"Very funny...you don't have the hots for that little boy, do you?"  
  
"No, he's...he was my friend."  
  
"And rumor has it you took it pretty hard when he left."  
  
"Maybe I did, so what?"  
  
"Well if you want I'll work on him. Get him to join us or else."  
  
Leave him alone, Spike. Besides he wouldn't join us anyway. He's not..."  
  
Buffy just trails off. Spike continues to look at her.  
  
"Oh, great, now I have to compete with Xander boy for your attention. Commando man was bad enough."  
  
Buffy gets angry. Xander left her and she still hasn't forgiven him. All of a sudden he is back and thinks he is going to get in her face as he use to do. But not this time. If he wanted to have something to say about her life he should have stayed around. Besides he is a civilian and doesn't know anything about it anyway. He can't relate to her on a deep level, on the level she needs some one. Buffy breaks out of her thoughts.  
  
"Lets go party, Spike."  
  
"Okay, now that's what I want to hear. We'll pick up Faith and turned the town out."  
  
"Do you really like Faith better than me?"  
  
"Well, I want to kill you more. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"William, you're such a charmer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander can't get his mind off Buffy. Giles has tried to get her back. Willow has tried repeatedly. Even Riley has tried but to no avail. But he cannot just let her go like this. Right now she hasn't done anything real bad, just irresponsible. She hasn't crossed the line, the one between good and evil. Xander has gotten some insight to that line himself recently. So far his assignments are ones he can support but what if he is told to do something bad. He and Oz have no illusions that their employers are completely good. In fact they can feel the presence of some very un acceptable levels of evil in some of the characters they have dealt with. Characters supposedly on their side.  
  
But Xander cannot allow Buffy to get that far out there. In addition to loving her he also feels somewhat responsible for her present condition. It happened right after he left and even Giles thinks it had to do with him. So he has to try to talk some sense into her. He goes to her house one evening. She is very surprised to see him.  
  
"Xander, what the hell do you want? It's night time. Didn't your Mommy tell you its dangerous to be on the streets of Sunnydale after dark?"  
  
"You mean it's dangerous because there's people like you out there?"  
  
"Funny boy, ...didn't you get enough abuse the other night?"  
  
"This isn't about me. It's about you."  
  
"Oh, I see. You've been elected to tell me once and for all how bad I've become."  
  
"Sorry, Slayer, you seem to have convinced every one else you're too far out there. They have their own gig now. This is just me coming to you."  
  
"You're pitiful, Xander. Do you know how ridiculous it is for you to love me? You called me pathetic. What do you think is going to happen between you and I?"  
  
"Buffy, my puppy dog crush on you is long over. But I do care about you. That scene the other night with Janice was close, real close to pushing you off the edge."  
  
"What edge?"  
  
"The edge of good and evil, Buffy."  
  
"Xander, what the hell would you know about the edge of good and evil?"  
  
"More than you know, Slayer."  
  
Buffy is tired talking. "Are you finished with the sermon, Xander?"  
  
"Look, Buffy, how about dropping the bad-asses routine and come back and join us."  
  
Buffy approaches Xander. She grabs him by the collars of his coat. "Xander get out of my life. If I can't get rid of you with insults I have no problem kicking your ass. You are a ridiculous little boy."  
  
Xander is unfazed. "You know Slayer you ought to feel lucky I don't take what you're saying to heart. You and I both know a little secret, don't we? This ridiculous little boy is deeper in there (pointing to her heart) then you want to admit, isn't he?"  
  
This really gets Buffy mad. "You have three seconds to get off my porch."  
  
"Look into my eyes Buffy, like you did the other night. Do you see any fear in there? You're not scaring me away. I'm not getting out of your life."  
  
Spike comes onto the porch. "Well, if it isn't Buffy's former lap dog. Did you fetch the paper for her?"  
  
Xander shakes off Buffy's hold and start to leave. "That's pretty funny, Spike. I actually have to laugh."  
  
"It wasn't suppose to be funny mate. You're getting on my nerves."  
  
"Well I guess you just can't help it. You're funny whether you want to be or not."  
  
Spike goes after Xander again but Buffy stops him. "He was just leaving Spike. She turns to Xander.  
  
"Get the hell out of here now, Xander!"  
  
The boy leaves disgusted. But he moved Buffy. No small matter there. The thing Buffy can't get out of her mind is the look in Xander's eyes. Honest eyes...sincere eyes...She knows deep down she could really use those eyes. But he is just a civilian. Her life is rough and tough and...and what? She can't answer. Xander always does the right thing. He always tells her what she needs to hear whether she wants to hear it or not. But now he said his crush on her is over. Besides she saw the look in his eyes. He hates her now.  
  
Xander and Oz have a mission. They are to raid a warehouse, free a prisoner and take her to a designated spot for pick up. Both are equipped with cameras. They are monitored from a trailer which is manned by none other than Giles, Willow and Tara. As Xander and Oz approach the factory they hear music.  
  
"Sounds like a party's going on in their."  
  
Willow responds. "Yes, it is suppose to be some type of night club."  
  
Xander stops. Oz looks at him. "Lets go, Xander."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That's my favorite song they're playing."  
  
Willow scolds him from the trailer. "I'm glad Giles didn't hear that, Xander. Get in there, now!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
The red head has one last thing to say before they go in.  
  
"Oz, be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will Willow."  
  
Now its Xander's turn to comment.  
  
"Hey, if you two are going to get personal tune me out for the touchy-feely stuff okay?"  
  
Willow and Tara exchange a sad glance in the trailer. Tara breaks the moment.  
  
"Guys, it sounds like a crowd in there, be careful."  
  
They stroll in. They are both dressed in fatigues with black face and bandannas covering their hair. Head phones and cameras complete the outfit. There are about fifteen people dancing wildly to the pulsating music coming from two huge speakers suspended from the high ceiling. Xander sees something that shocks him.  
  
"Shit, Willow do you have the picture yet?"  
  
"Yes I do. I see her. It's Buffy."  
  
Oz adds. "And Spike!"  
  
Xander hesitates. "Put Giles on."  
  
The watcher answers. "I see them, Xander. But, mission proceeds."  
  
"What if they ID me?"  
  
"We'll deal with that later. We have a time issue here. Mission proceeds as ordered."  
  
Xander and Oz just shrug their shoulders. Oz takes a strategic position on a cat walk high above the dancers. Xander walks out to the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Oz, can you see the speaker wires?"  
  
Two rapid seconds later both speakers shatter and the music stops. A few people scream and try to move away from Xander .He tries to garble his voice.  
  
"Good evening folks. Just be calm and no one will get hurt."  
  
Oz turns on his lighted scope."  
  
"You'll notice a little red lighted circle dancing about you. It's not for your enjoyment. It's to make sure you stay where you are. And for those daemons in the crowd. We haven't forgotten you. Think two words; wooden bullets."  
  
Willow speaks. "Xander, the room is in the back to the right. Oz, mark the two guys in the back row closest to the room."  
  
As Xander makes a move toward the room the two thugs in the back brake to defend whatever is back there...a big mistake. Two rifle bursts later both burst to ashes.  
  
Buffy is getting into battle readiness but doesn't move. So far its nothing for her to be concerned with. Two less daemons in the world is nothing to get mad about.She swears there is something familiar about this guy, though.  
  
Five minutes later Xander emerges from the back room with a hooded figure whose hands are tied behind her back. He takes one last look at the dancers before leaving.  
  
"Thanks for your co-operation."  
  
He leaves. Oz and he then load their cargo into a jeep wagon and proceed to take off.  
  
The hooded woman speaks. "Are you rescuing me?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Can I have my hood removed?"  
  
Oz looks at Xander through the rear view mirror.  
  
"I'll do that if you're having trouble breathing but I'll still have to blind fold you."  
  
"Gee thanks you're so humane. So more strong armed stuff, huh?"  
  
"We're not strong arming you."  
  
Oz has a question for the woman as Xander removes her hood and releases her hands.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Myrrh Kennings."  
  
"Doesn't mean anything. Why were you being held prisoner?"  
  
"You guys are really well informed aren't you? Do you always take assignments without knowing what's going on?"  
  
They drop Myra off at the designated place. She is taken in another car. She apparently knows the person who picked her up. She doesn't protest. Afterward Oz And Xander talk.  
  
"This is getting harder, Xander."  
  
"I know, we don't even know who we're helping half the time."  
  
"Yea, we're not into evil. We both had enough with the Hellmouth."  
  
"From now on we pump everyone for the details."  
  
"Has my vote...Hey, Xander, shall I say it?"  
  
They both laugh. Xander takes the words right from his mouth.  
  
"What the hell was Buffy doing there?"  
  
"This gets weirder by the job. You have to talk to her, man."  
  
Why, I'm not her keeper you know?"  
  
"No, you only moan her name in your sleep half the night."  
  
Xander is embarrassed. "Remind me to take a sleeping pill from now on."  
  
He turns very serious. "Oz, could you have shot her if she interfered?"  
  
Oz avoids answering. "I could have shot him, no problem."  
  
"Yea, I was thinking along those lines myself"  
  
Buufy and Spike talk "What the hell was that all about, Spike? Who owns this place?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well whoever it is apparently kidnapped that woman."  
  
"I think the guy's some kind of drug lord or something."  
  
"And we're partying in his place?"  
  
"Relay, Slayer, if we have to kill him later we will."  
  
"But in the meantime we're his guests?"  
  
"Well now don't go all soft on me Buffy. I mean who's really evil? It's a whole grey area anyway."  
  
"It didn't use to be."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 7\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy finds out Xander slept with Faith. She does something stupid thus jeopardizing Xander's love for her. She goes to see Willow trying to mend her ways.  
  
  
  
The scene at the factory really wigged Buffy out. She lays on her bed. She could have sworn that commando was Xander. She knows that's impossible but it sure did seem like it. Maybe its because she has Xander on her brain. His speech about evil really moved her. Maybe he's right about the whole thing.  
  
Later that week she is out with Faith. Buffy is quiet and pensive. Faith questions her.  
  
"Are you okay, "B"?"  
  
"I don't know. Xander showed up at my house the other night. He really got on me for all this wild stuff I've been doing lately."  
  
"Oh yea, he's got a lot of room to talk."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You and he still never...you know...did the deed?"  
  
"Nope, we're still just friends. Well, I mean we use to be."  
  
"He's very good."  
  
Buffy is shocked. "How do you know, Faith?"  
  
"We sort of ran into each other."  
  
"I asked you to leave my friends alone, Faith."  
  
"It wasn't like that, "B". He saved my ass one night. We had a mutual moment. We rolled!"  
  
Buffy is shocked and hurt. She almost feels...betrayed. Faith sees her reaction.  
  
"You don't have feelings for him do you?"  
  
Buffy tries to recover. "Of course not. Just forget it...let's go."  
  
Buffy does anything but forget it.She can't stop thinking about it. That bastard! What kind of crap is he trying to pull on her. That big speech about good and evil and then he sleeps with her!!!  
  
She is enraged. She finds the address to his new apartment, knocking on the door. Xander answers. His hear soars at first until he sees the look in her eyes. He goes to her.  
  
"What can I do for you, Buff?"  
  
"You hypocritical bastard! What the hell are you trying to pull on me?"  
  
She grabs him harshly and knocks him up against the building. Xander is shocked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Buffy?"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She swings at him but he ducks. She tries another but he blocks it.  
  
"Buffy, you're going to hurt me. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
She swings a couple of times but Xander's new training enables him to avoid her. She can't believe it. She tries again.  
  
"Buffy, stop the goddamned punching. Don't I get to hear it? What the hell did I do?"  
  
Buffy, all of a sudden feeling very embarrassed. "All that shit you're telling me. You took a roll in the hay with Faith didn't you? First you rolled a monster then you rolled her. Who used who, Xander?"  
  
Xander is really pissed off. He wipes some blood from his lip.You're kicking my ass because I slept with Faith? How many guys have you rolled now, Slayer? How about you and fang boy? That must be a wild and woolly romp. Ass kicking to the max. You have the guts to be in my face about Faith?"  
  
He shakes his head. "You're a joke. Are you finished kicking my ass now I have to get back in!"  
  
Buffy doesn't know what to do. She is completely mixed up now. She approaches Xander. She starts to come on to him. She tries to kiss his neck. Xander is not moved.  
  
"Stop it Buffy."  
  
"What's the matter, Xander. Don't tell me you don't want me. I can roll as good as Faith."  
  
She tries it again. Xander grabs her shoulder's pushing her away.  
  
"Stop it Buffy! Stop humiliating yourself like this. I don't want to see you like this."  
  
"Oh isn't that a shame. Are you looking for your precious Buffy the vampire slayer?"  
  
"That's who you are, Buffy. This other stuff is an act. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Oh I forgot, Mr. Xander Harris expert on Buffy Summers. You're pathetic Xander. Do you want to screw or not."  
  
This is killing Xander. He starts welling up.She makes another move on him. He can't help it. He smacks her right across the face. It totally shocks her. She stops in her tracks just staring at him for a minute. Then she starts to cry herself. She stands in front of him sobbing. Xander is so pissed off he can't see straight.  
  
Seeing her like this is traumatic for him. This is the first time he can say he has absolutely no respect for her. He puts his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Why, Buffy? Why did you do this? Was my love for you that pathetic,Slayer? Was the love of one man for you so goddamned ridiculous? Did you have to make sure you killed it? Is that part of the new Buffy, cruel and too big for her weak friends?"  
  
Xander is crying as he finishes. "This is the first time since I've met you that I have no respect for you at all."  
  
He grabs her roughly. "You killed my love for you. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to do? Is that what you came here to do, Buffy? I can't believe you."  
  
Buffy is out of it. She shocked herself by what she did. She stares at Xander, looking for some compassion in his eyes. But, all she can see is hurt and pain.  
  
"Please, Xander."  
  
"Go back to Spike, Buffy. Or maybe I'll call Angel. He'll take you...Lets have Angelus back, that will be fun don't you think!"  
  
He pushes her off his doorstep. "Get out of here, Buffy, I have to go."  
  
Buffy reluctantly leaves. She still can't believe what she just did. First she humiliated him. The she came on to him like a whore. Why did she do it? She gets a pain deep in her heart. She can't lose Xander, not again. But, she just did. And this time it's worse. She killed his love for her. The love that she didn't even know she counted on. The love that she cannot live without.  
  
Does she love Xander? Yes...but what difference does it make now? If she could only have these last few days back.  
  
Buffy has to go see some one she abandoned a long time ago, Willow. She prays that the witch will be more compassionate to her than Xander. She knocks on her door. When Willow answers she doesn't show any emotion to the slayer. Buffy hurt her when she just left the group like that.  
  
"What do you want, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy searches her best friend for any sign of compassion. Through tears she asks.  
  
"Is there any chance...any chance I could get my best friend back?"  
  
"Why, Buffy?"  
  
"Willow, please...I just did something. I just...I just really hurt Xander. I love him, Willow...I do. I don't know when it happened but it doesn't matter...I just killed his love for me."  
  
"Buffy, are you sure. Do you know how much he loved you?"  
  
"Willow, Spike and I ridiculed him every chance we got. And I found out he slept with Faith."  
  
Willows eyes bulge. "He did?"  
  
"Yea, that's when I found out I loved him But I went over his place. I...I was angry. I hit him a couple of times. Then...." Buffy starts to sob. Willow comforts her.  
  
"What, Buffy?"  
  
'I started coming on to him like...like a whore. He told me to stop. I didn't so he hit me."  
  
Willow has her mouth open.  
  
"Xander hit you, Buffy?"  
  
"I know. I was shocked too. I started crying. I thought he would comfort me but he got harder than I've ever seen him, Willow. He told me I killed his love for me. Then he told me to get away from him. Willow, I've been so stupid about every thing. I don't know what to do. Did I burn all my bridges behind me, Willow?"  
  
The slayer start sobbing Willow comforts her. They were talking outside Willow's parents house. She invites her in.  
  
"Buffy, you can come in but, Oz is here. I'll ell him we need to be alone."  
  
The slayer looks at Oz. "Hello Oz. Good to see you back."  
  
The wolf is very cold. Buffy questions him.  
  
"Did I do some thing to you, Oz?"  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question, Buffy?"  
  
Willow tries to save the day.  
  
"Oz, Buffy realizes she did..."  
  
The wolf interrupts. "Hey, I don't need an explanation. I'm not hanging on her every word. I'm not Xander!"  
  
Willow is shocked. "Oz!"  
  
"This is the new Buffy, Will. Every thing is rock and roll and out with it. If you're weak down you go." He walks past Buffy.  
  
"You know what Slayer, we all grew up, did you?"  
  
With that he storms out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. BUFFY'S TURN 8\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 8\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
SUMMARY: Okay, now we have Buffy back into the fold. But, alas and alak, now Xander is the problem. So we'll have more angst. But, if it were easy to get them together these fics would be very short, right?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 8-OH, SO SHE JUST WALKS BACK IN AND BECOMES THE MAIN PLAYER, AGAIN...NO WAY!  
  
Buffy curls up in Willow's lap. She cries to break her heart. Willow asks her.  
  
"Buffy, tell me the whole story. Why did you run from us?"  
  
The two women talk and cry and talk some more. It is very cleansing.  
  
"Buffy, I knew if we were patient you would come back to us."  
  
"Am I ever going to be able to make it up to you guys, Will?"  
  
"Well I know Giles wants you back, Buffy. And Tara and I want you back."  
  
"Will, what about Oz?"  
  
"Buffy, I honestly don't know. I'm so glad we are best friends again. I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"How does Tara feel?"  
  
"Tara loves me. She will support anything I need to do."  
  
"God, that must be really scary for her to say, Will?"  
  
Buffy has to ask about Xander. "Will, is Xander...you know, involved with any one?"  
  
"Buffy, he has this whole network of people he deals with."  
  
"And let me guess. They're all women."  
  
"Xander is very different. So is Oz."  
  
"Yea, I saw that. Hard as a rock, both of them."  
  
"They had to get that way, Buffy. A lot has changed with us too. Most of it I can't even tell you about."  
  
"You're scaring me Will!"  
  
"You need to talk to Giles as soon as possible Buffy."  
  
She goes to see her watcher. After a long, long lecture he is very forgiving. He invites her to the next meeting. Both Xander and Giles are away on a long excruciating training mission. One month of pure hell.  
  
In the mean time Buffy gets herself back into the swing of things. She goes back to being her old reliable self. But no one has told her of their extracurricular activities as of yet. She is filled with questions about Xander, of course.  
  
"Giles, where exactly is Xander?"  
  
"He's away, Buffy."  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"In a few weeks, Buffy. But, no more questions about either he or Oz, understood."  
  
Buffy is a little shocked at his reply but when she looks around both Tara and Willow just look at her emotionless. She decides to drop it.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Watcher. I'll behave."  
  
Buffy knows there are some things she is not being told. This saddens her but she knows that she went off the deep end. As least she is back where she belongs. As soon as she shows every body she can be trusted again she is sure she'll be told the whole thing.  
  
But what about Xander? She hasn't seen him since the day she tried to come on to him. Did she really kill his love for her? She can only hope that she didn't.  
  
On the way home one night she runs into Spike and Faith. The Vampire asks.  
  
"What's up Slayer? Are you deserting us?"  
  
"I can't do the wild life, Spike. It's just not me."  
  
"It's him isn't it , Buffy? The little boy. You have the bloody hots for him don't you?"  
  
"That's only part of it, Spike."  
  
"Yea, but it's a big part and he's going to pay for it every time I see him!"  
  
"No Spike, you better leave him alone! Besides, he doesn't...even care for me anymore."  
  
Spike goes away mumbling to himself. He is going to get Xamder if it's the last thing he does. Now all Buffy can think about is that she endangered Xander. She knows Spike. The blonde vampire will hunt him. What she doesn't know is that Xander has little or no fear of Spike at all.  
  
Both Xander and Oz are honing their skills at a surprising rate. Two things keep them alive, Hellmouth experience and mental toughness. They are away an extended time. Even Willow is worried. She finally asks Giles.  
  
"Giles, I know we're not suppose to ask but are they coming back to us?"  
  
"They have been detained."  
  
"Giles, that isn't a code way of saying they're..."  
  
She trails off not wanting to complete the thought.  
  
"Willow, as far as I know they are fine."  
  
Buffy is back, all the way back. She has buried herself in her training. They thwart a hellmouth opening. Xander's absence has not put any distance between them in Buffy's heart. She has tried to stop thinking about him, to try to be realistic with her feelings but she can't. She loves Xander...all the way. She only hopes that time has healed his heart where she is concerned. Every one is entitled to a bad run. She had hers, twice. But now she is back, in it until the end. If she can only have Xander to do it with her.  
  
But, there is another problem with her loving Xander, the competition. There is that Janice Hill woman. Buffy has apologized to her for the night she was cruel to her. She has even befriended her. But she loves, Xander, no doubt about it. And Willow told her about this Inez, Xander's so called personal trainer. And then there's the police woman from LA, Kate. Willow told Buffy she really likes Xander too. And last but not least there is Cordelia who is back in the picture. Willow told her she will get to meet every one at a party being thrown when Xander and Oz get back.  
  
Xander and Oz come to the end of their grueling ordeal. They are permanently assigned to the drug wars, x-files division. All that means is to Giles. Oz talks to Xander.  
  
"Willow tells me Buffy has given up the wild life. She's back to being our favorite slayer."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Oz just keeps looking at him. "Okay, wolf boy, what does that stare mean?"  
  
"You still have that basic sleep thing...the thing where you say her name and talk about her."  
  
"Well, it's just my way of getting her out of my system!"  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Oz just laughs. Xander throws some thing at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	8. BUFFY'S TURN 9\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN: 9\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAILamulet@m...  
  
DISCLAIMER: JOSH WHEDON AND OTHERS Own ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS.  
  
SUMMARY: It's Buffy's Turn.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 9-Its Personal Now, Even Oz Knows It.  
  
There is a party of sorts to welcome Xander and Oz back. Buffy is very nervous.  
  
She is over Willow's house.  
  
"Buffy, I wouldn't expect much."  
  
She gets worried. "Why, did Oz say something?"  
  
"No, Buffy, he didn't. But they are always hard when they come back from these Business trips."  
  
"Willow, do you actually know where they go?"  
  
"No comment, Buffy, and please don't ask me again."  
  
Willow has never seen Buffy this nervous.  
  
"Buffy, you really have it bad, don't you?"  
  
"Willow, I have been so stupid. I cannot believe I had him right in front of me All these years and I never knew what he meant to me."  
  
"Buffy, the whole reason you went off the deep end was because Xander left, Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Will, it is. I only just admitted that to myself."  
  
"That is very major, Buffy. Like maybe even.Angel missage major!"  
  
"I know Will. It was even worse. When I lost Angel I still had him."  
  
"Oh, Buffy.did you really come on to him like you said you did?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Will. When I screw up I go all the way."  
  
"Buffy, I'll bet he thought it was like that dance you did in front of him one time to get Angel jealous."  
  
"Thanks for bringing that up Will. I sort of had half a hope he wouldn't think about that."  
  
Willow hugs the slayer. "I'm so sorry, Buffy."  
  
When Buffy gets to the party her mouth drops. In addition to Giles, Tara, Kate,  
  
Janice Cordelia and Inez, whom she was expecting, there are three other women she wasn't.  
  
"Who are the others, Will?"  
  
"That tall one is Kathleen, a witch. The other blonde is Cynthia. The gorgeous red head is Kate's partner who Xander rescued from some vamps one time. All of them either in love with Xander or Oz."  
  
"Is Xander. like going steady with any of them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, the answeruse to be you. Let's hope it still is."  
  
"Are you the reason Oz doesn't go steady with anyone either?  
  
"Oh, Buffy, please don't go there."  
  
The guests of honor finally come. They really look beat. They get a nice round of applause. Giles approaches them.  
  
"Before you mingle, we are once again glad to have you two back from your vacation."  
  
Every one laughs. Giles hands them a glass of champagne and toasts to their return.  
  
They begin to mingle. Xander approaches Cordelia.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Cordelia." They embrace.  
  
"Well, Xander, it isn't completely for you. Giles has some work for me."  
  
Xander does not want to talk business. "Did you always smell this good?"  
  
"Are you flirting with me Xander?"  
  
"Why, you're not going to punch me again are you?"  
  
"No, but I might do that other thing I did to you."  
  
Xander just stares at the brunette for a second before moving on.  
  
He goes to a witch friend of his, Kathleen. Then he greets the others. As he is doing it he can see Buffy out of the corner of his eye. Finally he comes face to face with her. The slayer is very nervous. Xander speaks first.  
  
"Hi, Buffy."  
  
"You.well actually you look pretty tired and beat."  
  
"Well, just part of the whole vacation thing."  
  
The rest of the party is a recalling of all the experiences every one has had of the Hellmouth. Xander and Oz have had many adventures since she left the fold. She is jealous of every woman here since it is obvious Xander has enjoyed intimacy with most of them. Willow is also taken aback by the familiarity of each one with Oz. She doesn't even know how she is going to solve her romantic problems but one thing is crystal clear to her. She still loves the wolf deeply. If Tara were not this wonderful and understanding person she would have made Willow choose between them. But she is allowing the woman she loves to have her space in order to sort this thing out. But it is obvious to Willow  
  
that Oz does not have to go anywhere stag.  
  
Buffy is scared to death. All these beautiful women around in love with Xander.  
  
And she bets none of them have hurt Xander the way she has. But, none of them have the history with him that she does either. She swears she can still see that look in his eyes when he saw her for the first time tonight.  
  
All is polite and good natured, until the first meeting that is.  
  
It is obvious that Buffy has her old place back as the main player. This gets Xander furious.  
  
"Wait a minute, Giles, you mean to tell me she screws up for a year, runs wild with old Spike, makes a complete ass out of us but, now she just waltzes back into the top spot? Just like that all is forgiven. You screwed up bad but what the hell. What can we do to serve you oh slayer goddess."  
  
Giles allows Xander his little tirade but now has to restore order.  
  
"Okay, Xander, are you finished? Oz, do you wish to add anything?"  
  
"Only that I back him up one hundred percent."  
  
"Okay, I understand your reluctance to face this having just gotten back from your ordeal. So I will overlook what you just said. However, having said that, you will both do as instructed. As I've told you many times, Xander, I do not put my head into the matters of the heart. But anything having to do with matters of the Hellmouth is my domain. You will follow the program."  
  
"Giles, this is Hellmouth business. It's a matter of trust. What if she decides to leave again?"  
  
Buffy jumps on him for this. "That's bullshit, Xander, and you know it. This is about me and you. And could you have said anything more hurtful, Xander?"  
  
"I've got quite a ways to go to reach your level, Princess."  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Xander looks at Giles. "I'm not working with her!"  
  
He storms off. Oz gets up to follow him but hesitates. Then he sits back down.  
  
Buffy is very surprised at this. She thought for sure he would join his  
  
partner. She looks at Willow. The Witch raises her eye brows in shock.  
  
Oz knows this the Slayer is right. This is between Buffy and Xander. Xander is  
  
very pissed at Buffy. He still loves her deeply but is very angry at her also.  
  
After the meeting Buffy approaches Oz.  
  
"Oz can I ask you why you didn't take off with Xander?"  
  
"Look, I don't like you right now."  
  
Willow is shocked that Oz said that. "Oz!"  
  
"No Willow, let him go on."  
  
"You messed him up and from what I can see you did it for no apparent reason. I  
  
don't want to know what you did to him but shit, Slayer, all he ever did was  
  
love you."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Oz."  
  
The wolf is disgusted but he has to tell her the truth. "Because you're right.  
  
He knows we can trust you and so do i. This is between you and him."  
  
"Thanks Oz."  
  
"Just what I wanted to do, do you a favor."  
  
He walks away disgusted. "God, Will, they've gotten hard."  
  
Despite the battle Buffy has a spring in her step. Willow looks at her.  
  
"I don't get it, Buffy. Xander yells at you, Oz practically lays you out but you seem almost happy?"  
  
"Because he still loves me, Willow. He's hurt. He's angry. He's upset but.he still loves me. Even Oz knows it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--== Sent via Deja.com ==--  
  
http://www.deja.com/ 


	9. BUFFY'T TURN 10\23

|TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 10\? | | | |AUTHOR: RICK | | | |E-MAIL: AMULET@M... | | | |DISCLAIMER: ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND | |OTHERS. | | | |SUMMARY: XANDER IS ANGRY, OZ DIDN'T LEAVE THE MEETING WHEN HE DID.| |THE SLAYER GODDESS HAS EVERY ONE ON HER SIDE. HE DOESN'T LOVE HER,| |HE DOESN'T LOVE HER. HE DOESN'T. | | | |CHAPTER:10-THE WHOLE WORLD'S AGAINST ME | | | |Xander is furious. Buffy Anne Summers, Buffy Anne summers. Her | |highness.what a brat! And his supposed good buddy, Oz. No backing | |there. Xander does what any self respecting young man does when | |he's completely frustrated; he gets drunk. | | | |Buffy sits in Willow's house doing nothing. The Witch and the Wolf| |are upstairs trying to sort out their relationship . Oz has his | |own level of frustration at the moment. | | | |"Okay, Will, let me go over this one more time. You love me. When | |you're with me its just like it was before. But when you're with | |Tara you love her?" | | | |Willow nods. "And Tara knows this and she is giving you time and | |space to sort out your feelings.and while you're doing it you | |don't think you should be with either one of us?" | | | |"It's not fair for either one of you. I'd always be cheating on | |one of you." | | | |Oz is angry. "You know, you say you love me. That you never | |stopped loving me.If that's true how could you fall in love with | |someone else?" | | | |"That's not a fair question, Oz." | | | |Their conversation is interrupted by a loud yell from outside. | |They go downstairs. It's Xander. Oz looks out the window. | | | |"Shit!" | | | |"Who is it, Oz?" | | | |"Xander, and he sounds drunk." | | | |Buffy looks at the wolf. "Is he mad at you?" | | | |"He's really mad at himself. What do you have over him, Slayer?" | | | |"I'm hoping its love. Shall I go out?" | | | |"Are you kidding? Will, tell Buffy about the new Xander." | | | |"Ah, I don't think so, Oz, you go out." | | | |Oz goes out the door. Buffy looks at Willow. She is intrigued by | |this. | | | |"What's going to happen?" | | | |"A fight." | | | |"You mean physical blows and everything?" | | | |"If he gets Oz mad enough, yes." | | | |They both peer out the window. Xander doesn't know the slayer is | |here. He looks at Oz. | | | |"You came out you chicken shit wolf boy. I thought you'd hide | |behind the redhead." | | | |"What do you want, Xander?" | | | |"I want you. After all this time. After all we've been through | |together you've decided to throw in with her, huh?" | | | |"What she said was true and you know it. Don't try to bring me | |into your love spats." | | | |"You son of a bitch!" | | | |He tries to take a swing at Oz but in his inebriated state it is | |more of a joke. Oz easily gets out of the way. | | | |"I hate her. I can't stand the sight of her. You like her. That's | |why you took her side." | | | |"Look, I don't want to embarrass you, Xander, so why don't you get| |out of here now." | | | |"You don't want to embarrass me. What are.wait a minute, are you | |hiding that slayer bitch in there? You would do that would you?" | | | |Inside Buffy's eyes are bulging. "Is that really Xander?" | | | |"He's a lot different, Buffy." | | | |"I should go out there." | | | |"No, Buffy." Too late. She goes out. When Xander sees her he is | |enraged. | | | |"I'll be damned, you were hiding her. My two best friends turning | |on me on the same day." | | | |He goes up to her. "The gig is up Slayer princess." | | | |Oz moves in front of Xander. | | | |"I don't believe it. You're actually protecting her?" | | | |Willow has had enough. She goes to Xander. | | | |"Xander Harris, stop it right now. Should I remind you this is the| |woman you have spent the last five years of your life loving?" | | | |"That was that other blonde goddess, creature.person." | | | |"Xander, now get out of here before you say something you don't | |really want to say." | | | |The boy sees that the odds are stacked against him. | | | |"Rosenburg, you're pathetic. Oz, you're no good. Slayer, you won't| |always have these two protecting you!" | | | |He mumbles to himself as he walks back down the street. The other | |three just look at each other. Buffy speaks. | | | |"Is it safe to say that Xander is still angry with me?" | | | |They all bust out laughing at the same time. | |~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` | | | | | | | |Rick Sieber | | | |------------------------------------------------------------ | |--== Sent via Deja.com ==-- | |http://www.deja.com/ | | | | |  
  
|  Message 10969 of 21839  |  Previous | Next  [ Up Thread ] | | Message Index  | |Top of Form | |[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  | |Bottom of Form | | Msg # | |[pic][pic] | |Bottom of Form | | | | | 


	10. BUFFY'D TURN 11\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN: 11\ ?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
SUMMARY: THEY'RE STILL DRIVING EACH OTHER CRAZY. A CERTAIN BLONDE HEADED VAMP MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT ROLE THAN SHE HAS ON ANGEL AT PRESENT.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 10- NOW, THEY'RE BOTH MAD.  
  
Xander is about as mixed up as he can get. He hasn't a clue of Buffy's romantic feelings for him. Right now he is just angry at her. Xander has started to do something with his free time. He dresses in the outfit of a ninja complete with face covering. Then he goes hunting the undead. He is not really suppose to show off his new fighting prowess, even in front of Buffy. She is not fully back into the fold. But he still has the instincts to try to help and protect the slayer. She has been patrolling alone and Xander hates it. So he dons this disguise and aids her without her knowing it. Until tonight that is.  
  
Buffy walks alone to the cemetery. she is thinking about Xander of course. He is so angry with her but every body can still see that he still loves her even Oz. Of course he is not going to admit it now...or maybe ever. Then the slayer thinks of what she did to him, the way she tried to beat him then come on to him. She can still see the shock and the sadness in his eyes when she did it. The thought is enough for her to give up her supper. As she is bent over in discomfort the thought enters her mind. She verbalizes it.  
  
"Great timing...if any of you vamps out there are watching here's your chance!"  
  
The way she feels now maybe it would be for the better.  
  
She doesn't have to wait long to find some evil booty to take out her frustrations. She is attacked by three in succession. Then two more. By the time she looks up she is surrounded, and they are not fresh out of the grave vamps either. These suckers have had some training. She is in very deep shit!  
  
Xander is watching. He doesn't care if Buffy sees him or not. She is in trouble plain and simple.  
  
The slayer doesn't notice him right away as he start beheading them one at a time. But, before long she and the mystery ninja are side by side. The vamps go down hard but they do go down. When the path is clear she collapses against a head stone. Xander leans on a stone about 50 feet away trying to catch his breath. Buffy looks up at him.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you have my vote for person of the year."  
  
Ninja Xander doesn't say anything. Buffy continues to stare. Something about him is very familiar.  
  
"You're not going to tell me who you are, huh?"  
  
Ninja Xander walks over to her in the dark. He takes one of her hands and kisses it.  
  
"Zorro?"  
  
Ninja Xander playfully outlines a "Z" on one of the head stones. They both laugh as Xander scurries away. Buffy just shakes her head.  
  
"Only on Hellmouth!"  
  
Despite her awful night Buffy actually has a bounce in her step. Her pitiful life was saved by a mystery man. A romantic, polite mystery man with a very familiar presence.  
  
Xander takes his costume off and puts it into his bag. He has the distinct feeling that someone is following him. At one point he just stops and tuns around. He speaks into the darkness.  
  
"Okay, I know you're not going to attack me or you would have done it by now. I'll give you a chance to show yourself before I start hunting you."  
  
Out of the shadows comes this very attractive blonde haired...vampire? Xander has learned to sense vampires from far away. She approaches him.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"You're a very good fighter now aren't you, Xander?"  
  
"Okay, you know me. And you look very familiar to me also."  
  
"I'm Darla, do you remember me?"  
  
"But of course. You're one of the family of our favorite Angel, Spike, Drusilla clan."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Look, Darla, I'm sorry but tell me what you want. You saw the fight I just had. I'm sort of tired."  
  
She comes to him. He doesn't protest.  
  
"You're bleeding in about five different places, Xander."  
  
"Another reason I want to get home."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
Xander has to laugh. "Darla, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Look, Xander, I don't know where to go, okay? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."  
  
Xander stares at her for a minute. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"  
  
Darla just looks at him sadness in her eyes. "You can come."  
  
"Really, Xander? I knew you were a compassionate person. I'll treat your wounds for you."  
  
They start to walk to Xander's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy decides she has to see Xander. She knows it's late but she has to see him. She walks toward his house. As she is approaching his block she spots him and a blonde haired woman walking hand in hand. Anger and jealousy wells up inside her. She is about to storm away from his house but she senses something. His partner is not quite human. With Xander's track record of attraction to other than human women she decides to follow the duo. She becomes quite alarmed when she hears Xander invite the unknown woman into his house.  
  
"You stupid idiot!"  
  
Inside, Xander removes his shirt and Darla begins to pat his wounds with a cloth. Her hand brushes a sensitive part of Xander's rib. He lets out with a slight giggle.  
  
"Little problem there, Xander?"  
  
Buffy frantically plans her way in to his place. She can only think of one. She busts right into his living room window, shattering it into a hundred pieces.  
  
Xander's survival instincts take over. He reaches for the knife he has in his boot. He dives toward the intruder pinning her and holding the knife at throat level. Buffy has barely recovered from the crash when she feels this sharp object brandished about her neck. She looks up realizing she would be a dead duck if this weren't...Xander!!  
  
"Buffy, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Xander, that woman, she's not...."  
  
She knocks him off and goes toward Darla.  
  
"Buffy, I know. It's Darla. You remember her, right?"  
  
"Yea, I remember her. Xander, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. She's a friend now."  
  
Buffy is enraged. She goes up to the vampire. "Queenie if you harm one hair on his head I'll hunt you like the dog you are!"  
  
Darla just stares. Buffy turns back around to Xander, noticing two things. His shirt was off. And he has gotten considerably more muscular than she remembers. She addresses the first issue.  
  
"Xander, what the hell were you about to do. You are out of control do you know it?"  
  
"Buffy, will you please calm down?"  
  
"No I won't. What are you, Xander. I'm suppose to be the wild one remember? What do you do, sleep with a different woman every night, human or not?"  
  
"Look, I'm not going to sleep with Darla. She was just..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to Giles with this, Xander."  
  
"The difference between you and I slayer is that I don't run from my job. I show up for work every day."  
  
"Yea, and while we're at it. What is your job, Xander, huh?"  
  
Buffy runs out crying. She can't believe it. She feel in love with Xander but maybe it's too late. He use to love her and only her. If she would have played the least attention to him he would have rushed to her. But now he's outrageous. But, God does she love him.  
  
Buffy goes to Giles. She thinks they need to confront Xander. They have a meeting. Willow, Oz, Tara, Inez, Giles and The slayer. Xander comes in. Giles addresses him.  
  
"Xander, will you please tell us what you were doing last night?"  
  
The boy looks at Giles incredulously.  
  
He looks at Buffy before answering. "Is this a joke, Giles?"  
  
"Xander, Buffy seems to think..." The slayer interrupts him.  
  
"I think Xander is out of control. He was making it with a vampire last night! And not just any vampire. It was Darla."  
  
Giles looks at Xander. "You were sleeping with Darla, Xander?"  
  
Xander is pissed. "First of all I wasn't sleeping with her. And second am I crazy or did our resident slayer not go with a vampire for three years and what about Spike?"  
  
Buffy goes toe to toe with him. "I never slept with Spike and Angel was different and you know it!"  
  
"Hey, are you going to pay for my window? You busted it, princess!"  
  
"Yea, that will happen."  
  
"Giles, the slayer broke my window. Is there a fund to pay for things when slayers go berserk?"  
  
Buffy is enraged. "I broke the window to try to rescue you, you stupid jerk!"  
  
"You broke the window because you saw me having a good time. I'm not following you around with my tongue hanging out."  
  
"You bastard!" Buffy reaches for Xander. She pulls one of the buttons off his shirt.  
  
"Hey, you knocked my button off. Giles who's the company seamstress?"  
  
Buffy turns to Giles. "And who is he now, Giles? Last I knew he was Xander Lavelle Harris. The Xander Lavelle Harris I knew couldn't intercept me as I came crashing through his window, throw me on the ground and have a knife ready to cut my throat even before I could catch my next breath. How is that possible, Giles?"  
  
Giles gets very serious. "Buffy, we are not permitted to discuss it. If a decision is made in the future to include you in such knowledge then I will be happy to discuss it with you. Until then you will refrain from speaking about it."  
  
Buffy is still angry. She looks at Xander. "Stay away from me Xander. I'll patrol by myself."  
  
This gets Xander's attention. "Don't let your slayer temper make you stupid."  
  
Buffy is glad for the emotional advantage. "I don't want you anywhere near me."  
  
"Giles, she almost got killed last night. She can't patrol alone."  
  
This takes Buffy by surprise. "How did you know that, Xander?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I almost got killed last night. I didn't tell any body."  
  
He tries to cover up. "Word gets around slayer."  
  
She doesn't pursue it. "I'm patrolling by myself!"  
  
She goes to leave but Xander stops her.  
  
"Don't be a brat slayer. I'll meet you outside your house."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"I'll be there slayer!"  
  
"If you show up at my house I'll call the cops."  
  
Buffy storms away but Xander follows her. Inez shakes her head and looks at Giles.  
  
"Have you ever seen two people more in love?" Giles just furrows his brow preferring not to think about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. BUFFY'S TURN 12\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN: 12\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: BIG BROTHER HAS A SHINING MOMENT AND BIG SISTER FINDS ANOTHER REASON TO LOVE OUR HERO.  
  
CHAPTER:12-EVEN DAWN KNOWS HE LOVES HER.  
  
Things on the Hellmouth are always heavy and dark. The element of the new dark-opps business doesn't help either. Emotions are often raw and crisis are many. Relationship woes tend to stir the mix to boiling point.  
  
Dawn watches all of this happen. She tries to stay in the back ground and stay out of Buffy's way. But she is different too. She knows she doesn't belong. She spends much time alone and sullen. Buffy tries to pay as absolutely much attention to her as she is able to manage with her slayer duties. She worries about her little sister, knowing that sooner or later whatever part she plays in all of this will raise its ugly head. And that Dawn will be a victim. So far The scooby gang has not found anything else concerning her destiny. Giles has been on it as heavy as he can. Hopefully they will solve this puzzle before this particular evil plot produces any tragedy.  
  
Dawn's predicament really weighs on Buffy. It gets her down like nothing else can. Its almost as if the slayer sees her as an innocent projection of herself, caught in the throes of something she knows little about, chosen without her knowledge or consent. After a particularly painful discussion with her adopted little sister Buffy leaves for patrol. Her emotions get the best of her. She stops on a near-by bench to cry.  
  
Xander cannot stand the thought of Buffy patrolling alone. Despite whatever is going on between them, she should just not do it alone. Tonight he decides to accompany her himself rather than just follow her as his Nina alter self. As he is approaching the cemetery he spots her on the bench. As he gets closer he hears her tears. He sits down beside her.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?"  
  
The slayer tries to cover up. "Nothing, Xander, nothing."  
  
She gets angry with herself that he of all people caught her crying. She get up to leave but Xander gently grabs her arm.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?"  
  
"Xander, I'm having a rough day, okay. I don't want to hear any crap."  
  
"Buffy, honey, I didn't come to fight with you."  
  
"Isn't that all we know how to do, Xander?"  
  
"Buffy, because of our unbearable lives we've been doing a lot of that lately but despite every thing we're friends."  
  
Buffy has to laugh at this. The boy is completely dense. He hasn't any idea how she feels about him.  
  
"Is that what we are, Xander...friends?"  
  
"Buffy, come on. Sit back down and tell me what's going on."  
  
At this point she will take what she can get with him. She allows him to lead her back to the bench. He holds her hand as she sits. His touch is really comforting. As she looks into his warm brown eyes she hopes her facial expression doesn't embarrass her. She can actually feel herself swooning. They have not had a tender moment in a long time.  
  
Buffy makes a major decision. She decides to tell Xander about Dawn. After convincing him his entire memory thing is an illusion he finally believes her.  
  
"Buffy, you mean you've had to carry this around with you in addition to all your other slayer stuff?"  
  
Buffy just nods.  
  
"And, Dawn has to live with this too? God, she's so young to have so much on her."  
  
Xander just stares at the slayer. On some level he understands that Buffy sees herself in Dawn. He begins to outline her facial features with his fingers.  
  
"Just like you, Buffy...when you first found out..."  
  
He trails off. Buffy is amazed. Xander actually understands. The slayer's breath shortens as he brings his face closer to hers.  
  
He lightly brushes her lips with his, but then the moment is broken by a loud roar from across the street. As our friends look up a very large vampire is pursuing a young man. Xander just sighs.  
  
"Do we have the world's worst lives or what?"  
  
Buffy has to laugh. "Tell me about it."  
  
She looks at the vamp. She motions to Xander. "You or me?"  
  
"Me...Buff, what could I do against that big bad..."  
  
Buffy interrupts him. "Xander, cut the crap. You or me?"  
  
Xander gets up. He pulls a funny looking knife from his boot.  
  
"Let me show off the new and improved no stress dusting technique."  
  
He holds up the knife in front of her. "Metal coated, wooden center."  
  
Xander concentrates for a moment then in one swift moment heaves the knife in the direction of the offending beast. It catches him chest high. It stops abruptly in its tracks before obediently bursting to ashes. Xander is very proud of his accomplishment. Buffy is quite speechless. She starts to walk in the direction of home. Xander catches up to her. Neither says a word as they walk. If Xander only knew how vulnerable she was in front of him right now. But, as usual, he has no idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Xander gets an idea. He knows that Dawn has a huge crush on him. He decides to do his part to cheer her up. He calls Joyce. He has a conversation with her. The next morning he stops over the summers house. Joyce didn't mention their conversation to Buffy so she is quite surprised when Xander asks for Dawn and not her. Dawn is a little nervous as she goes to see him.  
  
"Hi, Dawn...hey, listen...ah, I know I'm like older than you and every thing. And I'm not trying to make a move on you, honest. I was...I was just wandering if we...you and I could like just get some Pizza or something together on Friday. I promise to be an absolute gentleman."  
  
The teenager can't believe it. She can barely contain herself.  
  
"You mean like in a date? You and me on a date?"  
  
"Well, I mean...you know...just Pizza and..."  
  
"Yes, Xander. I will be happy to go with you."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
Xander and Joyce share a smile as the boy leaves and Dawn runs joyfully to her room. Buffy just stares at her mother.  
  
"What was all that about? Obviously you were in on it."  
  
Joyce replies non-chalantly. "Oh, Dawn and Xander are going on a date."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea, it's okay, I know about it."  
  
Buffy follows her mother into the kitchen. "What do you mean they're going out on a date?"  
  
"Surely you know your sister has a huge crush on him?"  
  
"Yea, but...a date?"  
  
"It will really life her spirits, Buffy."  
  
"It's not a good idea, mom. Xander is a .."  
  
Dawn comes in and interrupts her sister.  
  
"Xander is what?"  
  
"Whatever he is you're not going on a date with him."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Yea, sure I am!"  
  
"You are. D'ont tell me you're not in love with him because I see the way you look at him."  
  
Dawn runs back upstairs to start to prepare for Xander, even though the date is a few days away.  
  
Buffy looks in her mother's direction for help but finds her looking at her with eye brows raised. Joyce has also noticed Buffy's demeanor whenever the subject of Xander comes up.  
  
"Buffy, you're not jealous, are you? You don't have...?"  
  
  
  
She doesn't have to finish. Joyce can read it all over her face. She tries to comfort the slayer.  
  
"I mean its not a real date. I mean it is but, you know what I mean?"  
  
Buffy has to walk away. She is embarrassed that her jealousy shows so plainly. She understands what Xander is doing. And it is just another reason for her to love him but, still. He never took her on a date. But then she thinks of last night's almost kiss. Phew, she has to catch her breath again. Maybe one of these days they'll get to finish one of those moments. But for now she has to live with the very humbling idea that the man she loves is going to go out on a date with a very lucky Dawn.  
  
Xander is perfect. Dawn is in her glory. The older man she has a crush on is wine-ing and dining her in Pizza Pie luxury. They have a wonderful time. As they approach the Summer's house on the way back the teenager gets very pensive. She looks at Xander. He questions her.  
  
"What's the matter, Dawn? We had a good time, right?"  
  
Dawn sighs. "Xander...we had a wonderful time."  
  
"Well ,then why the long face?"  
  
"Because I found out tonight what all the women in Sunnydale already know."  
  
"What are you talking about, Dawn?"  
  
"Xander... Willow and Tara know it. Inez knows it. Darla the vampire knows it Even Cordelia knows it."  
  
Xander can't believe this. Dawn is talking like an adult.  
  
"And what is it that everybody knows, Dawn?"  
  
"That you're hopelessly in love with Buffy and there is nothing you can do about it! And no other woman stands a chance of winning your heart."  
  
With that she proceeds to give him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I had a wonderful time, Xander...good night."  
  
All Xander can do is sigh as he watches her disappear through the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. BUFFY'S TURN 13\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 13\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Lest everyone forgets. This fic has Buffy going off the deep end with Spike and Faith in the beginning. Xander doesn't give up on her. He saves her so to speak, nothing new there. Buffy falls in love with him, big time. He doesn't know it of course, partly because he and the Scooby gang are involved in extra-curricular activities. They are about to come up against an evil that dwarfs the usual hell mouth variety, where the bad guys all wear white hats too.  
  
CHAPTER: 13-Some Of The Plot Revealed  
  
Evil comes in many forms. The hell mouth is teeming with all sorts of un- life, low-life and after-life. But there is also another brand of evil that is in many ways even more insidious than the vampiric variety. It bubbles just under the surface of what can be called, good. It involves human power seeking and blind ambition.  
  
All of our Sunnydale friends are involved with evil in one form or another. Buffy and Faith always teeter on a very thin line between good and evil. Spike is a case unto himself. Sometimes he resembles a neutered buffoon while at other times he can resemble the infamous, William the bloody! Both Cordelia and Kate operate in Angel's world where evil lurks at the portal of one "happy" moment.  
  
But at least there is a clear distinction between doing good and doing evil. The black opps thing is different. The organization that Oz and Xander belong to has very vague goals. Their public persona is one of being good but our heroes are no longer innocent. They know their employers are capable of some dark moments, similar to the sometimes shady characters who run the watcher's council.  
  
Oz and Xander have decided to take it upon themselves to make sure all of their assignments are free of evil elements. They have decided to play by their own rules. Both have built networks of contacts as instructed but they share all information and freely move about with each other's friends. That way they can at least get a better angle on what is going on in their world. Giles helps out here as well.  
  
Unfortunately the higher ups are aware of this. They have noticed that Xander and Oz are much better than most of their other agents and that they work as brothers. This may work well for tough assignments but it is potentially dangerous to those in charge.  
  
In fact the whole Scooby group is very puzzling. Throw in the slayer and you have quite a formidable operation. One that could be quite bothersome for any would be evildoer.  
  
Spike and Faith are smarting over the loss of their third member, Buffy. They both blame Xander for her conversion. Although Faith enjoyed her encounter with him she still doesn't like the influence he seems to have over the blonde slayer. When an unsavory looking approaches them character neither blinks an eye at his request.  
  
"I'm asking you if you would be against taking a little cash just to report on their whereabouts from time to time?"  
  
Faith speaks first. "You have a problem with Xander and Oz?"  
  
The man backs off a little. "I didn't say that. I only asked you if you had a problem with reporting their whereabouts from time to time?"  
  
Spike sees an opportunity. "What's in it for me...ah, us?"  
  
"Money...blood, whatever you want."  
  
Faith answers. "I can always use some cash."  
  
Spike adds. "I'll take the money. I can get blood anywhere."  
  
Spike begins to look the stranger over. He walks away before the vampire can say any more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Whenever Xander is alone he thinks about Buffy. He always has thought about her. But when she had Angel he sort of knew his place. Right now he has no idea where they stand.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by Buffy coming out of her house for patrol. The Slayer decides to play hard to get. She just walks by him as if he weren't there. He catches up to her.  
  
"Ah...hello."  
  
She still continues to walk. He has to get in front of her to stop her.  
  
"Hello, Buffy, my favorite nighttime slayer."  
  
"Oh, gees, its the great Xander Harris, savior of all women everywhere. What are you doing out, Darla need a niter time snack?"  
  
Xander decides to go with this. "Oh, I ran into Angel. He wants to know if you can get him some of that good pig's blood you use to get him."  
  
Buffy stares. "You're a wise guy, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, and Spike..."  
  
The slayer interrupts him. "Do you sleep with a different woman each week?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping with Darla."  
  
Buffy looks at him before talking again. "I never slept with Spike."  
  
This gets Xander's attention. She continues. "Not anybody else either."  
  
Xander stops. He puts his hand on Buffy's arm to stop her.  
  
"You never slept with anyone during your whole wild days thing?"  
  
"That's what I said, Xander."  
  
They start walking but Xander continues to stare. "What, Xander?"  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"I know what you thought, Xander."  
  
Buffy is upset that Xander thought she was playing the field. She begins to walk faster. Xander catches up.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She doesn't answer. He walks in front of her. "Would you stop for a minute, please?"  
  
Buffy closes her eyes but stops.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"What Xander?"  
  
"I didn't know, Buff. I mean the way you were was..."  
  
"I know Xander. It was pretty scary wasn't it?"  
  
Xander thinks of how she came on to him. He gets very sad. He turns away from her. She notices.  
  
"Xander, I was mixed up. But...then you...you didn't give up on me. I never really got a chance to thank you."  
  
Xander is shocked. Not at what Buffy is saying but the way she is looking at him. He only saw this look on her face once before and that was when she looked at Angel. He can't believe it. It is just as little too much for him. This time he starts to walk away. Buffy stops him.  
  
"What's the matter, Xander?"  
  
"Nothing...lets go patrol."  
  
"No, what's going on, Xander? We had a tender moment and you can't handle it? Do you hate me that much?"  
  
Xander doesn't know what to say. They look into each other's eyes. Buffy can't help herself. She brings hr face close to him. Her sweet scent fills Xander's nostrils. It rolls around inside him reaching every fiber of his body.  
  
He reaches for her lips and this time nobody interrupts. Their lips unite and play for position as they join their bodies. They use their hands to pull each other closer. Buffy has been waiting for this for a while. Xander never dared to let himself dream of this moment seriously. Now that it has happened he is in too much shock and ecstasy to give it much thought at all.  
  
The next thing either of them knows our lovebirds are leaning up against a tree still having a long cool drink of each other. Xander has one foot on the curb trying to give him leverage to get his tongue further into Buffy's mouth. She is pushing up on him trying to do the same. They are abruptly interrupted by the beep of a car trying to park by the curb. They are both angered and shocked. Xander confronts the motorist.  
  
"You have a problem, asshole?"  
  
Buffy has a better grasp of the situation. She pushes Xander from the motorist.  
  
"Xander, Xander, he's just trying to park by his house!"  
  
They both hurry from the scene. Neither knows exactly where they are. Buffy shakes her head.  
  
"Ah, Xander, where exactly were we headed?"  
  
"Phew...I have no idea, Buffy. Wait a minute...ah, weren't we about to patrol?"  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
Xander looks down at the slayer. "How did we get up against that tree?"  
  
After a few minutes of walking Buffy has to speak.  
  
"Xander, am I speaking for the both of us if I say that what happened back there is just a little bit too much to deal with right now?"  
  
"Oh yea, Buff, way too much. Hey, isn't it time you looked Angel up?"  
  
"Yes...yes it is. And you...Darla or, Inez or..."  
  
"Right, one of them. And you and I we're friends, right?"  
  
"Yes, Xander, we are good friends...very good friends."  
  
"Okay, so have a good night Buffy."  
  
He goes to walk away but she stops him.  
  
"Wait, aren't we going to patrol first?"  
  
"Right, you're right. First we'll patrol then we'll go our separate ways...as friends."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Xander, a good plan."  
  
In their love-induced state neither of our heroes notice a car following them from a safe distance. One of the riders comments.  
  
"I thought this kid was suppose to be a formidable operative? We could have popped him right there."  
  
"We're only supposed to follow him. Besides they want them both together."  
  
"Are we going to have to eliminate his whole network?"  
  
"I would imagine. That is usually the way it works."  
  
"Hey, Frank, what if they decide we're dangerous and need to be eliminated?"  
  
"Well, then I'd sell you out and keep the change."  
  
"Very comforting, Frank, very comforting." 


	13. BUFFY'S TURN 14\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 14\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Lest everyone forgets. This fic has Buffy going off the deep end with Spike and Faith in the beginning. Xander doesn't give up on her. He saves her so to speak, nothing new there. Buffy falls in love with him, big time. He doesn't know it of course, partly because he and the Scooby gang are involved in extra-curricular activities. They are about to come up against an evil that dwarfs the usual hell mouth variety, where the bad guys all wear white hats too.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 14- I Can't Let This Happen.  
  
Xander casually strolls into the alley. In the distance is a very busy loading dock. Two tractor-trailer trucks are being loaded with goods from a warehouse. Xander gets into position so his friends can see what he sees. Willow talks to him.  
  
"We got it X1."  
  
The witch looks behind her at Giles. "Is this the right place, Giles?"  
  
While Giles takes in the scene Tara speaks. "I see the markings on the truck, Giles!"  
  
Willow and Giles look to see if Tara is right. Giles speaks. "Tell them it's a go, Willow."  
  
"X1, it is a go. O1 it is a go."  
  
As Xander gets closer he sees three armed guards at each truck plus an unknown number inside.  
  
Oz is on an adjacent rooftop maneuvering for position.  
  
"Xander, I have the six guards in my sights."  
  
"Okay, Oz, I'll go right for the Warehouse."  
  
The Wolf agrees. "Then I'll join you and go for the trucks."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Wolf man!"  
  
Xander only half-heartedly hides as he comes upon the loading dock. He has full confidence that his partner will soon even the odds a bit. But Willow and Tara don't like his nonchalant attitude to the danger.  
  
Willow looks at Tara. "Why does Xander do that?"  
  
"You mean walk right out in front of the bad guys?"  
  
"Yea, like he doesn't care whether they kill him or not."  
  
"On three, Oz...one...two...three!"  
  
As Xander runs between the two trucks he hears six bursts of silenced rifle fire. He pulls out a pistol and starts shooting everyone heart high. Oz joins him on the dock. The Wolf pulls the pin on two grenades and tosses them inside. Xander calmly lights two pieces of lighter fluid soaked rags, placing them as fuses into the gas tanks of the two trucks.  
  
Our heroes jog to the end of the alley as the grenades blow the warehouse. Shortly after, the trucks blow leaving a fiery mess inside and out. They hop into the van and disappear into the night with Giles driving. Neither says a word for a few minutes as they digest what they just did. Then Xander stares at his partner who looks back at him. They are both sharing a very unpleasant Kodak moment. It has happened before. Oz looks at Willow. The Witch knows what is on his mind. Both Xander and the Wolf are very concerned that the scene they just left involved human beings. That some of those dead were not monsters or vampires. Willow talks to Oz.  
  
"Oz, please don't look at me like that."  
  
Xander speaks up. "Did they all turn to ashes, Willow?"  
  
"Xander, honestly it all happened too fast, I couldn't see."  
  
Oz knows one thing. "The six I shot at first all blew away in the wind."  
  
Xander agrees. "Right, I caught that but..."  
  
He doesn't finish the thought but everyone knows what he didn't say. At least a couple of those inside did not appear to turn to ashes. This doesn't necessarily mean they were human but they could have been. No one says a word on the way back to the magic shop. Both Xander and Oz are very upset however. Buffy is there. When she sees Xander she goes to hug him. But he brushes her off. He heads right upstairs to wash the grit from himself. Buffy looks to Willow.  
  
"What's the matter with him?"  
  
Willow looks to Oz before answering. "They always get like this after an assignment."  
  
Buffy looks at Oz but the Wolf gets up. "I'm going back to my place. I'll call later for the debriefing."  
  
Oz leaves. Buffy has never seen either Xander or Oz like this before. Willow tries to explain.  
  
"Buffy, its...well, we never know exactly who we're helping and for what reason. Xander and Oz are the best but sometimes it's hard to figure out if it's the bad guys we kill or..."  
  
Xander comes back into the room. He finishes the sentence for Willow.  
  
"Or, if we're the bad guys." Xander looks to Giles.  
  
"I'll call later, Giles, for the usual." He walks out the door. Buffy goes to him.  
  
"Xander, can I walk you home?"  
  
"I'd rather be alone, Buffy."  
  
Buffy grabs his arm lovingly. "Please, Xander."  
  
The boy sighs but gives in. Buffy stares at him as they walk.  
  
"Xander, I've never seen you like this before."  
  
He answers sarcastically. "This is the new me. Not very appealing is it?"  
  
"I didn't say that, Xander. It's just."  
  
"Look, Buffy, I'm not the same Xander, okay. Now I kill things and maybe...people."  
  
When he says this last part the veins on his neck and jaw bulge in pain. Buffy tries to comfort him. She touches his arm.  
  
"Xander, you're a good man. Probably the best man I know."  
  
Xander is not use to Buffy talking to him like this. He looks deep within her eyes for a minute. She is looking at him with compassion and warmth and...love?  
  
But, he has to shake it off. Right now he doesn't feel worthy of anyone's love.  
  
"Buffy, you don't even know me anymore."  
  
"How can you say that, Xander?"  
  
"Buffy, some of the stuff we're doing is really close."  
  
"Close to what, Xander?"  
  
"Close to being evil, Buffy."  
  
"Xander, you actually think I don't know anything about that?"  
  
"What you do isn't the same thing, Buffy."  
  
Buffy gets in front of Xander, stopping him. "Xander this is crazy, look into my eyes...what do you see?"  
  
Xander closes his eyes. Buffy gets upset. "Xander, what do I have to do, throw myself at you?"  
  
"What you have to do is go home Buffy, stay away from me for your own good."  
  
Buffy gets angry. "Don't try that with me Xander. Look, I don't want to bring this up but everybody knows how you feel about me, how you've always felt about me."  
  
"You don't know me and either does anyone else anymore. Now just get away from me and stay away."  
  
He pushes her from him. The Slayer is very angry and hurt. She grabs him by the shirt.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Xander, or to yourself."  
  
"Buffy, let go of my arm!"  
  
Buffy does not like what she sees in Xander's eyes right now. It is almost scary.  
  
"Why, are you going to hit me, Xander?"  
  
Tears well up in Xander's eyes as he realizes how close he is to doing just that.  
  
He pulls from her forcefully. "No, that's your thing, slayer, remember? Let me alone, Buffy."  
  
Xander knows how badly Buffy feels about what she did to him. This is a very hurtful thing for him to say.  
  
"You're pathetic, do you know that, Xander?"  
  
"Finally, you get it. Now get the hell out of here, Buffy."  
  
Both our heroes have tears running down their cheeks as they separate. Buffy doesn't know what to do. She roams around alone. She loves Xander so much now it hurts. But, he is hard, very hard. She knows what it's like to be close to evil. Why won't he listen to her?  
  
It doesn't take too long for her to figure it out. He still loves her. But, he thinks that he is not worthy of her now. That what he is doing would tarnish his image before her. Or that she is so pure in her slaying that he doesn't fit anymore. Hell, maybe all the people they attack aren't monsters but they are not exactly upstanding citizens either. Buffy is not going to give up on Xander but she gets a knot in her stomach every time she thinks of the hard look he gave her before they split. 


	14. BUFFY'S TURN 15\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 15\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Lest everyone forgets. This fic has Buffy going off the deep end with Spike and Faith in the beginning. Xander doesn't give up on her. He saves her so to speak, nothing new there. Buffy falls in love with him, big time. He doesn't know it of course, partly because he and the Scooby gang are involved in extra-curricular activities. They are about to come up against an evil that dwarfs the usual hell mouth variety, where the bad guys all wear white hats too.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 15-Somebody Wants Them Dead.  
  
Ethan Hawke is somewhat familiar with out heroes. He has had dealings with them before, especially Giles. He sits in plush off ice chair waiting for a Mr. Spencer to enter. Mr. Spencer is a businessman with whom Ethan has a very profitable arrangement. Very cold and calculating and immensely dangerous. The older man enters the office.  
  
"Mr. Hawke, I assume you have made the arrangements?"  
  
"Yes, and we are ready to go forward as long as you don't want the Slayer included in the package."  
  
"The wolf will be a straight kill Mr. Hawke but you do know the other one has some peculiar talents?"  
  
"None that we can't overcome Mr. Spencer."  
  
"Then proceed with extreme prejudice and due haste."  
  
They shake and Ethan leaves. Mr. Spencer calls another man into his office.  
  
"You will clean up after Harris and the Wolf?"  
  
"How clean, sir?"  
  
"Let the Watcher and the team stay as is. But do the network and any informers used."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander has known Inez for quite some time now. She is efficient, intelligent and a good friend. In a business where you can trust almost no one she is a treasure. She also knows the so-called new Xander very well. Buffy decides to pay her a visit. The chiseled, athletic brunette has little use for the Slayer. She only wishes she could have the hold, which the blonde has on Xander. And, then, the way the slayer neglected and ignored him. She is, as of yet, not aware of the Slayer's new found love for him. She is surprised to see the slayer at her door.  
  
"Inez, ah...do you think I could talk to you?"  
  
She motions for Buffy to come in. "Have a seat."  
  
"I'd like to talk to you about Xander."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I...I was hoping you could tell me why He's...why he is so hard on himself?"  
  
"Because he's an honest and good man, that's why...anything else?"  
  
"You don't have much use for me do you, Inez?"  
  
"Well, at least you have that right."  
  
"Did I do anything to you?"  
  
Inez answers her with disdain. "What do you have on him, Slayer?"  
  
"Okay, I get it, you got a thing for Xander, right?"  
  
"Does that surprise you?"  
  
"Inez, I thought you could help me try to reach Xander. He's not doing so good right now."  
  
"Oh, did you have a great vision or something? He hasn't been doing well for a long time now. You were too busy with your great pain to even see it. He really needed you."  
  
Buffy feels very guilty about ignoring Xander for so long but is not going to allow Inez to know it.  
  
"What I did or did not do with Xander is none of your business Inez! And I don't want to throw this in your face but he's on my team. And he still loves me."  
  
Inez goes toe to toe with her. "Consider yourself the luckiest girl in the world, Slayer. Maybe he'll wake up before its too late."  
  
"Look, Inez, I don't have to explain anything to you but, you're Xander's friend. I'm in love with Xander. I've finally woken up to see him. I love him with all my heart and soul. And yes I do consider myself the luckiest girl in the world. I rejected him and ignored him and then I tried to attack him and belittle him. I'm not proud of myself."  
  
Inez is actually moved by what Buffy said. She sighs then sits back down.  
  
"He's got this idea he is not good enough for you now. He's very naive in a lot of ways. All he thinks about is helping you. Right now he thinks he would dirty your Angel's wings if you were to love him. That's just the way he is."  
  
"Inez, could I ask you a personal question?"  
  
The brunette nods her approval.  
  
"Are you in love with Xander?"  
  
"He's in love with you, Buffy."  
  
"Did he sleep with you?"  
  
"Buffy, that's none of your business."  
  
Buffy walks to the door. She stops before walking out.  
  
"He's mine, Inez, please respect that!"  
  
"Don't slip up, Slayer, the line behind you is very crowded. All I need is an inch."  
  
Wow, Buffy gets the message. Inez is beautiful, confident and obviously in love with Xander. And who else is in that crowded line behind her as Inez said? The Slayer gets a cold chill. But she is comforted by the fact that the whole world knows who Xander loves. 


	15. BUFFY'S TURN 16\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 16\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Lest everyone forgets. This fic has Buffy going off the deep end with Spike and Faith in the beginning. Xander doesn't give up on her. He saves her so to speak, nothing new there. Buffy falls in love with him, big time. He doesn't know it of course, partly because he and the Scooby gang are involved in extra-curricular activities. They are about to come up against an evil that dwarfs the usual hell mouth variety, where the bad guys all wear white hats too.  
  
Chapter: 16- The Mother Of All Setups.  
  
Buffy is invited to take part in the next job. It is the type of job both Xander and Oz hate. They have to break into a warehouse and steal something. So they have to get in and out without being noticed. It is much easier to b low something and take off running. But theirs is not to reason why!  
  
Buffy is in the van with Willow, Tara and Giles. She is very nervous. She is not use to being on this side of things. But she is not experienced enough just yet to be in on the action part. She watches anxiously as Xander and Oz approach an electrified fence. Willow speaks.  
  
"You'll have 8 seconds to get over it. On my mark...go!"  
  
Willow disables the fence for a brief period. Our heroes get over without incident. They make their way to a series of buildings.  
  
"Any reading yet?"  
  
Tara answers. "Get closer, Xander."  
  
The witch goes through a series of scans." The two on your left are empty. The two in the middle are connected underground. There is a separate fence around them. It is electrified but different than the front fence. I'm turning you over to Willow."  
  
"Xander, in your front right hand pouch I put a gadget we call an absorber. Clip it onto the fence in two different places. It will absorb the power without interrupting the flow of electricity "  
  
They do it. Buffy is very impressed. Both Willow and Tara are very efficient  
  
"Okay fellows, approach the door with caution. Three hostiles...all vamps."  
  
Buffy watches our boys make short work of them. Tara adds.  
  
"Right in the door, five more, all fang boys and girls."  
  
They pick the door open. Oz cuts down two vamps. Xander stakes one and starts to wrestle with another. He stakes it too but the last vamp is a good one. He gets into a martial arts pose. Xander gives him as hellacious a sidekick as Buffy has ever seen. Oz disposes of it.  
  
"Wow, Is that really Xander?"  
  
"Oz, straight down twenty yards the, right about twenty more.. On your right...you'll have to blow the door."  
  
As they get closer Tara tells them excitedly.  
  
"Xander, Oz, there's ten more...be careful."  
  
Xander looks to Oz. "I'll do my thing, Oz, just tell me when to freeze."  
  
Xander has his sword positioned on his back. He casually strolls very close to the guards. When he gets all their attention Willow gives Oz instructions.  
  
"Oz, take out the three directly in front of Xander first. Xander, go for the ones furthest from you, Oz will get those who attack your rear."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Will.  
  
Willow can't help it. "Oz, I love you, please be careful."  
  
Willow looks at her Tara with a sad face but the other witch holds out her hand to Willow and gives her an understanding smile.  
  
Before any of the Vamps can respond Oz has cut down three of them...bing...bing...bing!  
  
Xander beheads one then another. Oz rips down two more. Xander is on fire; the other two don't know what hit them. Buffy is flabbergasted.  
  
"Giles, they are very good!"  
  
Tara talks to them.  
  
"You're going to have to blow that door."  
  
"How many guards inside, Tara."  
  
The witch doesn't respond. Oz asks. "Tara...how many?"  
  
Tara looks at Giles and Willow. Giles speaks. "Tara, what's the matter?"  
  
"There doesn't appear to be any guards, Giles!"  
  
Giles gets on the mic. "Xander, there doesn't appear to be any guards inside."  
  
Xander and Oz look at each other. Buffy addresses Willow.  
  
"So, there's no guards inside, isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"No, there should be more inside if it was something they were guarding very tightly."  
  
"So, what does it mean?"  
  
Before the witch can answer Xander asks her something.  
  
"Willow, put Giles on again."  
  
"Yes, Xander?"  
  
"What should we do, Giles?"  
  
"Do the mission as planned, Xander but...be careful."  
  
Oz blows the door and the fly into the room. All is quiet.  
  
Tara speaks. "Blue cabinet ten feet to your right. And, Xander, something else is in that room with you, something living. Get the canister and get out!"  
  
As they take hold of a hard metal cylinder they hear the floor moving. A large panel opens up. Oz speaks for both of them.  
  
"Shit, Xander, this can't be a good development!"  
  
It isn't. A large ferocious looking hairy thing jumps from a chamber below. It stares our heroes in the eye. Oz and Xander instinctively split apart. Xander decides to try a little humor.  
  
"You're not by any chance a distant relative of Chewbacca and...Like, you're here to help us."  
  
It answers Xander's question by diving into him. Buffy can't believe it.  
  
"Goddamn it Giles, what is that?"  
  
"That, Buffy is what is called an unplanned variable."  
  
Xander smashes it with both hands. Oz pops in a fresh clip and empties it into the beast. It slows but does not stop it.  
  
"Xander, we're in a lot of trouble."  
  
Xander dropkicks the thing into a table. It jumps up roaring, swatting Xander across the face. Oz pumps in a few more rifle blasts as it attacks him. The wolf kicks it groin high but it still picks him up. Giles talks.  
  
"Willow, Tara, reduce to minimum, get ready for possible abort!"  
  
Xander chops at the thing with his sword. It still smashes Oz down into a glass supply cabinet. The Wolf's body shatters the glass. He doesn't move. Xander backs away from it. Giles talks to Willow.  
  
"Tell Xander fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Xander, can you hear me?"......he waves his hand. "Fifteen minutes, Xander!"  
  
Willow is in tears. Buffy can't believe it. "What happens in fifteen minutes, Willow?"  
  
"We have to leave, Buffy."  
  
The Slayer looks to Giles. "Giles, we can't leave tem!"  
  
"We can and we will, Buffy, in fifteen minutes if they don't get out."  
  
Xander chops at the monster with his sword. It roars, throwing him into the wall. Tara sees something.  
  
"Oh, shit, Xander, many hostiles headed your way!"  
  
"Book, now!"  
  
Buffy hears that. "No, Xander!"  
  
"Get out now! But, Willow, we're not dead yet!"  
  
They close up shop and take off. Everyone is crying.  
  
Oz is still out. Xander is bleeding. He only has a little energy left. He spots an electric circuit box. He cuts the wires bare as the monster dives at him. Xander goes to the opposite wall as the monster grabs him. He pushes as hard as he can off the wall sending the monster and he reeling for the open electric panel. Just as they are to hit it he grabs hold of a metal table, which is bolted to the floor. Xander barely pulls himself away as the electricity vibrates through the monster and almost through him. He lies on the floor for a minute to catch his breathe. Then he jumps up going to Oz. He furiously looks for a way out. The plant is about twenty feet from a river. He knocks out a window. Oz is beginning to stir. He throws the Wolf and himself out the window down into the river as the hostiles break into the room.  
  
The crash into the water wakes Oz. The two of them tred water for a mile or so before they can latch onto a tree branch to stop their flow. They crawl to the shore and collapse. Xander had scouted the area. A fiend of theirs has a cabin not far away. As soon as they are able they make their way to it. Their friend, Kathleen is a contact of Xanders. One with whom he has spent some intimate time. Through all their trouble Xander was a good little soldier. He never lost the metal canister they were supposed to liberate. They give it to Kathleen with orders to deliver it to Giles at the magic shop.  
  
The crew goes back home. Buffy still can't believe they left Xander.  
  
"What happens now, Giles?"  
  
"We give them three hours then we report a failure."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"And then nothing, Buffy! It's just over."  
  
"I don't accept that, Giles!"  
  
"It doesn't matter whether you accept it or not, Buffy."  
  
"That was Xander and Oz back there, Giles! I need Xander, Willow needs Oz! I'll never forgive you if something happens to them, Giles."  
  
Giles is angry. "Buffy, I love Xander as a son. Do you think I don't want him back? Oz and Xander are an integral part of our lives. We were next, Buffy. We cut our loses. Now we give them three hours. Let's just pray they're even better than we thought they were!"  
  
"We all saw the scene, Giles, how the hell would they get out of there?"  
  
"Buffy, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'll tell you one thing. I'm going on my own rampage if they don't come back I love Xander, Giles! I don't care who did this, they're going down!"  
  
Willow adds to the conversation. "We were obviously set up."  
  
"Yes, but, unfortunately the only way to prove that is to actually see what was in the cylinder. And, under the circumstances..."  
  
Kathleen comes to the magic shop. She looks at the gang.  
  
"Both Xander and Oz made it through the assignment. They are both banged up but nothing life threatening."  
  
Buffy starts to cry, for joy mostly. She and Willow hug. Kathleen gives the cylinder to Giles. He opens it up. It is empty.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Buffy asks. "What's in it?"  
  
"Nothing, it was a setup."  
  
Tara adds. "And it was just for them. Everyone knew we would abort once the reinforcements came."  
  
"What are we going to do, Giles?"  
  
"We are going to make a visit to a certain Ethan Hawke. Kathleen, can Oz and Xander recover with you?"  
  
Kathleen nods yes but Buffy doesn't like that idea at all?  
  
"I'll go with her and help, Giles."  
  
"Okay, we can handle Ethan. Just be careful Buffy, they may not be finished with our friends."  
  
"Well, they can add one pissed off Slayer to their list of problems."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	16. BUFFY'S TURN 17\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 17\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Lest everyone forgets. This fic has Buffy going off the deep end with Spike and Faith in the beginning. Xander doesn't give up on her. He saves her so to speak, nothing new there. Buffy falls in love with him, big time. He doesn't know it of course, partly because he and the Scooby gang are involved in extra-curricular activities. They are about to come up against an evil that dwarfs the usual hell mouth variety, where the bad guys all wear white hats too.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 17-Who's Good And Who's Bad?  
  
Buffy stares at Kathleen as they ride to the cabin.  
  
"You're a member of Xander's network right?"  
  
"He and Oz are friends, yes?"  
  
"Did you sleep with Oz too?"  
  
"Slayer, Xander and I shared an intimate relationship."  
  
"Shared, as in the past?"  
  
"Yea, until I found out who was deep in his heart."  
  
After a few minutes of silence. "Does that make you feel better?"  
  
"Yes it does, thank you."  
  
When Buffy sees Xander she embraces him very tightly. Xander only relaxes in her arms for a minute. As soon as Oz is well enough to move they head back to the magic shop. Giles, Tara and Willow are waiting. Xander goes right to Giles.  
  
"The cylinder was empty wasn't it, Giles?"  
  
"Yes it was and we have more bad news. We went to see Ethan, we found him dead."  
  
"Shit, they're covering their tracks. He was definitely the one who set us up, right?"  
  
"That is his specialty  
  
"What now, Giles?"  
  
"Xander, if they killed him it means they're very serious."  
  
"Which means they'll take down everybody around us."  
  
"Xander, I don't think they want the rest of us, just your network."  
  
Xander looks at Oz. They both know Giles is speaking the truth. And, what Giles did not say is that they are putting the rest in danger by staying around them. Buffy picks it up, too.  
  
"Oh no, you're not leaving Xander!"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Listen, Xander, I just went through hell. I thought...I thought you were dead, Xander."  
  
"Buffy, I want you to stay out of this. This is with me and Oz."  
  
"You're crazy if you think I'm staying out of this, Xander."  
  
"For Christ's sake, Buffy, we don't even know who is in on it."  
  
"Whoever it is, Xander, they made a real big mistake. They fucked around with the man I love."  
  
Xander is in a bit of shock. But, he cannot think about what Buffy just said. Like their kiss it is just too much to process right now. Xander is not going to endanger the Slayer no matter how much she wants to be a part of this.  
  
Oz looks at Xander. "I'll meet you in the Van, Xander, make it quick!"  
  
But, when Oz goes to the van he sees that he has his own problems with leaving. Willow is sitting in the shotgun seat. He gets in. The redhead looks at him.  
  
"Weren't you even going to say goodbye, Oz?"  
  
"Willow, go back to Tara. I'm not involving you in this."  
  
"Oh, deja vu, another problem I can't help you with, huh?"  
  
"Stop being sarcastic, Will, it doesn't look good on you."  
  
"I love you, Oz."  
  
"Okay, and when this is over we can talk about it."  
  
"Won't work, Oz, I know this business remember, I'm not Buffy. If they want you they'll get you and you know it."  
  
"Yes, Willow, and you also know that you and Tara and Giles are out of it right now. I'm not going to bring you into it. I love you too, Willow. I never stopped. It was never about that."  
  
They engage in a very deep kiss, speaking to the fact that it might be the last one they ever share.  
  
"Oz, please come back to me...please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander takes Buffy into another room. "Buffy, I'm not going to put you in danger like this"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Xander, this is me, Buffy the vampire slayer, Ms.always in danger herself."  
  
"Yea, but not like this."  
  
"I'm coming Xander!"  
  
"Damn you, Buffy, please...just give me two days to figure this out, two days then I'll let you in on it?"  
  
"Xander, if you don't come back I'm going to look for you till I find you. We're going to do this together."  
  
"Okay, Buffy." They hug. As Xander goes to pull away Buffy gently fondles his face with her hand. Xander kisses it as it brushes past his lips. Buffy does not like the look in Xander's eyes.  
  
"Xander, do you believe that I love you?"  
  
"Buffy, you can't, okay!"  
  
"What does that mean, Xander?"  
  
"For all your experience with darkness and evil you are still naive, and innocent, Buffy."  
  
"Xander, you don't get it do you? I love you. For years you took care of me and loved me and helped me. Whatever is going on with this I am in it because you are in it."  
  
"I don't want you in it, Buffy."  
  
"As you once said to me, Xander, is that an option in this town?"  
  
"Yea it is, Buffy, you're sill clean. The people after us don't go poof in the night when you stake them. These people are the white hats."  
  
Xander walks to the van. He opens the door. Willow is still there.  
  
"Come on, Will, get out. Don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
Willow reluctantly gets up. She gives Xander a hug. They take off in the van. Buffy joins Willow as they watch the van disappear.  
  
"Willow, Xander said he would get in touch in two days."  
  
"Yea, Buffy, if they live that long. Buffy, I'm very afraid."  
  
They exchange a very worried hug.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
Mr. Spencer waits impatiently for his visitor. When the man shows he wastes little time getting to the point.  
  
"Okay, we're going to have to employ a more direct approach."  
  
"Should we just hunt them down sir?"  
  
"No, these two are really beginning to get me pissed off. We're going to get them to kill each other. We are going to get the slayer to hunt them, with the help of her ex heart throb. I want you to meet someone. He will be your contact."  
  
Mr. Spencer talks into his intercom. "Ms. Ronson, send in Mr. Giles."  
  
When the door opens Mr. Spencer's visitor is very surprised.  
  
"Ah...the Watcher? I don't understand. I thought he..."  
  
Mr. Spencer interrupts him. "Mr. White, meet the new Rupert Giles."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Giles curses himself as he drives to his apartment. Once again he has gotten his adopted American family into much trouble. It was bad enough when they were helping Buffy. But now Xander and Oz and the rest are in more trouble than ever. He never thought Xander and Oz would get to be so good. What he should have thought about was that they would be perceived as a real threat to the establishment. Their overall goodness is what makes them most dangerous. Conscience and scruples make a person very hard to control. Everybody in this business is paranoid, especially the top brass. They know what they are capable of doing themselves. They project that level of dirtiness onto everyone else.  
  
Giles feels like Oz and, especially Xander, are family. Along with Willow and Tara they have worked together very closely. With Buffy back in the fold they have a very close-knit group. And Giles is most grateful to Xander for not wanting her mixed up with their extracurricular activities.  
  
If anything happens to any of them the watcher will never forgive himself.  
  
Giles is too lost in thought to see the three men waiting for him as he approaches his house. He still is able to throw one of them off his back. He front kicks another. The third, however, comes down on his head with the butt end of a revolver. He manages to kick him on the way down.  
  
Although groggy from the hit Giles is still not going to go down easy. He karate chops one of the men across the throat. Two other men join the battle, one of whom shoots him in the knee. Even down on one leg he won't give up. A punch to the groin sends one of the men to the ground in agony. But another slam to the head with a rifle butt puts Giles down with a thud. The men talk as they load him into a van.  
  
"Goddamn, he wasn't supposed to be this rough!"  
  
"Did he kill, Charlie?"  
  
"Yea, and I don't think George will ever enjoy another woman."  
  
"We should have just killed the son of a bitch!"  
  
"We do what we're told."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Joyce Summers goes about her business even though she worries constantly about her daughter. So she knows Buffy is the slayer. Big deal, she still doesn't know what her daughter goes through day after day. On this day she has an appointment at the gallery. A knock comes to her door. Joyce answers. A middle-aged man with a suitcase greets her.  
  
"Can I help you?""  
  
"Two masked men attack her from the side. They grab her, bringing her to the couch in the living room. One of them slaps her across the face with a gun barrel. Her bloodied lip leaves a stain on the couch. The other man talks to the one who hit her.  
  
"Damn it, Xander, you didn't have to hit her!"  
  
The masked gunman looks at a now terrified Joyce. He speaks to her in a muffled voice.  
  
"You're going to tell Buffy that she should stay out of this."  
  
Joyce talks to him. "Are you really Xander? My daughter actually loves you, Xander, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up, Bitch!" He smacks her across the face again with the gun. The other man approaches her with a handkerchief. It has something on it to knock her out. The two men then wrap her in a blanket and load her into a van. A note is left. All three leave.  
  
Buffy is very worried about Xander. She is going to stay at the magic shop with Tara and Giles until this thing plays itself out. She has to stop at her Mom's house to pick up a few things. When she comes to the house the door is not fully closed. She walks in cautiously. The first thing she sees is a turned over table and lamp in the living room. She calls her mother's name repeatedly. Then she spots the bloodstains on the couch...and the note. It reads.  
  
"Buffy, you don't understand. You have to stay out of this. I will not harm your mother but do not try to interfere with anything. I will contact you at the magic shop."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
She drops the note. Her heart breaks. "It can't possibly be Xander...can it? And he is not going to hurt her, what the hell is the blood then?"  
  
She immediately phones Giles. He tells her to come to the magic shop at once. Willow and Tara are already there back in the training room. Tara looks at Willow.  
  
"Willow, is there something different about Giles?"  
  
"Not that I noticed Tara, why?"  
  
"Well, first of all he said he was going to his house. Then he just comes back with no explanation."  
  
"You know, Giles, Tara, he's always preoccupied. Besides, this is really getting to him."  
  
"Willow...ah...are you and I...you know?"  
  
The redhead fondles her lover's cheek. "Tara, you have been so patient and understanding with me. My love for Oz is so intense right now because of the danger."  
  
Tara comforts her. "I know, Will. I'm trying to give you the space..."  
  
"Tara, you have been perfect. I'm just so sorry..."  
  
"Willow, you told me about Oz from the very beginning. It's okay, honey."  
  
Any further discussion is interrupted by the sound of Buffy storming into the magic shop.  
  
The cloned Giles didn't tell them about Joyce.  
  
"Giles...my mother, there's blood all over the couch. And this note."  
  
"Buffy, your mother is gone?"  
  
"Yea, Will, and it looks like...Xander kidnapped her."  
  
"What, that's ridiculous, Buffy!"  
  
"I know...but, read the letter, Will."  
  
After the two witches read the letter Willow has a very bad thing to report. She does it in tears.  
  
"Buffy, that is...that's Xander's...that's his handwriting."  
  
The cloned Giles has something to add. "Buffy, you have to listen to this. It's on the answering machine."  
  
He turns it on "Buffy, this is me, your Mom. Honey, they attacked me. Sweety, it was...it was your Xander."  
  
"Nooo!!"  
  
Buffy collapses in tears. Willow and Tara go to her. The cloned Giles leaves the room. He has to keep his interaction with them to a minimum. He locks his office door then goes to the phone. He dials a number.  
  
"Hello, Angel investigations."  
  
"Cordelia, its Giles, can I speak to Angel?"  
  
The cloned Giles tells him the whole story. The vampire agrees to come to Sunnydale with Cordelia. He will stay until this is resolved. Meanwhile Buffy and Willow cry to each other.  
  
"Willow, how is this possible?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy, but...but this business...it is so evil."  
  
"No, Willow, I can't believe it's really him. It must be some kind of trick."  
  
"Buffy, maybe the note...maybe. But, your mom. She knows Xander."  
  
"Oh, Willow, I love him so much. This has to be some kind of nightmare I'm going to wake up from."  
  
"I wish it were, Buffy."  
  
Tara watches as the two girls cry to each other. Something is weird here. She can be a little less emotional when it comes to Xander. When she first came everyone told her about Willow and Xander having an affair but one of the first things she saw was that Xander was totally in love with Buffy. So much so that this scenario seems almost impossible. Even though Xander doesn't want Buffy involved she can't imagine him doing this.  
  
Buffy dries her tears. "Willow, if Xander did this...that means he is somehow involved with something he didn't want me to discover."  
  
Willow can only close her eyes and sob. It is one thing for Xander to be close to the dark side with their employers but not with the Scooby gang. This is one thing Willow is not prepared to deal with.  
  
Buffy continues through tears. "Willow, I've got to say these things. My mother..."  
  
"I know Buffy, I know."  
  
"Xander was so concerned that I not get involved. I thought it was because he didn't want me to get dirty."  
  
Tara approaches Buffy. "Buffy, I wouldn't give up on Xander just yet."  
  
This gets The Slayer very upset.  
  
"Give up on him, Tara? I love him remember? Don't tell me what to feel or think about Xander. He and I have been together since the beginning. Nobody has to tell me he's a good man or that he loves me with all his heart and soul. He..."  
  
She breaks down. "Tara, you...you heard my mother."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	17. BUFFY'S TURN 18\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 18\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Lest everyone forgets. This fic has Buffy going off the deep end with Spike and Faith in the beginning. Xander doesn't give up on her. He saves her so to speak, nothing new there. Buffy falls in love with him, big time. He doesn't know it of course, partly because he and the Scooby gang are involved in extra-curricular activities. They are about to come up against an evil that dwarfs the usual hell mouth variety, where the bad guys all wear white hats too.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 18- Angel To The Rescue.  
  
While Buffy and Willow cry to each other Tara looks around for Dawn. She finds her sitting on the steps to the second level of the shop staring into space. The teenager is in total shock. Maybe she doesn't really belong to Joyce but she is certainly the only mother she has ever known. And she may not have adult love for Xander, as Buffy does, but she loves him, nevertheless. He is perfect in her eyes. He is funny and handsome and cool and she knows he loves her. Maybe not like he loves Buffy but he does love her. No one is going to tell her differently.  
  
She doesn't believe for one moment that he hurt Joyce. Or, if he did, he must be under a spell or something. But, she has to do everything she can to help Buffy get Joyce back  
  
Buffy comes looking for her. The slayer engages her in a long hug. She has to tell Buffy how she feels.  
  
"Buffy, it can't be Xander, it can't!"  
  
Buffy feels the same way but her sense must over ride her feelings right now. The note is in Xander's handwriting. And her mother did say it was Xander. Joyce knows Buffy loves Xander and that Dawn loves him too. She would never have said it was him if she wasn't sure. Buffy and Dawn cry their hearts out. But then Buffy breaks their hug. She has to come up with a plan to get her mother back.  
  
The cloned Giles leaves the magic shop under the guise of checking out some contacts. Every one else stays there for the time being. After an hour or so of going over a few possible plans of action Angel and Cordelia come into the shop.  
  
Angel and Buffy stare at each other for a moment before either can speak. To be truthful Buffy has thought very little about Angel. She thought about him all the time she was with Riley but since she found her love for Xander the vampire comes up very little. But, now it is different.  
  
For Angel's part he has mixed feelings. He still loves Buffy. He was very civil to Xander when the boy visited LA. Part of that was because he liked the idea of having the boy in a different place than Buffy. The vampire has always known that Xander is the only real rival he has for Buffy. Angel had heard from Cordelia that the reason Buffy went on her wild streak was because Xander left Part of the reason Angel wanted to come back to Sunnydale was to see just how much of a hold the boy has on her. He is heart broken for Buffy about Joyce but part of him will have no problem attacking Xander if he is the one who has her. In his more truthful moments he cannot understand how Buffy could possibly have deep feelings for him. He would like nothing more than to put him out of his misery. Obviously he feels he could beat the boy very easily. He may have killed a daemon or two but he is certainly not in Angel's class.  
  
After greeting everyone Angel leads Buffy to Giles's office.  
  
"Buffy, I swear to you I'll get her back I know the boy is your friend but he has obviously changed sides."  
  
Buffy furrows her brow. She sees something in Angel's eyes she doesn't like.  
  
"Angel, I just want my mother back."  
  
"I know you do, Buffy, and I'll get her."  
  
Buffy closes her eyes. "Angel, do you think Xander...phew, do you think Xander could have done this?"  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry, it doesn't matter what you or I think. He did it...you heard your mom. Now lets get her back."  
  
The slayer is lost. For the moment she finds comfort in Angel's arms. They stare at each other. Dawn comes into the room before anything else happens.  
  
"Buffy, Giles called, he wants to know if you and Angel have a plan. He is going to go back to Ethan Hawkes place to see if he can find any clues."  
  
Buffy, Angel, Willow, Tara, Cordelia and Dawn do some brainstorming. The slayer speaks.  
  
"So first Xander and Oz are set up by somebody. Then Xander doesn't want either Willow or I involved in solving that."  
  
Angel takes over. "Then the thing with your mother. Buffy, is there something Xander and Oz wanted to hide from the rest of you?"  
  
Willow speaks up. "I really don't think Oz is involved in anything to harm your mother, Buffy."  
  
Buffy gets a little upset at that. "But, Xander would, Willow? Now who's being naive?"  
  
Angel speaks again. "Look it's a good bet that whatever Xander is doing Oz is his partner."  
  
Buffy starts to cry again but Angel goes to her. "Look, Buffy, we have to do this now so dry the tears and lets come up with a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Xander and Oz do is go see Willy at the bar. He is still a good source of info. He even occasionally has a tidbit from the black opps world. They have reached a very workable arrangement with the man. If anyone is in the bar they do the roughhouse routine to cover Willie. If not they just give him the money for whatever information he might have. The bar is empty but Willie gets very nervous.  
  
"Listen, Xander, just leave, I have nothing for you."  
  
"Willie, please, we're really up against it here." Xander lets him see a roll of hundreds. Willie might be scared of something but that much money is very hard to turn down. He stares at Xander before he speaks.  
  
"This is big time stuff kid. Everybody's involved, even your slayers ex. They have some kind of ace in the hole. Be wary of that watcher he's not who you think he is."  
  
They give him the money. Oz feels he has to warn the man.  
  
"Willie, it's going to get very rough, they're taking out everybody who knows us."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
They hop into the van. "Well, lets go pay Giles a visit if it really is Giles."  
  
Oz is puzzled. "Do you think they could somehow do something to Giles?"  
  
"Oz, do you remember when we were in training and we were suppose to break into one of the buildings on campus?"  
  
"Yea, and we hit the wrong one."  
  
"When you and I split up I went into this really weird room. There was a whole set of dead bodies, or at least that's what I thought they were, laying on tables. And I swear they looked like some of the people who run that place."  
  
"You mean like clones or something?"  
  
"Whatever they were it was very weird."  
  
"You think they somehow replaced Giles?"  
  
"That would make sense out of what Willie said."  
  
"When I juice myself up my senses get very sharp. I could probably tell if it is Giles."  
  
"Sounds good except, what the hell are we going to do if it isn't Giles?"  
  
"We can't take him out. I guess we'll have to try to get him to take us to the real Giles."  
  
"They'll probably be watching all those guys, lets try his house first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Buffy and company decide they have to beat the bushes until they find some clues. Buffy and Willow still cannot believe that Xander is evil.  
  
"You know, Will, I...I never dreamed I could love Xander like I do. This is the worst nightmare I can imagine. It's my mother and yet...I just can't believe it's Xander."  
  
"Lets go, Buffy. We need to stop over at Giles's house to see if he has anything."  
  
Buffy rides in the car with Angel. The vampire tries to talk to her.  
  
"We'll get her back, Buffy, that little boy has no idea who he is messing with!"  
  
Buffy just sighs as Angel continues.  
  
"He really hurt you didn't he Buffy?"  
  
"He didn't hurt me, Angel, in fact he saved me...again."  
  
Angel is getting upset. "I don't get it, Buffy?"  
  
"Look, Angel, I'm having a hard time believing that the Xander I've known for the past five years did this, okay?"  
  
"Well, he did it, okay!"  
  
"What are you, glad he did it?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, Buffy?"  
  
"It means you never liked him to begin with, Angel. And now that I lo..And now you like him even less."  
  
"I didn't make him evil, Buffy!"  
  
"He's not evil, Angel, whatever is going on he's not evil!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz and Xander pull up about half a block from Giles's house. They spot a car with two guys in it. Xander has a plan. "  
  
"Lets go in the back. If we have to take him with us you get the car I'll take care of the guards and bring him out the front."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They go in the back. They walk into the living room. The cloned Giles was on the phone. When he sees Xander and Oz he puts it down. He is very nervous. Our heroes get close. Just from The reaction to their presence Xander is guessing Willie knew what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you think, Oz?"  
  
"Not even close."  
  
Oz heads back to the van. He begins to drive it onto the pavement in front of Giles's house.  
  
Buffy and the rest of the gang turn the corner to go down Giles's street. Buffy sees the van.  
  
Meanwhile Xander is in the house. He talks to the clone.  
  
"We're taking you somewhere. If you don't co-operate I'll just shoot you. If bullets don't kill you I'll slice off your fucking head. You got it?"  
  
The clone is frozen. He knows Xander is speaking the truth. As he opens the front door Buffy and Angel are getting out of his car. She sees Xander half dragging the clone to the van.  
  
"Shit, Xander, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Before he can say anything a shot rings out close to the van. The two guys from across the street open up on Xander and Oz.  
  
The clone tries to get away. Xander slams him with the gun and throws him into the Van Oz peels out. Xander shoots out the tires of the car following them. It flips over and crashes into a tree.  
  
Buffy just stares at the Van as it disappears down the street. Angel looks at her.  
  
"Are you satisfied now, Buffy?"  
  
She doesn't say anything. He grabs her roughly. "Are you?"  
  
Buffy can only cry. She buries herself on Angel's shoulder. The vampire softens.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy, I really am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz and Xander take the fake Giles to an abandoned warehouse. They tie him up. Xander questions him.  
  
"Look, whatever you are we have no beef with you. But, you have to talk with us. What is your mission?"  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles. My mission is to be Rupert Giles."  
  
"Okay, listen, where did you come from? I mean when you became Rupert Giles?"  
  
Oz puts a gun to his head. "Are you programmed to feel fear? You were endangering our friends. If I were you I'd be afraid of us."  
  
Xander and Oz talk. "Oz, I have to go see Buffy. Did you see the look on her face? She thinks I actually hit Giles."  
  
"Okay, I'll work on this...thing, whatever it is."  
  
"At least if we can get him to tell us where he comes from. That's probably where they have Giles."  
  
Xander circles slowly in the cemetery. He has no idea if they are following Buffy or not. He sees Angel.  
  
"Hey, Angel, I only have a few minutes. Is Buffy..."  
  
That's as much as he gets put before Angel belts him in the side of the head. He gets up.  
  
"Angel, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
The vampire calls to two men who come toward Xander. Xander stares at the vampire as he defends himself from the attackers. He knocks them both out but not before sustaining a huge cut on the side of his face. Angel is still there. He tackles him. Just as he does Buffy comes into the cemetery. All she sees is Xander attacking Angel. The boy gets a punch in. Buffy rushes to him. When he sees her he tries to talk to her.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"That's my question, Xander?"  
  
Before he can answer her Angel is on him again. He eludes him. He yells to Buffy as he is running.  
  
"God damn you Buffy, I loved you so much!"  
  
Buffy just stares as the boy runs away. Angel jumps up. He looks at Buffy.  
  
"Why didn't you run after him, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy can't say anything. All she can do is stare. The look on Xander's face was terrifying. Angel shakes her.  
  
"Damn it, Buffy, do you love him that much? What does he have to do kill us all before you'll do your job?"  
  
Buffy stares at Angel with tears in her eyes. He gets her out of the cemetery before she sees the other two guys who were with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Xander can't believe it. Angel sold him out. Those two guys who attacked him were from the agency. That was bad enough but...Buffy was there. It was her, not a clone. No way they would fool him with a clone of her. But, is she involved in all of this? His heart is telling him no but he has to believe his eyes. That was Buffy and...She's working with the agency. He goes back to the warehouse.  
  
"We have big troubles, Oz. Angel is in on it and...phew, ...Buffy too!"  
  
"Shit, Xander, this gets more awful by the minute."  
  
Xander has to be by himself and cry for a while. He's not going to stop himself. He doesn't care if it's manly or not. If Buffy is on there side he has very little left to salvage here. This isn't something he can forgive. This is for keeps, a war where there are no prisoners.  
  
He comes back. "Oz, as far as we know they're all in on it. It might just be me and you, man!"  
  
"Xander, I'm not ready to die yet. Let's just get a plan and do it step by step. Let's not wait to see what they do anymore."  
  
"We'll hunt them!"  
  
"It has my vote."  
  
"I tell you right now, if Buffy is in on it I have very little left to lose"  
  
"I hear you Xander but, we can't let them bastards win, we just can't!"  
  
"Okay, lets start with that clone in there. If he can't be of use we have no reason to let him hang around."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. BUFFY'S TRN 19\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 19\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Things could not be worse. Buffy thinks Xander kidnapped and hurt her mother. Xander thinks Buffy has joined with Angel and those who want he and Oz dead. Xander and Oz have decided to stop waiting for things to happen. They are going to do a little "happening" themselves.  
  
Chapter: 19- This Time The Good Guys Are Going To Win!  
  
Xander and Oz take off in the van.  
  
"Oz, i have to go see if they got to Darla yet."  
  
The wolf just looks at him. "I know, she's a vampire and has a bloody history but she's changed. She's just like Angel use to be.I think part of me thinks if she can change maybe there's hope for all of us."  
  
Xander sneaks in the back. Darla is in the basement.  
  
"Come on, Darla, i have to get you out of here."  
  
"Where are we going, Xander?"  
  
"You're going to hide. And later i'm going to send someone for you."  
  
They get in the van. Xander sits in the back with Darla.  
  
"I don't understand, Xander, i want to stay with you."  
  
"That's impossible right now, Darla. That would be like sticking a bulls- eye on your back"  
  
Darla reaches out her hand to fondle Xander's face. "Where are you going to go, Xander?"  
  
Xander leans into her touch. He hasn't had a tender moment in a long time now.  
  
"We're going to try to clear the whole thing up, Darla."  
  
"What about your slayer?"  
  
"Well, she seems to have forgotten which side she is on."  
  
"I find it hard to believe she would betray you, Xander."  
  
Xander pulls awau from her. She puts both her hands gently on his cheeks turning his face toward her.  
  
The blonde brings her lips to his. They engage in a very nice kiss.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Xander."  
  
They drop Darla off and go back to the road.  
  
"Okay, next stop, Faith."  
  
Xander gets into Faith's place through an open bathroom window. As she walks in the front door Xander is there to greet her. She is startled but quickly gains her composure.  
  
"Shit, I thought the security around here was pretty good."  
  
"Well, not if you keep your bathroom window open."  
  
"How come you're still alive?"  
  
"Well, first of all thanks for being so happy that i'm not dead. Unless, of course, you're not happy"  
  
"It's hard enough to figure all this out without you showing up here. What the hell do you want, Harris?"  
  
"Well, would you like to be a player in all of this?"  
  
"I already am a player."  
  
"Well, let me rephrase that. Would you like to be still alive when its all over?"  
  
"I didn't know you were so cocky Harris. What makes you think you can dictate that?"  
  
"Well half the hunters don't even realize they are being hunted themselves.By the time they do figure i out it will be mostly over. I'm sure you're aware by now that I have a certain hidden life. If you join my side you get to live. Otherwise you are most expendable."  
  
"You sound very sure of that."  
  
"Put it this way. To the people you're playing with Angel is just a punk hood. You're just a hyper active bitch chic. When they are finished playing they clear the board for the next game. You won't even see it coming."  
  
"You mean like I didn't see you coming?"  
  
"You got it, Faith, I admit, I'm one of them."  
  
"Then why should I trust you?"  
  
"Two reasons. One, I actually enjoyed sleeping with you and two, i need you."  
  
She thinks it over for a minute. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just find Buffy, Willow and Tara. Get them away from Angel. Take them to a place to meet me."  
  
"From what I hear "B" is in on the whole thing. What's this for?"  
  
When Xander doesn't answer Faith figures it out. "I see, still a soft spot for old Buffy. What makes you think she'll come with me?"  
  
Xander hands her a note. "Just give her this and take her to the address on the back."  
  
"And what do I get out of this exactly?"  
  
"You get to stay alive."  
  
"Why do I believe you, Harris?"  
  
"Because I'm the only semi-truthful person in this."  
  
"What exactly are you now, Harris?"  
  
Xander only smiles. She continues. "Listen, you're as exciting as hell. Aftwer this is all over I wouldn't mind another romp in the sack if you're up for it."  
  
"How romantic."  
  
"Well, you can read poetry to me before hand if you want."  
  
"I might be dead for real if all this doesn't work out right."  
  
"Well, if you want to get complicated."  
  
"Bye Faith."  
  
Xander gets back into the van. "Did she go for it?"  
  
"Hard to say but lets go see Inez then we'll try to find our friends."  
  
Nither Oz nor Xander wanted to bring this up but it has to be said.  
  
"Xander, what are the chances Inez got away?"  
  
"I wouldn't bet the house on it."  
  
After a few minutes of sobered silence.  
  
"Okay, so we figure Angel was recruited to help eliminate us. But, why would Buffy go along with him. She does love you, Xander?"  
  
"I don't really know, Oz, unless she doesn't know about Angel."  
  
"Maybe she just called him because of Giles?"  
  
"I don't know, there's a part we're missing but i just can't believe Buffy would betray us like that."  
  
"Why would Angel?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's drawn to the darkness even with a soul. But, shit, i just thought of something. If Angel joined with the agency Buffy might be in danger."  
  
"Hey, getting rid of a slayer, that sounds like it would be on any evil agenda."  
  
"Yea, and how about if they get us fighting with each other?"  
  
"So they probably did something to get Buffy mad at us."  
  
"Yea, that would cover that look she gave me. So that she would hunt us and we would hunt her."  
  
"Pretty damned slick."  
  
"We just have to hope this love thing can over ride all of this."  
  
When they arrive at Inez's house they are immediately freaked out. They go in the back way. As they approach the living room they hear three men talking.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We just wait. The brunette will bring the blonde and her friends.We do them all."  
  
"I hope they're not as rough as this bitch, three good men on one woman."  
  
Xander and Oz have to sifle their tears. The bastards killed Inez. Xander looks at Oz.  
  
"Let me take them, Oz."  
  
Xander walks out right in front of them. He shoots one point blank in the heart.He disarms the other two but doesn't kill them. He puts his gun away.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"If you can take me you can name me!"  
  
One of the men jumps at the advantage. "Dumb move kid!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
He pulls a knife, lunging at Xander. The boy chops him throat high. The man just gasps for breathe as he falls motionless on the ground. The other man stops for a minute.  
  
"Shit, of all the agents out there i have to run into you."  
  
Oz walks out from the kitchen. He flings a knife head high.It penetrates his head between his eyes.  
  
"Don't forget me, asshole!"  
  
When they are finished they stare at the carnage, They both look at each other.  
  
"What have we become, Oz?"  
  
Oz doesn't answer. They prop the three men up on the sofa waiting for the next chapter Apparently Faith is suppose to bring Buffy and crew there instead of where Xander asked her to bring them. The room is dark so Faith won't notice the men are incapacitated until it's too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith finds the gang.  
  
"What's up Faith?"  
  
"I have a message from Xander." She hands Buffy the note.  
  
The slayer reads it then gives it to Willow and Tara.Dawn is also with them.  
  
"What's this about, Faith?"  
  
"Xander wants to talk. The whole thing is a big mix up. He wants to try and square it with you."  
  
"Does he have my mother, Faith?"  
  
"I don't know "B" he just asked me to take you to him."  
  
Buffy looks at Willow. "Should we go?"  
  
"Buffy, things can't be any worse than they ae now. This is Xander's handwriting."  
  
"He wants us to meet him at Inez's house."  
  
"Why are you in on this, Faith?"  
  
"I don't know anything about what's going on but his side is as good as any to be on right now."  
  
They all pack into Faith's car headed for Inez's house.  
  
The cautiously enter the house. Faith sees the outline of the three now dead murdereers. When everyone is in Xander flips on the lights. He has a gun pointed at Faith.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Buffy reacts. "Xander?" She starts to move in his direction but Xander waves the gun in her direction.  
  
"Just stay where you are, Buffy."  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk, Xander?"  
  
Faith begins to move a little.  
  
"Before you take another step, Faith, look at those three guys behind you. They're all dead, all killed in a different manner. They were sent here to first kill Inez then the rest of you. You too! But you didn't fucking believe me did you, Faith."  
  
Oz comes out from the kitchen with a smoke bomb of some sort. Xander and he put on a gas mask as he releases it in the room. Faith makes a move to get away. He shoots her in the arm. Xander runs to Buffy. He puts a mask on her before she passes out. Willow, Tara and Dawn fall down as well as Faith. Xander carries Buffy outside.He takes off the mask. She coughs and clears her head. As soon as she can talk.  
  
"Xander, what the fuck did you do? You shot Faith!"  
  
"I only winged her in the arm. We have to go back in. We have to tie her up."  
  
"Xander, what is this? This is crazy!"  
  
"I know it is, Buffy, but we don't have much time. We have to get Willow and Tara and Dawn to a safe place!"  
  
Buffy just stares at him.  
  
"Look, Buffy, you're suppose to be dead now! Will you just do what I say?"  
  
He throws her the rope. "Tie her good. Oz and I will get the others in the van. We hav to move quick."  
  
Buffy is shell shocked but she does what he asked her to do.  
  
After the get moving again Buffy looks at Xander.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not happy about this either!"  
  
The Slayer thinks of Joyce. She jumps on Xander.  
  
"You bastard, where's my mother!"  
  
"Buffy, I don't know anything about your mother!"  
  
"Yes you do you son of a bitch. Did you have to hurt her!"  
  
Buffy swings at Xander once. He doesn't even try to block her. She pulls back her hand again.  
  
"Defend yourself you bastard!"  
  
"Buffy stop it, you know I didn't do anthing to your mother. Did they kill her, Buffy?"  
  
The slayer starts to sob.Once she is facing Xander she knows in her heart he would never do anything to Joyce. But then she thinks of Giles.  
  
"Xander, i saw you hit Giles."  
  
She swings at him again but he blocks it. "Buffy, that wasn't Giles. It's a clone of some sort.We still have it. I'll show you. We're going there to hide everybody! But, Buffy, what happened to your mother?"  
  
Buffy looks deep into Xander's eyes. She knows he is not lying. She breaks down.  
  
"Xander, I don't know where the hell she is. We had a letter from you. There was a phone message from my mother. She said it was you who kidnapped her."  
  
"Buffy, look at me. I don't know how they did it but you know I wouldn't do anything to your mother."  
  
"Angel is after you, Xander."  
  
"Buffy, are you working with Angel?"  
  
"Well, of course I'm working with Angel, Xander!"  
  
Now it's Xander's turn to be pissed off. "Tell me you don't know he's in with these people who took your mother and want us dead?"  
  
"Xander Angel is here to help me because of my mother."  
  
"Buffy, the night you saw me in the cemetery. Angel had two cronies attack me. He's in on this at some level."  
  
"Come on, Xander, he thinks your evil, you think he's evil."  
  
"Look, Bffy, I don't know what Bullshit he's been handing you but he's in on it."  
  
"I find it hard to believe that he masterminded this whole thing, Xander."  
  
"I didn't say he masterminded it. He's just a flunkie, Buffy and now I'm going to deal with him."  
  
"Xander, even if you're right. You're going to deal with it? Xander, i know you and Oz are good but you're not on Angel's level Xander."  
  
"Buffy, you just don't get this. Angel is nothing. You have no idea what Oz and I are."  
  
Buffy stares at Xander. They have not had a tender moment in so long. She goes to him.  
  
"Xander, I don't want to fight like this." She moves close to him reaching out to fondle his face. He backs away from her.  
  
"What, Xander? I know you didn't have anything to do with my mother now."  
  
"I can't Buffy. Let's just play this thing out until it's over."  
  
The slayer starts to review what happened at Inez's house.  
  
"Xander, did you really kill those three men?"  
  
"They killed Inez. They were going to kill you."  
  
Buffy sees the anquish in Xander's eyes as he tells her.  
  
"Do you know what the worst part is, Buffy? It was so easy."  
  
"I don't even know what to think about all this, Xander. I almost feel as if i was naieve or something."  
  
"Buffy, you're going to see Oz and I do some very heavy things."  
  
"Xander, you mean to tell me all this is happening because of you? And you and Oz are..."  
  
Buffy finishes it for her. "Major players."  
  
"Xander, you're my friend, you're part of the team, I lo..."  
  
"Look, that's why i stopped you a little while ago.You don't know me now. But, I want to include you in this. We need you. If we don't finish this even more of our friends are going to die.We have to take them out, Buffy!"  
  
The tone of Xander's voice scares Buffy. "Stop talking like that, Xander. I'm not turning into a killer, Xander. And I'm not going to let you turn into one either!"  
  
Xander doesn't say any more. They pull up in front of Angel's place.  
  
"Xander, he's going to hurt you."  
  
"Buffy, at this point I'm just asking you to trust me. Just go in and get his attention. I'll do the rest."  
  
"What are you going to do, Xander?"  
  
"I'm going to offer him a deal Buffy. And if he's smart he'll take it."  
  
"Xander, after this you and I are going to have a very long talk."  
  
Buffy knocks on Angel's door. He answers.  
  
"Angel, I'm here with Xander. Please just co-operate with us."  
  
"Where is the boy wonder?"  
  
Xander comes up in back of him. "Right here, Angel."  
  
The boy stands about 50 feet from the vampire with a one shot crossbow with a vial of liquid in it. In his other hand he has a bottle of holy water. Angel sizes up the situation very quickly.  
  
"And what the fuck do you think you're going to do with that thing boy?"  
  
"The gig is up, dead boy. Buffy knows about your involvement with the bad guys."  
  
He looks at Buffy. "You believe him, Buffy?"  
  
"Angel, I'm not as blinded by your presence as I use to be. There was something wrong with the whole thing you were doing.It stunk from the beginning."  
  
Angel looks at Xander. "You don't think i can get to you before you shoot that patheyic thing?"  
  
"Let's try it...on three!"  
  
Angel jumps for Xander. He side steps him and hits him with the holy water. Then he calmly shoots him with the vial. The vampire screams.It weakens him.He falls down. Xander goes to him.  
  
"Believe it or not, angel, this is a rescue attempt. The people you threw in with were only using you to get to the slayer. They knew I'd take you down. So you have a choice. You can die with the ship or you can take an offer from me."  
  
Angel doesn't say anything.  
  
"Angel, I'm not going to shed the first tear for you. This is strickly for Buffy."  
  
Xander reache behind his back for his sword. He walks over to him. Buffy looks on in horror. She screams at Angel.  
  
"Take the fucking deal, Angel!"  
  
Angel looks at Xander. "What's the deal?"  
  
"I give you an address.You pick someone up there and you go where I tell you to hide.You keep her alive. That's how you get to stay alive. This might sound lika an idle threat but if something happens to her something is going to happen to you!"  
  
Angel agrees. "I'll send someone to pick you up very shortly. And, thanks Angel."  
  
Buffy and Xander leave. Buffy can't believe Xander took Angel that easily. It is shocking actually. She is very quiet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`. 


	19. BUFFY'S TURN 20\23

TITLE: BUFFY'S TURN 20\?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Things could not be worse. Buffy thinks Xander kidnapped and hurt her mother. Xander thinks Buffy has joined with Angel and those who want he and Oz dead. Xander and Oz have decided to stop waiting for things to happen. They are going to do a little "happening" themselves.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 20-Who Are You?  
  
Xander talks to Buffy. "Buffy, thanks for going in there like that I know if I had to go alone I probably would have had to kill him."  
  
"And you didn't want to do that because you...needed him?"  
  
"Well, that and I know you would rather have him alive."  
  
"Xander, who does he have to protect?"  
  
"Darla."  
  
Buffy lets out with a little sarcastic laugh. "I should have known. Xander, are you in love with Darla?"  
  
"No, Buffy, I'm not."  
  
Willow, Tara and Dawn finally wake up. Willow goes up front with Oz. Tara and Dawn stay in the back. Buffy explains the situation. Dawn hugs Xander.  
  
"I knew it wasn't you, Xander, I knew it."  
  
"Thank you Dawn. I'm taking you guys somewhere safe. Stay there until this is all over one way or another."  
  
He looks at Buffy. "Xander, you better get your eyes off me. If you think I'm letting you out of my sight again you're crazy!"  
  
"Buffy, you never get it do you?"  
  
"Look, Xander, they have my mother and my watcher. And, I know you don't want to hear this part, but they're trying to kill the man I love. The man who has loved me from the beginning, taken care of me from the beginning..."  
  
"That's enough, Buffy!"  
  
"Do you get the message, Xander?"  
  
Dawn, Tara and Buffy wait for his answer.  
  
"We'll talk about it later."  
  
Willow tries to talk to Oz. "Oz, first I thought you were evil then I thought you were dead."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oz, I love you."  
  
"Yea, well we've been through this before, remember?"  
  
"I wasn't the one who left, Oz! Don't get self righteous with me."  
  
"You know why I left Willow, It was because I did love you. I'm not the one with the problem."  
  
"That's very harsh Oz."  
  
"How long did you wait for me, Will? Did you at least change the sheets first or did you have Tara right on top of me?"  
  
Willow can't believe this is her mild mannered wolf of few words.  
  
"Oz, I never heard you talk like this before. What has gotten in to you?"  
  
"I was going to stay away, Will, but fate or whatever, put us back together. If we get out of this alive I want you to grow up. Tell one of us to go away!"  
  
All Willow can do is cry. She goes to the back. Buffy holds her in her arms as she sobs. Tara is angry. She goes up to Oz.  
  
"What did you do to her, Oz?"  
  
"Tara, I have nothing against you but I'm not going to answer to you either, not when it comes to Willow."  
  
"Bullshit, you've been nasty to me from the day you got back. I didn't steal Willow from you, Oz. You ran out on her remember."  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business, Tara!"  
  
"Willow is my business, Oz."  
  
They ride in silence for a few minutes. Both of them know the other is not the enemy but with Willow sort of stringing them both along the nerves tend to get a little strained especially with all this crap going on. Oz speaks first.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tara. All I asked Willow to do was choose. But, I didn't do it very nicely I guess."  
  
Tara backs off the argument also. "It is very stressful, isn't it? I mean the whole people trying to kill you thing doesn't help either."  
  
"Willow told me you knew Xander and I had nothing to do with Joyce or Giles from the beginning?"  
  
"Well, I've sort of gotten to know you and Xander. No way either one of you would be in on that."  
  
"Thank you, Tara. I always thought you had a real good feel for this thing. What do you think is going on?"  
  
"It's not hard to figure out, Oz. You guys got to be too good and you stick together. And we're all loyal to each other. In their world that is dangerous."  
  
"At first they didn't seem to want the slayer or you guys."  
  
"Someone else must be in on it. Somebody of the daemon persuasion."  
  
After another few minutes of silence Oz speaks up again.  
  
"We both know the way Willow is. I should not have confronted her like that. I'll apologize."  
  
Tara is a little embarrassed to say this but she does. "Actually, Oz, I'm sort of glad you did."  
  
Oz reaches to fondle Tara's face as they exchange a small laugh.  
  
They reach the warehouse where the clone of Giles is tied up. Buffy has to see it for her own eyes. She looks at Willow.  
  
"Gees, Will, how stupid can we get?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy, it's kind of close. I mean...really, how many times do we really look at Giles, anyway. He's just..."  
  
Buffy has to laugh. "Well, Will, in the real world a lot of women think Giles is hot!"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"No, no, no, bad visual image."  
  
"Yes very bad!"  
  
Xander goes up to the clone. "Do you realize you're not a real person?"  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles. I..."  
  
"Look, do you know anything about Joyce?"  
  
"Joyce Summers, yes she is the mother Of Buffy Summers the Slayer, my charge."  
  
Oz tries. "Giles, have you seen Joyce Summers recently?"  
  
"Yes, we were in a meeting together a few days ago."  
  
Everybody looks at each other. Xander picks up on it.  
  
"Where, Giles? Ah...could you take us there?"  
  
"Yes, I can go there."  
  
Xander starts laughing. Buffy questions him.  
  
"Xander, let the rest of us in on it. I fail to see too much humor in this."  
  
"For all their technology and expertise and nastiness hey slip up on the simplest things."  
  
"Well, at least they screw up sometimes."  
  
They have a meeting. Oz and Xander want to do this alone. Willow is very pissed off.  
  
"We work together as a team, Oz, remember?"  
  
Buffy adds. "Yea guys. That's a big mistake I made, remember?"  
  
"Are you prepared to take down a human being, Buffy?"  
  
"We went over this, Xander. If that human being has kidnapped and hurt my mother and wants to kill my friends and the man I love...yes."  
  
Dawn adds. "Me too!"  
  
Xander stares at Buffy. The slayer gets his drift without him having to say anything.  
  
"Dawn, you're not going. It isn't even open for debate." The Slayer looks at Tara. She is the logical choice to stay with the teenager. The Witch speaks up.  
  
"Listen, Dawn, we can co-ordinate everything from here. We'll get the computer stuff from the Van. We can track Buffy from here."  
  
Dawn looks around. She can tell she is not going to win this one. Tears come to her eyes. She walks away. Buffy looks at Xander. The boy goes to her.  
  
Dawn allows Xander to walk with her but she can't control her tears. She collapses in Xander's arms.  
  
After she composes herself she talks to Xander.  
  
"Xander, I know I'm just a kid..."  
  
He interrupts her. "Dawn you're not much younger than I was when I started in this business."  
  
"My feelings are just as real as Buffy's you know?"  
  
Xander gently holds her chin with his hand. "I never said your feelings weren't real, Dawn."  
  
"They think it's cute. Dawnie has a crush on Xander, ah, isn't it cute. Well, I don't feel so cute. I don't want you to die Xander. I hurt inside just like Buffy does."  
  
Xander sighs..."Dawn, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. But, you have to promise me you'll just keep it between us."  
  
Dawn sniffs back her tears. "I promise Xander."  
  
Xander turns from her a little embarrassed to say this.  
  
"Dawn, I don't look at you as a little girl. I'm very attracted to you, how could I not be? And in a few years our ages wouldn't even matter. But..."  
  
Dawn interrupts him. "But you can't help it. You're madly in love with Buffy and you can't even seriously think of another woman, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawn."  
  
Dawn takes the initiative. She hugs Xander.  
  
"Xander, just please don't die!"  
  
They go back to the meeting. Dawn looks at Buffy. "You don't even know how lucky you are big sister. Dawn goes to the van. Buffy looks at Xander.  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Buffy is annoyed, mostly at herself, because she is jealous of Dawn's hold on the man she loves. But she shakes it off.  
  
"Okay, Xander, so we get my mother and Giles, if they're at this place the clone takes us."  
  
Willow adds sadly. "If they're still alive."  
  
Buffy prepares not to think about this. "Then what?"  
  
"What Oz and I figure is that if all this major stuff is happening this death contract for us must go pretty high up."  
  
Oz adds. "Like Mr. Girard and Mr. Spencer high."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Spencer is the head guy and Girard is the head muscle."  
  
Oz brings up Tara's point. "Tara figures that there must be another player, also. Somebody of the daemon persuasion. I agree with her."  
  
"Yea, that would cover the new interest in Buffy and the rest. I figure the only advantage we have is that we are together. They all play off on each other and sell each other out all the time. We can trust each other."  
  
Willow brings up something. "I wonder if Spike knows anything?"  
  
Buffy adds something to that. "And, has anyone seen Cordelia lately?"  
  
Tara adds. "Do we figure she was in with Angel?"  
  
All eyes go to Xander. "In my heart I say no but I honestly have no idea."  
  
Buffy has to question him. "In your heart? What does that mean?"  
  
"All it means, Buffy, is that I don't feel she would betray us but the way things are going who knows. Would you have thought Angel would go with these guys?"  
  
Buffy thinks for a second. "In a way, yeah. I hate to bring this up in public but it really freaked him out when he found out about me and you."  
  
Willow adds. "He couldn't even hide it. He really had it in for you, Xander."  
  
Tara puts her two-sense in. "He was very jealous of you. The look in his eyes whenever your name came up was sort of scary."  
  
Oz moves the conversation along. "Okay, so our unknowns are Spike and Cordelia. Anybody else is fair game."  
  
Buffy doesn't like Oz's terminology. "Fair game, isn't that a bit harsh, Oz?"  
  
Oz looks to Xander. Buffy catches it. "Xander, don't give me that speech again."  
  
"Okay, I won't slayer but then you just go along with the program."  
  
Willow intervenes before this gets too far. "Look you two, keep your personal spats for the bedroom. Right now we have a serious thing going on here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." 


	20. BUFFY'S TURN 21\23

TITLE: BFFY'S TURN 21/?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Things could not be worse. Buffy thinks Xander kidnapped and hurt her mother. Xander thinks Buffy has joined with Angel and those who want he and Oz dead. Xander and Oz have decided to stop waiting for things to happen. They are going to do a little "happening" themselves.  
  
Capter: 21-Closer To who's End?  
  
They still have to figure out who is going to do what. Xander and Oz are use to working together. Buffy has her slayer abilities and Willow is, of course, a witch. They need some answers. The clone leads them to a very ominous set of buildings. The whole complex is called "Ateletron Dynamics" which could mean anything. There is a front door and a small reception area. Buffy, Willow and the clone go in the front. Oz and Xander do the clandestine thing they are so good at doing.  
  
The plan is for Buffy, Willow and the clone to be the diversion. A guard meets them.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Buffy tells him. "Yes, my mother and my friend are here." She points to the clone.  
  
"The friend looks just like him. We'll just go find them."  
  
They try to walk around the guard but he stops them.  
  
"Ah, you just can't walk right in here!"  
  
"Oh we can't? Well, get somebody who we can talk to, we are here to take them back with us."  
  
The guard motions to a receptionist who unlocks and walks through a door leading to the interior of the place. The group waits impatiently. In the meantime Xander and Oz have gotten in through a vent shaft. They search the halls for anything suspicious.  
  
The receptionist goes into an office. She reports the news of the visitors. The two men in the office look at the security camera to see Buffy, Willow and the Clone.  
  
"Shit, just what we need!"  
  
He proceeds to make a phone call. A number of armed guards shuffle from a cafeteria room to a hallway.  
  
Xander and Oz see their movement. The wolf looks at Xander.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"By all means, yes."  
  
Xander and Oz follow the movement of the 6 soldiers. The two move with confidence and with purpose. Even though they are in very hostile territory and completely outnumbered there are very few forces in this world that can stop them. They are that good and they know it. And right now they are fueled with the additional anger and self-righteousness of the fact that these bastards have Giles and Joyce. And they hope these troops are leading them to their location. In the mean time a PR man comes out to see Buffy. The slayer doesn't mind this formality. Their job is to buy time for Xander and Ox by drawing attention to their own presence.  
  
"Can I help you, ma'am."  
  
"Well, you could but somehow I don't think you will."  
  
"My job is to help people."  
  
"Okay you have my mother and my friend. We came for them. We'll go with you to get them!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Oz watch the soldiers go to a room. One of them punches in a code. Oz is observing with the scope of his rifle.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Four soldiers go in while two others stay outside. As soon as the door of the room closes Oz pulls off two squeezes on his silenced gun. Down go the two guards. They walk to the door.  
  
:Oz, you first, I'll clean up whatever you miss."  
  
"On three. One...two...three!"  
  
Oz walks in and starts firing. Xander looks for Joyce and Giles. There is another room connected to the first one. One man tries to escape into when he sees Oz mowing down the soldiers. Xander dives for him as a bullet grazes his left shoulder. He catches the man before he can escape to the other room. When Oz finishes off the last of the guards he joins Xander. The Wolf notices the blood running down Xander's arm.  
  
"Sorry, man, I'm slippin', I thought I had them all."  
  
"Nah, it was me, I got a little impatient."  
  
They turn their attention back to the man.  
  
"You have one chance to stay alive asshole. You're holding two of our friends. Where are they?"  
  
The man points to the room behind him. Xander breaks for it while Oz holds the man down with his foot.  
  
There are two small cells attached to the room. Xander blows the locks off. He first goes in to see Joyce. When she sees him she cringes.  
  
"Xander, didn't you do enough?"  
  
"Joyce, that was not me...honest. We just broke in to free you and Giles. Buffy is in the front. Come on we have to go."  
  
After Joyce gets up they go to see Giles.  
  
"Xander...you do know about the clone right?"  
  
"Yea, we figured it out, Giles. Let's get out here for now. Buffy is up front."  
  
The four of them hurry through the halls following the exit signs. They come to the office with the two men it. Oz does the honors.  
  
"Make one move to stop us and you're history. Just nod your head if you understand."  
  
They both do as instructed.  
  
"Tell your bosses that we're coming for them next!"  
  
Everybody makes it out to the van. The clone comes also. He looks at Xander.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you, get in I guess."  
  
Everyone stares at him. "What else are we going to do with him? He did bring us here."  
  
Oz drives, Willow rides shot gun. The rest in the back. Buffy greets her mom and Giles. Then she sees Xander's wound.  
  
"Xander, you're hurt. What happened?"  
  
She goes to him. Oz has a first aide kit. Buffy treats his wound. She repeats her question.  
  
"What happened, Xander?"  
  
"I got a little impatient back there. I went in before Oz cleaned house."  
  
"It's pretty bad, Xander, we should stop at a hospital."  
  
Giles is freaked out with his clone. He just stares at him. Oz has some bad news.  
  
"We got company, gang!"  
  
They hear the roar of a bazooka and the next thing they know the blast hits one of the wheels of the van. The passengers in the back are thrown forward. Giles smashes head first into the stomach of his clone as it shatters the front windshield. The others in the back are thrown up against the seats. Oz and Willow are saved by their seat belts but the car is swerving across the highway. Oz tries to pull off the highway to try to find some shelter so they can check for injuries. He stops by a small shack. They are being pursued by a number of commandos.  
  
"Xander, I'll hold them off."  
  
"I'll check our status."  
  
Giles is knocked out. His clone is strained through the front windshield. Joyce is shook up but okay. Buffy carries her into the shack.  
  
Oz has at least stopped their advance toward them. Xander goes to Buffy.  
  
"Are you okay, Buffy?"  
  
"Yes I am but you're not, Xander. You're bleeding again."  
  
"It's okay...listen can you try to change the tire while Oz and I hold these guys off?"  
  
"Yea, I can."  
  
With much difficulty the slayer changes the tire, dodging bullets all the way. Xander talks to Oz.  
  
"What do you think, Oz, regular commandos?"  
  
"Yep, they're nothing special."  
  
"How about you getting everybody away? I'll slow them up and follow you."  
  
"Let's do it quick its getting dark."  
  
"Okay, just give me five to figure a plan."  
  
Xander walks into the shack. Buffy follows.  
  
"What's the plan, Xander?"  
  
"Oz will drive the van. I'm going to slow them up a little then follow."  
  
"You mean we wait for you?"  
  
"No, I'll catch up at the hiding place."  
  
"No good, Xander. If you stay so do I!"  
  
"Come on, Buffy, don't be stupid."  
  
"No, Xander, I was stupid before. I let you get away but I'm not doing it again."  
  
He stares at her for a minute.  
  
"Sigh...okay, Buffy, you have to do exactly what I say, okay?"  
  
"Well, since you're the expert on this stuff, okay."  
  
They have to clear the clone from the windshield. It is completely shot. The synthetic skin is melted all over its face and the rest of it is very contorted. Buffy looks at Giles who has recovered enough to walk to the van.  
  
"It did save your life, Giles."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it did."  
  
The van takes off leaving Xander and Buffy in the shack. Xander finds a little crawl space in the middle of it.  
  
"What are we going to do boss?"  
  
"We're going to wait for them to come then we'll have a little surprise for them."  
  
The commandoes approach the shack. Xander waits until they are about to enter then he takes the pin off a concussion grenade and rolls it to the door. He and Buffy go into the crawl space.  
  
As the commandos come in they are greeted with an explosion.  
  
Xander talks to Buffy. "We blast our way out the back then head for those hills and don't look back!"  
  
They open the hatch and start firing. The commandos are in a state of turmoil. Buffy and Xander get a huge head start before they regroup and begin their pursuit again. Buffy has her mouth open.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Xander, what the hell was that?"  
  
"What do you mean, Buffy, that was us getting away? But, I didn't think it was going to be that easy."  
  
"Easy, you call that easy?"  
  
They make it to the hills and stop to rest. Buffy can only stare at Xander. It hits her that soldiers, somebody's private army or something, are pursuing them.  
  
"Xander, how many men are after us?"  
  
"Not enough that's for sure."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"They're only regular commandos. They don't stand a chance."  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean there are say...15 soldiers after us, fully armed and trained but you say they don't stand a chance?"  
  
"I don't want to kill them, Buffy. When they get into that heavy brush I'm going to pay their commander a visit."  
  
"Xander, I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"Just stay here, Buffy, okay? I'll be right back."  
  
At this point Buffy is completely out of her league and she knows it. She doesn't object at all.  
  
"Xander, we need to have a long, long talk after this is over."  
  
"Yea, Buffy, I know."  
  
Xander works his way in the dark out into the thick underbrush. The soldiers have spread out. He comes to the captain. He reaches his hand up to hi mouth pulling him down into the brush. He talks into his ear.  
  
"Look, Captain, I could kill you but I'm not going to. You know you're outclassed here. Don't commit suicide. Call your men off while they're still alive. Just tell them you lost us. You know I mean business."  
  
Xander crawls away from them back toward Buffy. In a few minutes he can hear the captain calling them back to the clearing. Buffy can hear him too. She doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Xander, I'm not even sure I want to know how you did that."  
  
"I told you, Buffy, this is a whole different ball game."  
  
"Xander, who the hell are you?"  
  
Xander closes his eyes. Finally Buffy is getting the message. He stares at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Xander. My head is spinning. You're right I lived in a fairyland. I wouldn't last a month with you."  
  
Xander sighs. This is why he was trying to reject Buffy's advances to him. She has no idea who he is now. Sadness comes over him. Buffy notices.  
  
"What is that look, Xander?"  
  
"I told you that you didn't know me, that you didn't love me! All that bullshit you tried to hand me!"  
  
Xander Is disgusted. He starts to walk away. Buffy catches up to him.  
  
"Wait a minute, Xander. This has nothing to do with that!"  
  
"Sure it doesn't." He walks further away from her. She catches up again.  
  
"Stop this, Xander! I love you because of what have been to me all these years. That hasn't changed. I'm talking about the fact that I still thought you were my helper and my bodyguard. But now your gig is as heavy as mine. That will take time to get use to Xander."  
  
"Buffy, let's just get back to the others."  
  
"No, Xander, we're going to have this out right here, right now!"  
  
"Okay, well then let's just call this the way it is. I'm a killer, okay, and I'm not going to get you into this!"  
  
"You're not a killer, Xander. Those soldiers were after us. They kidnapped my mom and Gilles. They were trying to kill us. And, Oz told me that they were after me too, not just you two. Xander, I know that as soon as you discovered that you just went into protect the slayer mode."  
  
Buffy goes to him fondling his face. "Buffy, could we talk about this later?"  
  
"Okay, scary man. What are we gonna do next, attack a whole army somewhere?"  
  
Xander has to laugh. "Xander, that is the first smile I've seen on your face for a week."  
  
"Yea, and you put it there."  
  
They engage in a very intense, meaningful kiss. Their lives are so heavy and so tragic. Xander puts a lot into this kiss. Buffy can feel chills going up and down her spine. This man has her secret. He has her heart in his. They are both close to tears as they break. They walk for a long while before they actually remember where they are going or what else is happening. It was that good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	21. BUFFY'S TURN 22\23

TITLE: BFFY'S TURN 22/?  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Things could not be worse. Buffy thinks Xander kidnapped and hurt her mother. Xander thinks Buffy has joined with Angel and those who want he and Oz dead. Xander and Oz have decided to stop waiting for things to happen. They are going to do a little "happening" themselves.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 22-But I Still Love you Xander  
  
Before Buffy and Xander return to the struggle they take time out to nurse their wounds, mostly Xander's. Buffy looks at him.  
  
"Xander, before we continue with this you're going to let me fix up your wounds."  
  
The boy doesn't argue. As he watches Buffy tend to him he looks into her eyes. She is doing it very carefully and lovingly. How many times did he dream of Buffy Summers being intimate with him? The Slayer sees him watching her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Xander?"  
  
"The way you're doing this. It's like..."  
  
Buffy finishes it for him. "Like, I love you or something?"  
  
Xander doesn't answer. Buffy continues.  
  
"You can't believe that can you Xander? You can't believe that I can love you?"  
  
Xander sighs. "Buffy, I can't..."  
  
"You can, Xander. Look, you're right. I don't know what this is all about. Not the way you and Oz do. But I'm not some little schoolgirl either. And I do know you, whether you believe that or not. I know what you've done for me all these years. I know what's in your heart and it's good."  
  
"Buffy, don't do this to me. Not right now."  
  
"Why, Xander? Why don't you want to hear that I love you?"  
  
"Buffy, do you remember how much I was against you and Riley having a relationship? I was against it because he is dangerous. I was also jealous but the main reason was because I knew he could bring shit down on you. You have enough coming at you as the slayer. You don't need anymore grief."  
  
This upsets Buffy. "Okay, Xander, I'll give you this much. Yes you are dangerous. More so than Riley and even Angel. And if I was mildly attracted to you or if I thought you just looked good in a Speedo. Then I would listen to what you're saying. But, Xander, I...I love you with everything that is inside me. I think about you all the time. Everything that I've done since I came here has you in it. Every major point in my life has you right beside me. And, Xander, if it weren't for you I might still be with Spike and Faith."  
  
Xander gets up. "Buffy..."  
  
"Xander, I poured out my heart to you. Are you just going to ignore it?"  
  
She goes to him, turning him around. "Don't try to tell me you don't love me, Xander!"  
  
"Don't tell me what I feel or don't feel, Slayer. Let's go finish this."  
  
Xander walks ahead. Buffy just stares. After a minute she remarks to herself. "Why did I think it was going to be easy? "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A now fully recovered Giles is filled in on what he missed. He addresses Oz.  
  
"So we are probably talking about this going all the way to the top."  
  
Oz anticipates the next move. "So we should go pay Spencer a visit?"  
  
"Yes, and I have a feeling Xander will head to that location as well."  
  
Willow tries to lighten things up a bit. "Giles, if we're about to attack our boss and get him real mad at us does that mean our paychecks might be late this week?"  
  
Oz answers. "They planned to kill us so they probably didn't even make out our checks this week."  
  
"Well now our Mr. Spencer is in real trouble!"  
  
Tara adds to it. "Yea, he can try to have us killed but no way he cheats us out of our pay, the bastard is dead!"  
  
Willow is shocked. "Tara, that's the first time I've ever heard you curse."  
  
Oz keeps it going. "Well, that's the first time anybody's ever tried to cheat her!"  
  
"Go witch, go."  
  
"I'm glad you young people still have your sense of humor."  
  
A very strange feeling comes over Oz as he looks at Tara. For the first time he actually notices her as the beautiful woman that she is. He was blinded by his jealousy. He can certainly see what Willow sees in her. She has a very quiet confidence in herself. She also has warmth about her that isn't overcome by the presence of evil all around her, warmth he could desperately use right now. The Wolf has not had a serious relationship since he left Sunnydale.  
  
Tara notices Oz staring at her. At first she feels very uncomfortable but then, strangely enough, it brings a smile to her face. She is not use to even noticing the gaze of a man. But there is something about Oz that is different. Maybe it's his wolfiness.  
  
Whatever it is Willow picks it up right away. She is shocked to say the least.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
She doesn't answer. Willow touches her shoulder.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
This snaps the witch out of it. "Oh...I'm sorry Will. I was just...actually I don't know what I was doing. I'm sorry...what?"  
  
Willow doesn't answer. She just looks back and forth between Oz and her girl friend.  
  
Joyce just stares ahead. The whole thing was very traumatic for her. Giles looks at her.  
  
"Joyce, I'm sorry you got involved in this."  
  
"Rupert, I don't know what to think. I always thought Xander was the perfect match for Buffy. Then I thought he kidnapped me. But then he rescued me. And now we're running for our lives. It's very confusing."  
  
She begins to cry. Giles tries to soothe her worry. He holds her in his arms. She feels a strange sense of comfort and safety. She stares at him.  
  
"You're not afraid in the least are you?"  
  
"Not afraid, Joyce, but very apprehensive."  
  
Joyce relaxes in his arms. "But, I promise you. I'll stay with you until this is over. And then I'll attempt to explain the whole affair."  
  
Joyce has always had a warm spot in her heart for one Rupert Giles. Especially after their very passionate encounter during the "Bad Candy" episode. She smiles very warmly, reaching her hand up to affectionately fondle his face. Willow has had enough.  
  
"Ah, adult X-rated moment alert!"  
  
"Can't you wait till we're in bed?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles was right. Xander and Buffy go straight to the headquarters where a now very nervous Mr. Spencer is trying to get some things collected so he can escape the place. He knows that his former charges will be gunning for him. Buffy looks to Xander.  
  
"So what's the plan mystery man?"  
  
"Stroll through the front gate like you own the place. I'll do the rest."  
  
Buffy doesn't even question him. One thing has become clear to her. Xander and Oz know what they're doing. She would trust her life with either one of them. Nevertheless, she embraces Xander in a very passionate kiss. Xander doesn't respond.  
  
"Okay, Xander, you don't love me. It's stupid for me to love you. We have no future together. But, just think. What if this were the last time we ever see each other...alive?"  
  
Xander can't help it. He looks into her eyes...a big mistake.  
  
"You're a real wise ass aren't you?"  
  
"I just know how to get what I want."  
  
They embrace in a wonderful kiss. Xander really puts a lot into it. Buffy staggers out of it. Xander races ahead.  
  
"Phew...wait up, Xander."  
  
The boy has to laugh when he sees her all dreamy eyed. "Are you okay, slayer?"  
  
"Just barely, let's go!"  
  
She walks out into the driveway of the place. One of the guards goes out to meet her. This is all Xander needs. He jumps the one in the guardhouse then walks to Buffy. By the time the other guard sees him Xander has him knocked out also. Our two heroes rush for the building. Just as they are about to break in a window Xander turns to Buffy.  
  
"I never said I didn't, slayer."  
  
"You never said you didn't what?"  
  
"Think about it for a minute."  
  
Buffy follows him in as the alarms go off.  
  
"You never said you didn't love me?"  
  
Xander doesn't answer. She grabs his arm. "Is that what you mean?"  
  
"We have a job to do, Slayer, I suggest you suck it up and get ready to rumble."  
  
"I'm going to get you, Xander. When this is all over I'm going to get you good."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Oz and company approach the fence. Giles remarks. "I see Xander's already been here."  
  
Yea and I'm sure he left us a road map too."  
  
They follow in Xander's path.  
  
Xander and Buffy wind their way to Spencer's office. When they break in they find him on his way out the back. Xander punches him and he falls back into a chair. He is just about to pursue him when a bullet whizzes by his shoulder and into Spencer. Xander is stunned.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
When he looks up he sees a tall, very distinguished looking gentleman, maybe in his fifties. He has a gun barrel pointed to Buffy's head. The man calmly gives Xander directions.  
  
"Put your hands in the air and calmly move away from Spencer."  
  
Xander does as told. The man approaches Spencer making sure he is dead. Then he looks back to Xander.  
  
"So you're the famous Xander I take it?"  
  
"And you know my name, why?"  
  
"Well, I was originally supposed to take care of you."  
  
"Who hired you?"  
  
"Spencer."  
  
"Ah...I don't get it then?"  
  
"I had a deal with Spencer for you but, then, as you can see, someone else wanted him dead more."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It's very simple actually but I don't really get into the why of such things. Mostly the when and the where."  
  
Xander tries to make sense of it. "So Spencer wanted us dead for some reason but then somebody wanted him dead even more? Then what about us?"  
  
"Right now that is not my concern."  
  
People coming to the door take their attention. Some twenty commandos escort Oz, Giles, and the two Witches into the room. A very official looking guy follows them by the name of Mr. Mitchell. The man addresses Xander.  
  
"Mr. Spencer is dead?"  
  
"I didn't do it. He..."  
  
Xander motions to the man who shot Spencer but he is no longer there. Buffy and he share a questioning glance. Mr. Mitchell continues.  
  
"It's no grave matter, Spencer was a loose cannon, a misfit. We are sorry that it got out of hand. You have our utmost apologies for the inconvenience this has caused you. I assure you that you are all trusted members of the team. We thank you all for remaining loyal to the agency."  
  
Xander looks at Giles who just shrugs his shoulders. After a few questions the gang comes back to the van where a very worried Joyce greets them. Buffy stares at Xander.  
  
"What, Buffy?"  
  
"Okay, mister know it all man, what was all that about?"  
  
"Buffy, I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
Willow lightens the mood. "Well, I guess we don't have to listen to Tara curse anymore. We're still on the payroll." 


	22. BUFFY'S TURN 23\23

TITLE: BFFY'S TURN 23/23  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: Things could not be worse. Buffy thinks Xander kidnapped and hurt her mother. Xander thinks Buffy has joined with Angel and those who want he and Oz dead. Xander and Oz have decided to stop waiting for things to happen. They are going to do a little "happening" themselves.  
  
  
  
The Last Chapter-Who Loves Who?  
  
Giles has dinner with Joyce who makes sure Dawn is with a friend. She didn't have to worry about Buffy not being there. She wants nothing to do with her mom and her watcher getting all couply.  
  
Giles proposes a toast. "To the young people, that they continue to use their youthful energies to keep the world save for us."  
  
Joyce adds. "To Buffy that her womanly charms will melt the hard shell of her soul mate."  
  
"Why Joyce, that is quite poetic."  
  
"Well thank you, Rupert. I am glad I could impress you."  
  
"Joyce, you impressed me the first time I saw you."  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting night."  
  
"Hear, hear, I wholeheartedly agree."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz finds Tara sitting on a park bench. He approaches her. The Witch knows what he is going to say.  
  
"You're leaving again aren't you Oz?"  
  
"Yes, I will still be available for the gigs but I'm not going to live here."  
  
"Can I ask you why?"  
  
When Oz doesn't respond Tara asks. "Does it have anything to do with the way we were looking at each other in the van?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oz, I..."  
  
Oz puts his hand to her mouth as if to ask her not to continue.  
  
"It's better if I leave, Tara."  
  
Oz's hand lingers on the witch's face. She gently kisses it. She then watches Oz disappear into the dusk. It will soon be time for patrol. She heads home to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Xander stroll along slowly amidst the graves new and old. Buffy is feeling very strange. She senses something and it is not good. Xander has been quite silent and that is very different even for the new and more serious Xander. Buffy can't take it.  
  
"Okay, Xander, what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean what's up?"  
  
"Stop it Xander. Whether you like it or not I know you...very well in fact. There's something you have to say to me and you're trying to find a way to say it."  
  
Busted!  
  
"Stop trying to find ways to sugar coat the thing, whatever it is, and just tell me."  
  
"I'm leaving Buffy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me to just come out with it so I did."  
  
"No...no Xander. Forget what I said. Forget what you said. Think about it, angst over it, pray over it. Do whatever it takes but don't tell me that."  
  
Xander sighs. Buffy goes to him, grabbing him roughly. "Xander, go back to your thinking place or have a talk with your buddy Oz or go see a priest or something. You leaving is not an option."  
  
"Buffy, stop it!"  
  
"No you stop it. This isn't how the story is supposed to end. We got the bad guys for now. We're suppose to melt into each other's arms and comfort each other until the next bad guy comes."  
  
"Are you going to make this harder than it already is?"  
  
"You're damned right I am, Xander. I love you Xander. And, it's not just puppy love either. We're soul mates. We belong together."  
  
Xander closes his eyes. This gets Buffy very pissed.  
  
"Don't close your eyes to me, Xander! Open them and look at me!"  
  
"What are you doing Buffy?"  
  
"I'm trying to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life. You love me Xander, you always have and you always will. You can't help it anymore than I can help being in love with you!"  
  
"Look, you know who you are. You're the slayer. You're good, you fight against evil. I have no idea who I am or what I'm doing. That guy, Buffy. The one who shot Spencer. Who the hell was he? What happens if somebody else hires him to kill me...and you're with me?"  
  
"I knew that' what it was, Xander. I knew it was something like that."  
  
Buffy starts to sob. Xander cannot help it. He has to comfort her.  
  
"Buffy, I can't be with you. I can't put you in danger like that."  
  
The slayer sobs as Xander has never seen her sob before. She is actually shaking. He looks into her eyes. He sees fear. Deep, intense fear deep within them. Something occurs to him. More like it hits him with a ton of bricks actually.  
  
He is leaving Buffy because he doesn't want her to be hurt or harmed because of him. But right now what he is doing is hurting her as she's never been hurt before. As no bad guy could ever hurt her. She looks lost, like a little girl unsure of her surroundings. Xander can't do that to the woman he loves!  
  
He breaks from her. "Oh my God, why didn't I see that?"  
  
Xander starts to cry himself. Buffy doesn't know what just happened but she feels it is something major. She sniffs back her own tears and goes to Xander.  
  
"Xander...what?"  
  
"Buffy, I am so sorry."  
  
Now it's the slayers turn to comfort Xander. "What, Xander?"  
  
"Buffy I...I was going away because I thought...I thought that I was no good for you. That I was endangering you. But...but you looked like you were lost."  
  
Buffy senses that Xander might have gotten the point. Her heart soars because he finally understands.  
  
"Xander, the only thing that scares me now. The only thing I can't do right now is...go on without you. I can't Xander. I swear I can't. I don't care what kind of danger that us being together brings. But I can't lose you."  
  
Buffy and Xander hold on tightly to each other. They are both now aware that they hold the key to each other's survival.  
  
One thing is absolutely certain right now. When patrol is over neither one of our heroes are going to spend the rest of this night alone. Just maybe this is the last night ever either one of them will be without each other again.  
  
Xander lovingly slides his hand across Buffy's ribs to her back. She visibly shivers from the sensation.  
  
"Ooh, does the almighty Buffy have a small chink in her in her slayer armor?"  
  
:I've already shown you way too many chinks."  
  
"Well then maybe I should just kiss you and worry about that later."  
  
Their kiss is deep and full of stored up passion. They have just enough control to drag each other to Xander's soon to be no more, bachelor's pad  
  
The End. 


End file.
